


Kiss me on the Mouth and Set me Free (but please don't bite)

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is a CEO, Jealousy, Louis in Lingerie, Louis is a secretary, Louis is doll, Louis is the sweetest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Harry, Protective Zayn, Protectiveness, Sassy Louis, Scenting, Sexual Content, Virgin Louis, aggressive Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Harry is the CEO of Flora Corp, Louis is his new secretary."...Louis wanted him so badly. Wanted Harry to pick him up, bite him, and break him. Make Louis his, make Louis cry, make Louis a beautiful, plump, pregnant omega..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ABO.
> 
> Zayn and Niall are mates that live with Louis. Zayn is protective of Louis.  
> This fic is pretty possessive. Omegas are pretty submissive. I do like my characters to have personality and hold their ground. Louis is submissive while still being sassy.
> 
> Harry is pretty aggressive, although he is still sweet. Just keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Title from: Troye Sivan -Bite

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**  
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

Times changed and, with them, did the classes change. Respect grew for omegas. They were no longer seen as defenseless things that only stayed home to cook, clean, and reproduce. Omegas could be CEO’s, omegas could own their own homes; omegas could do almost anything they wanted –just like their counterparts, alphas and betas.

            Omegas had limits, very few, but they existed.

            Some saw it as discrimination –Louis definitely saw it as one. The government (filled with alphas and betas) deemed it unsafe for omegas to work in a company that was not diversified. There were plenty of companies that only accepted Alphas and just as many that only took in Omegas.

            Omegas were not allowed in certain bars or strip clubs after hours.

            Omegas were allowed out on Sundays but it was seen as strange in some parts. Most presuming that all Omegas had mates and babies waiting for them at home. Sundays everything was closed except for places of worship and small markets.

            The list went on.

            Omega’s ‘no lists’ were small but annoying, especially for omegas like Louis who didn’t have a mate –or children –or any family or Clan. Louis, who lived with a bonded alpha and his omega –Louis, an omega who didn’t take much care to himself or the rules. An omega who worked in a diversified company under the CEO of the biggest corporation in their land; the company that gave everyone power and electricity. The diversified company that only allowed four omegas to work for them at a time. Diverse was used very loosely.

            Louis understood what the government was trying to do. They elected the first female Alpha and she was doing great. A new law was passed allowing single omegas free child care services and birth control. The government now didn’t see omegas like the government before. The government now realized that omegas were important and needed places in their world –In the Alpha/beta dominated world. Unfortunately, many did not see it the same.

            “Lou-baby.” Zayn ran long fingers through the omega’s hair, “Up please.”

            Louis listened quietly, lifting his feet from the floor.

            “Thank you.” He vacuumed where Louis’ feet had been, going around the living room once more.

            “Welcome.” Louis silently continued reading the book Niall had just picked up for him.

            “Lou,” Niall sang, toeing from the kitchen. “I have the pasta ready.”

            Louis smiled, making sure Zayn was done with his side, before running to the kitchen after his friend. “Smells good.”

            Niall had been off lately. The loud, defiant omega had become quieter –gentler. The blonde clapped once, “it does, it does.” He served three plates with a small smile, glancing up at Louis every now and again.

            Louis brushed the look off, focusing on the saucy pasta. He loved a lot of sauce on his pasta. Louis took a seat on one of the bar stools, kicking his feet back and forth. “The book is really good, I like it.”

            “Oh,” Niall stopped halfway from opening the fridge. “Good.” He grinned, pulling the parmesan out before closing the door with his foot. “I do know what you love.”

            Louis blushed, wanting to eat. “I know, thanks.”

            “Smells amazing.” Zayn rubbed Louis’ back before going to his mate, kissing him twice. “Mm, pasta,” Zayn pinched Niall’s cheek. “Niall is spoiling you, Lou.”

            Louis groaned, putting his head on the table. “Stop.”

            The alpha looked between the two, “what did I say?”

            Niall patted Zayn’s chest, “Louis, you know we don’t care.”

            Louis rubbed his eyes, “I couldn’t even control myself.”

            Zayn blinked quickly, grabbing his plate and Louis’. He set the one with more cheese and sauce in front of Louis who pouted. “You love cheese, Zayn.”

            “I do.” Zayn sat, digging into his food. “I love smoking too.” Niall growled low, taking his own seat beside Zayn. “But,” Zayn growled back, “I have not been.”

            “Hmph,” Niall folded his hands, saying grace.

            Louis played with his fork, stuffing his mouth in one big bite.

            “Louis, don’t choke.”

            “‘M not.” The omega chewed with fat cheeks, getting sauce on his chin. “I’m sorry.”

            “For?” Zayn kicked his chair softly, “it’s not your fault. We all agreed that you were done with suppressants.”

            Niall nodded, swallowing, “We don’t like that you take them, Louis. It’s better like this. Don’t you feel better?”

            “I do.” Louis forked his food, “I didn’t mean to attack you, Zayn.”

            Zayn shrugged, almost done with his meal. “Used to it.”

            Niall chuckled, shoving his mate, “Louis, I don’t care and if I don’t care then no one does.”

            “Maybe,” Louis sat up. “Maybe I can build a special wall for when my heats come. –Like in the closet!”

            Zayn finished quickly, rising for another serving, “If that’s what you want I’ll be more than happy to build something in your closet.”

            Louis clapped, “yes!” He continued stuffing his mouth, “My next heat is in a few months!”

            Niall nodded, “we have to equip you with what you need.”

            “Yeah,” Louis blushed. “Yeah, okay.”

            Zayn leaned against the counter, plate in one hand, fork in the other. “I’ll lend you one of my shirts –if that’s okay, puppet?”

“Yeah,” Niall wiped his mouth. “I’ve told you a million times that it’s okay.” He poked his friend, “You sleep with one of Zayn’s shirts, no?”

            “Sometimes.” Louis shrugged, “it helps.”

            Niall agreed, “Good. It’s bad to suppress urges.”

            “So, can we go back to normal?” Louis mumbled, “It’s over, right?”

            “Yeah.” Zayn dropped his plate in the sink after finishing his second serving. “Fuck you, get out of my house.”

            “Oh, fuck you Zayn!” Louis flicked him off, “I pay rent!”

            Zayn grabbed his face and Louis almost went slack –almost. He grinned, “I don’t care, get out.” He let go and the omega quickly rubbed his cheeks.

            “I hate him.”

            “He loves you so much.”

            “Ugh!” Louis sniffed the air, looking at the microwave. “What is that smell?”

            Zayn came back around, “you keep complaining about a smell that isn’t there. God, get over it.”

            “It smells so good.” Louis looked at Niall who stayed quiet. “Please tell me you smell it.”

            Niall shrugged, “I smell spaghetti.”

            Zayn shoved Louis, almost knocking him off the high stool, “go see a doctor.”

-

            “Oh, Lord,” Louis hissed, scooping up all the papers in hand. His binder rings decided to break on him in the elevator and the papers flew everywhere.

            Louis wiped the sweat off his forehead, fixing his clothes as best as he could. He tried to catch his breath, slowly opening the office doors.

            “You're late,” Harry sighed, “again.”

            Louis smiled tensely, shuffling over to his seat. He dropped a couple of papers on his way to his chair. Once he put everything down, the omega ran back to pick up the stranded papers that trailed all the way to the front door. Louis blushed at the chuckle from one of the alphas.

            He sat down, his chair creaking loudly. Louis swallowed hard, looking around at the eyes that stared back. He cleared his throat, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand, “uh, please, proceed.”

            Harry rubbed his temple. “If you can’t be on time, you can’t work here.”

            Louis opened his mouth then closed it. He coughed into his fist, “Yes, sir.”

            “As we were saying before,” Harry shook his head, leaning on the back of his large chair. “Flora Corp is highest in the land, it is very simple to just say that.” The CEO shrugged, “accept it and become comfortable. That is not what this company is.” The alpha walked, hands behind his back. “Flora Corp must do more –we must find new innovative ideas to better our people. Our people.” Harry stopped behind Louis, leaning next to his ear, “our people.”

            Louis jumped, cutting himself on the broken ring of his binder. He smiled uneasily at Harry, “sorry.”

            “Stop playing with your folder and listen.” Harry glanced at Louis’ hand, “or get out.”

            Louis nodded quickly, hands in his lap.

            “Our people come first above all. We want to tell them that Flora Corp doesn’t settle, we grow. To grow is to water and nourish.” Harry closed his eyes briefly at the squeaking chair. “Louis.”

            Louis stopped fidgeting immediately.

            “Go clean your hand.”

            “I’m fine.” The omega stared wide eyed at his boss, “I’m good, please, go on.”

            “I can’t.” Harry crossed his arms, “Because you won’t stop moving.”

            “Oh.” Louis chuckled awkwardly, looking around at the straight faces. “I’ll –be right back.” He scooted back, chair squeaking louder, practically running out of the room.

            Louis did run to the restroom down the hall, jumping into a stall. He closed his eyes, wanting to disappear so badly. He stomped his foot at his bleeding hand, wrapping toilet paper around it.

            “He’s doing well though-” The voice stopped dead. “An omega?”

            Louis clutched his stomach, sucking in a deep breath. Shit, wrong bathroom.

            Omegas had their own bathrooms as did alphas. Preventing any lawsuits.

            Louis slowly opened the stall, not able to hide. He put both hands behind his back, smiling bright. “Hi.”

            “You shouldn’t be in here.”

            “I know.” Louis pouted, suddenly absorbing the strong sent of alphas covering the whole bathroom. “Accident.”

            “Out.”

            Louis bowed his head, scurrying out of the door, bumping into another individual. “Sorry!”

            “What’s going on here?”

            Louis shook in frustration at the voice. “Nothing, Liam, a mistake.”

            “You are not to be in this bathroom, Louis.”

            “I know.” Louis pouted, “Can you bring a band aid to the conference room –for me?”

            “Are you not supposed to be in there now?”

            Louis grumbled under his breath, holding up his hand. “I got hurt –Harry sent me to the bathroom.”

            “Just come, Louis.”

            Louis frowned at the floor, following Liam across the hall to his office. Louis took a deep breath when Liam closed the door. “He’s going to fire me, isn’t he?”

            The beta sighed, looking in his desk, “this is your third week working here, Louis. You’re not showing much effort.”

            “But I am! I’m really trying!”

            Liam cursed under his breath, still looking. “You’ve been late every day, you talk back to the Alphas –and betas, and you caused a riot in the cafeteria.”

            “I went into heat!” Louis nestled into Liam’s chair, “It’s not my fault.”

            “You know that, by law, you are supposed to document your heats.”

            “And I have!”

“And you put,” Liam lifted a band aid from his file cabinet. “That you were on suppressants.”

            Louis curled into the chair, holding his hand out for Liam. “And I was.”

            “You were,” Liam removed the poorly wrapped toilet paper. “And now you aren’t.”

            Louis sighed when Liam finished putting the band aid on. “I’m his best secretary.” He mumbled, “His best.”

            “You are,” Liam admitted, leaning on his desk. “Keep it up and you get to keep your job.”

            “He hates me.”

            “You asked him to mate you on your fifth day working.” Liam shook his head, still stunned for words. “What the hell.”

            Louis growled at the memory, “He called me ugly.”

            “Louis, who cares, you can’t ask your boss to have sex with you. You’re lucky he didn’t file a report.”

            “I like him.”

            “That’s nice, the feeling doesn’t seem so mutual.”

            Louis muttered into his cut, “He doesn’t have a mate.”

            “Louis,” Liam chuckled. “You are the strangest omega I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.”

            “Wow,” Louis uncurled out of the chair. “Thanks.”

            “No, problem.” Liam sat on his desk, “go on, before you get in more trouble.”

+++

            “Harry?” Louis whispered, peeking into the large office.

            “Come in, Louis.” Harry didn’t look away from his computer, typing away.

            Louis strolled over, swallowing hard. “May I talk to you?”

            “Yes, speak.”

            Louis sniffled, looking around to make sure they were alone. “Could you look at me?”

            Harry continued typing, looking directly at Louis. He stopped, leaning back in the computer chair. “What?”

            The omega licked his lips. “Are you mated?”

            Harry pressed his lips together, “why is this your business?”

            “You don’t smell like you are.”

            Harry leaned back even farther. “Is this why you interrupted me, Louis?”

            “Um,” Louis played with his finger. “I was actually wondering –maybe, you want to mate –with me?” He smiled awkwardly, biting his bottom lip.

            “Do you think alphas just fuck anything?”

            Louis pouted, taken back, “no, sir.”

            Harry shook his head, focusing back on his computer. Louis stood in front of him, looking around again –not sure of what was happening. He hummed, rocking back and forth on his heel.

            Harry looked up at him, “that means leave.”

            “What means leave?”

            Harry stopped typing, hands hovering over his keyboard. “I’m not going to have sex with you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

            “What?” Louis came closer, hands tugging on his pants. “Why? You aren’t with anyone.”

            Harry laughed dryly, “I am your boss, so besides the fact that this is extremely unprofessional.” Harry closed his laptop halfway, “you are not my type at all.”

            “Not your type?” Louis rubbed his neck, “What is your type?”

            “Not ugly.”

            Louis’ mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. “U –ugly?”

            “No,” Harry smiled, annoyed, “I said, not ugly.”

            “I am not ugly.”

            “You are.”

            “I am not! I’ve never been called ugly in my life!” Louis growled wanting to take it back when Harry’s eyes lowered.

          The alpha sneered, “Watch it.”

Louis swallowed hard, rubbing his throat. He bowed his head slightly, showing no threat. “I am not ugly.”

            “Okay,” Harry opened his laptop. “It doesn’t change that I’m not having sex with you.”

            “Why!”

            “I told you why.”

            “That isn’t an excuse!” Louis groaned, “I’m not even ugly!”

            “Then get an alpha. I don’t know why in the world you are even coming to my desk with such stupidity, Louis, I am your boss not your alpha!”

            Louis whimpered, cowering away from the desk. “It doesn’t change that I want you.”

            Harry huffed, “what type of omega –shitty. Absolutely shitty omega. Oh my goodness.”

            Louis licked his dry lips, “I’m normal.”

            “No respecting omega would ever come to an alpha like you have. You may be a normal omega, but you are far from one that I would consider –not ugly.”

            Louis screamed behind his closed lips. “I will have you!”

            Harry’s pupils shrank, “do not challenge me, omega.”

            Louis froze at the tone, eyes casting downward. “Apologies.”

            “Get out.”

            “Yes, sir.”

+++

            “Can I sleep –” Louis stopped at the doorway. “It’s here.” He sniffed around, climbing in between Niall and Zayn. “That smell, it’s here.”

            “Shoo.” Zayn smacked him, “Off!”

            “I want to sleep here tonight.” Louis frowned, still sniffing, “It’s gone.”

            “You have a bed and a bedroom,” Zayn glared. “One that I set up for you!”

            Louis carefully shrunk to the end of the bed, whimpering. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Zayn,” Niall touched his alpha’s face, frowning. “Is there a problem, alpha?”

            Zayn covered his eyes. “It’s fine, I’m sorry, Lou.”

            Louis stayed at the end of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

            Niall looked at Zayn a while longer, “come, Louis, he’s okay.”

            Louis carefully crawled behind Niall, watching Zayn’s movements. The alpha’s eyes were low, watching his every move. Louis whined from behind Niall, face pressing into his friend’s back.

            “Lou-baby.”

            Louis quickly looked at Zayn. The alpha patted the space between Niall and himself, “come.”

            Louis didn’t need to be told twice. Niall hummed, happily curling into Louis’ side when the omega climbed over him. “Sleep time.”

            Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis and Niall, pulling them close. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. “Sleep time.”

-

“Shit!” Louis over slept because Zayn wouldn’t let Niall or him leave the bed –Lord, what was better than sleeping in an alpha’s open arms?

            “I’m so late!” Louis slipped, turning the corner. He busted into Harry’s office, seeing no one inside yet. “Yes!” Louis ran around the room, jumping around. “I’m not late –he is!”

            “You’re late.” Louis screamed, throwing his new binder at Harry. The alpha caught it in one hand. “You’re late,” Harry spoke again.

            “No,” Louis fixed his tie, rubbing down his suit. “You’re late.”

            “No.” Harry threw the binder back, Louis didn’t catch it. “I postponed the meeting for tomorrow, you’re late.”

            “Oh.”

            Harry sighed, walking by Louis but stopping. “You have an alpha?”

            “Me?” Louis questioned. He pressed his lips together, rolling his eyes. “No –no, not this ugly thing.”

            Harry groaned at Louis’ mocking tone. He sat, “You smell like an alpha.”

            Louis rubbed his arm, “oh, yeah.”

            “You shouldn’t sleep around.” Harry opened his computer, “Omegas are being thrown into prostitution.”

            “Thank you,” Louis bowed at the thoughtfulness. “But I am not sleeping around.”

            Harry glanced up at him, “If you say so.”

            “I kind of –share my friend’s alpha.”

            Harry’s brow creased, “share?”

            “I don’t have sex with him!” Louis clutched his binder to his chest, “I just sometimes sleep in their bed.”

            “You live with a bonded pair –and the omega lets you sleep with their alpha?”

            Louis nodded once, “yep.”

            Harry shook his head, “what type of shit are you into?”

            Louis frowned, “they’re my friends.”

            “What happens when your friend gets pregnant?”

            Louis didn’t move.

            “You will never get between an alpha and their pregnant omega –friend or family, it’s never going to happen.”

            Louis squeezed his binder harder. “The meeting was moved, right?”

            “For tomorrow, yes.”

            “May I go home?”

            “You still have to work.”

            Louis refused to look Harry in the eye. “May I make a phone call?”

            The CEO looked Louis up and down, “you have five minutes.” 

-

            “You’re pregnant, oh you’re so pregnant you fucking –fucking omega!”

            “Louis, relax.” Niall sighed, “I am.”

            “Zayn –Zayn doesn’t know!” Louis screeched. He was going to get kicked to the side for sure –maybe even kicked in the face.

            “I think he’s figuring it out. I think that’s why he was acting funny last night.”

            “You have to tell him!” Louis paced back and forth in the parking lot.

            “If I tell him you won’t be able to live with us for at least five months, Louis, I don’t want that.”

It wasn’t a bad thing that the government had taken so much interest in Omegas. Realizing how powerful they were, at how important they were to their world. Omegas had just as good senses as Alphas, surprising many.

            Omegas knew when other omegas were pregnant, could smell them from another room. Omegas could smell pregnant omegas the day they became fertilized. Alphas could to the same, just about week after their omega became pregnant.

            Pregnant omegas smelled heavenly, sweet, like candy. Louis had been smelling that smell for three days now, it was amazing but also irritating. Last night did make more sense.

            Zayn may not be able to smell that his mate was with a child but, he smelled something, which was enough for him to act so aggressively towards Louis.

            Louis was afraid, really afraid. He could easily get his own place, but with that came fear. Single omegas were frowned upon when looking for homes. And although Louis tried not to care, it did matter.

            By law, Louis could own his own apartment but could also be denied that same apartment.

            Land lords preferred mated omegas who weren’t going to cause trouble with their scents or heats. Louis had already caused trouble with his own heat. A few stupid alphas banged on Zayn’s door, running as soon as they saw the alpha. Louis had even attacked Zayn, begging for sex until they had to lock him in his room.

 Niall was kind enough to leave him with a couple of Zayn’s shirts.

If an alpha came banging on Louis’ door when he lived alone, it could turn into a problem. Now that Louis stopped taking the suppressants, he couldn’t just start taking them again and expect them to work immediately. It took three months for the body to regulate the obnoxious pills.

 “Where will I go?” Louis sighed, kicking the side of the building. Niall didn’t speak and Louis was not upset by it.

            Where would he go?

            No family, no Clan; Louis only had a few more days before Zayn physically chased him away.

            Zayn and Louis fought often but Zayn did care for him. No normal alpha would ever let someone so close to their mate. The same way no normal omega would be so calm with another omega in their home –in their bed.

            But no matter how close the trio were, there was no way Louis could stay in their home with Niall being pregnant. When Niall went into heat, Louis stayed in a hotel. When Zayn went into rut, Louis stayed in a hotel. But this was a baby. Zayn and Niall’s baby. Louis couldn’t stay in a hotel for five months.

            “Louis, we’ll figure something out.”

            Louis chewed on his lip, “yeah, yeah okay.”

-

            “Did you make the copies I asked for?”

            Louis didn’t pay attention to his boss, focusing on his work instead.

            “Louis.”

            Louis hummed, not looking up from his computer screen.

            “Louis!”

            The omega jumped, grabbing onto the sides of his desk. He slowly looked up at Harry who hovered over him. He gulped, “yes, sir?”

            “Is that a yes to my question or a yes to me?” Harry almost growled and Louis shrank more.

            “Uh,” Louis tried his best to think of what Harry could have asked him. “Was it about –lunch?”

            Harry’s eyes went dark. “No, it was not.”

            Louis chuckled nervously, hands beginning to sweat. “Was it about the meeting tomorrow?”

            “No,” Harry leaned closer, angrier. “It’s not.”

            “Was it about-”

            “No, I asked if you made my copies!”

            Louis sat, feet curled up into the large chair. He gave a weak half-smile, “that was my next question.”

            “You irritating omega!”

            Louis cringed at the boom in Harry’s voice. “I did though!” He stood clumsily, following Harry to the other side of the room. “I sent the copies out just like you asked!”

            “I shouldn’t have to repeat myself!” Harry spun around, face inches from Louis’. “Ever.”

            Louis swallowed hard, “yes, sir.”

            “Go home.”

            Louis looked at the clock, “I still have thirty minutes.”

            “I’ve asked you many questions and you’ve ignored each one.” Harry grabbed his coat from the rack. “You aren’t here, so go home.”

            Louis whined as Harry just pulled on his coat. He turned to the omega slowly. Louis pouted, pulling on his fingers, “I still have thirty minutes, I’ll listen.” He took a step back when Harry flexed his coat.

            “Suit yourself.” The alpha fixed his tie. “I’m leaving, make sure you lock up.”

            Louis whined louder, catching Harry’s eyes again. “I’ll be good.” He bounced up and down on his toes. “I promise.”

            “I’m going home, Louis. End of it.” He opened the door, walking out.

            Louis kicked at the rug. He didn’t even want to go home. Louis looked around the empty room, whining back to his desk.

-

            Louis took a deep breath at the glorious scent coming from the apartment. He hugged himself at the door, taking another deep breath before going into the living room.

            “You’re late,” Zayn spoke, not looking up from the TV.

            Louis rubbed his hand on his leg. “Sorry.”

            Zayn looked up, “s’fine. You should have called.”

            Louis nodded, looking at Zayn’s bedroom door. He looked back at Zayn, licking his lips. “Niall is napping?”

            “Yes.” Zayn stretched, turning his attention back to the TV. “He should be waking up soon.”

            Louis squeezed the coat in his hand. “I can –Can I…” Louis pressed his lips together when the alpha stared at him.

            “Go ahead.” Zayn stood up, “I’ll start dinner.”

            “Mm,” Louis purred, catching Zayn's small grin. He threw his coat on the couch, running to the bedroom. Seeing Niall in a nest –made by Zayn, snoring softly, Louis left. He closed the door slowly, going to the couch.

            “I said it was okay.”

            Louis shook his head, closing his eyes. “It’s okay.” Louis couldn’t lay in Zayn’s bed simply out of respect. Even though he didn’t know, Louis did.

            The alpha walked around the house while Louis watched the TV sideways. It was news but it was so low, Louis couldn’t hear it.

            Zayn knelt beside him, throwing blankets over him, Louis immediately soaked in the feeling. The omega moaned into the coolness, sighing when Zayn ran a hand through his hair, being extra careful not to touch his scent gland.

            He leaned down, kissing the small part of Louis’ hair that poked out from under the sheets. “Lou-baby.” Zayn hummed, “thank you.”

            Louis’ squeezed his fists tight, hating himself.

-

            “You told him?” Louis played with his pajama pants.

            “I did, I think it’s only fair.”

            “Zayn is an amazing alpha, Niall, you’re so lucky.”

            Niall blushed, smiling, “he is.” The blonde cradled his face. “He said he’s going to try his best. He can’t smell the baby yet so it’s okay but,” Niall paused, “Soon it won’t be, he promised to try.”

            Louis smiled sadly, “no need. I’m going to get my own place.”

            “Louis,” Niall sighed. “You aren’t on suppressants and that is our fault. Zayn doesn’t want you to leave, you know that.”

            Louis nodded sleepily. “I have to get up early, I can’t be late.” He looked up, quickly scooting away from Niall.

            Niall turned around to his alpha who stood, watching the two, eyes low. “I’m coming, darling.”

            “Hurry please.” Zayn kicked off the wall, “goodnight, Louis.”

            Louis closed his eyes, covering his face with both hands. “Goodnight.”

-

            “Wow,” Harry clapped, closing his office door. “You’re early for once –miracle?”

            Louis blushed, looking away. “I’m trying my best.”

            “You are.” Harry shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up, “News.”

            “Nothing new,” Louis looked over the papers covering his desk. “Flora went up by 2%, there was a black out around four this morning in –Strein.” Louis read over the paper. “It was fixed within three hours. The storm took down several power lines.”

            “Hospitals?”

            Louis bit his thumb, “Four –backed up with in five minutes.”

            Harry sat down, “Is that all?”

            “I’ve called the catering for your meeting today, it shall arrive soon. Liam is asking to meet with you before the meeting –it is fine as long as it is no longer than fifteen minutes.” Louis yawned, covering his mouth, “You have sixteen people to call back and have dinner with the CEO of DOP.”

            Harry covered his eyes. “Sixteen?”

            “Yes, sir.” Louis almost groaned at the view of Harry’s head thrown back.

            The alpha smelled absolutely delicious. He smelled strong, his musk wasn’t covered by the cologne he wore. Harry emanated with power, with respect. The alpha was a part of a Clan, it was rare for Clan members to come into city life but Harry was here –CEO of Flora, surrounded by people who adored him.

            Louis always wanted to meet someone in the Styles Clan. They were a very important part in their history books. As an omega, he knew he’d never get to meet one of them, but then things began changing and life was getting better for omegas. And then all of a sudden Louis was working right beside the son of one of the most influential Clans in their world –literally.

            Louis wanted him so badly. Wanted Harry to pick him up, bite him, and break him. Make Louis his, make Louis cry, make Louis a beautiful plump pregnant omega. He closed his eyes at the thought.

            “Aye, you aren’t listening again.”

            Louis rubbed his eyes, “hm?”

            “You aren’t listening.” Harry sighed, “You stink.”

            Louis’ jaw fell, “I stink –good?”

            “You smell like you’re pregnant.”

            “Pregnant!” Louis covered himself, uncomfortable. “I am not.”

            Harry smirked, “so sure.”

            “Virgin…” Louis mumbled. “I’m not pregnant.”

            Harry grinned, “Are you really?”

            Louis whimpered at Harry’s gaze, scooting away. “Yes.”

            “Don’t make such a noise.” The CEO rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to touch you.”

            Louis stayed where he was, “yeah.” He growled low, “I’m ugly.”

            “You are.” Harry smirked, “so, why do you smell so sweet?”

Louis did growl, jealous of a pregnant omega that wasn’t even near him –that was his friend. Louis is ugly but Niall smells sweet. He looked away from Harry at his papers. “You should go see Liam, you have fifteen minutes.”

            “Ooh,” Harry cooed, scooting back. “Don’t growl at me little omega.”

            Louis froze, squeezing his papers.

            Harry brushed past his chair, “Your scent alone is just as sweet. You do not need to be jealous.”

            Louis covered the scent gland on his neck, face burning bright. “Ugly can be sweet?”

            “Have you ever had truffles?”

            Louis looked up, blush fading at the change of tone. “I haven’t.”

            “Tomorrow, do I have a dinner?”

            The omega quickly looked through his calendar. “You –you do.” He curled his toes. “Tomorrow at seven.”

            “Cancel it.” Harry smiled, “Let’s have dinner.”

-

            “Oh, oh.” Louis beamed coming into the apartment. “Nia-” Louis covered his nose at the smell of a very pregnant omega. He practically melted off his shoes. “Niall!”

            “In the kitchen!”

            Louis ran to the kitchen, “you smell so –oh.” Louis covered his mouth. “Hi.”

            Zayn shook his head, “good?”

            “So good,” Louis preened. “He smells so good.”

            Zayn covered his annoyed rumble with a cough. Niall grabbed his mate’s arm, “It’s fine, Louis.” The blonde held out a hand when Louis started backing away. “It’s okay, come.”

            “I –I’m going to my room.”

            “Louis,” Zayn called low. Louis groaned, listening to the alpha. He padded over, sitting on one of the stools.

            Niall smiled, sitting beside him. “How was work?”

            Louis kept glancing at Zayn. “Fine.”

            “Lou-baby.” Zayn sighed, “I’m fine –I’m sorry.”

            Louis nodded, untucking his shirt. “Okay.” The nickname let him breathe. “I had a really good day.” He smiled, sitting up straighter. “It was amazing actually!” Louis giggled, kicking his feet, letting the day sink in. “It was so great!”

            Niall bit his lip, smiling, “Ooh, tell us.”

            Louis closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. “Harry is taking me to dinner!”

            Zayn growled catching both off guard. Niall frowned, sliding off the chair, hands on Zayn’s chest. “Calm, alpha.” He kissed him even when Zayn moved his face away. “Calm, my love.”

            Louis blinked quickly at Zayn, dropping his head. Growls were all different –some possessive, aggressive –angry. Zayn’s was very angry and not one Louis was used to.

            “Why does he want to take you to dinner?” Zayn finally wrapped an arm around Niall, kissing his neck. “Hm?”

            Louis bent into his chair. “I don’t know.”

            Niall smiled softly, “we’re happy you’re going out, Louis, Zayn is just watching out for you.”

            “I should meet him.”

            Louis blushed, “no.” He wiggled his toes together. “I don’t want you to fight anyone.”

            “You think I won’t win?” Zayn lifted a brow, making Niall and Louis laugh.

            “I think that it’s unnecessary.”

            “I agree.” Niall hummed, hugging his alpha. “If Louis actually mates with him, something can blossom. Harry won’t be very happy smelling another Alpha, baby.”

            Zayn made a small sound. “Hmph, I guess.”

            “Would you be okay if you smelled an alpha on me?”

            Zayn gripped Niall’s arm, growling right in his face. “Be careful omega.”

            Niall pouted, “That hurts, thank you.” He kissed Zayn’s nose, “Louis, buy some plain soap to shower with so Zayn’s smell goes away.”

            “He smells you every day, does he not?” Zayn covered his mouth trying to relax.

            Niall shook his head, “Louis, buy the soap. Zayn will get over it.”

            Louis smiled, “it’s fine, makes me feel special.” He wiggled in his chair, “He asked me if I’ve had truffles.”

            Niall laughed, “Truffles? How strange.”

            “I know,” Louis frowned, “I don’t know what a truffle is.”

            “It’s a fungus.” Zayn wrapped two hands around Niall, right over his tummy. “It’s very expensive.”

            “Great, that means I have to dress up.”

            Zayn nibbled at Niall’s neck. “Dress the same as you always dress.”

            “Hey,” Louis got off his chair. “Am I ugly?”

            “No, Louis.” Niall crossed his arms, “Not at all.”

            “You’re an omega, Niall.” Louis sighed, “Zayn?”

            “I think you’re beautiful.” Zayn rocked Niall in his arms, “Why are you asking?”

            “Harry thinks I’m ugly.”

            Zayn laughed, “And he’s still taking you to dinner?”

            Niall giggled too, “He doesn’t think you’re ugly. He wouldn’t be taking you out.”

            Louis nodded, “you’re right.” He loosened his tie. “I’m tired.”

            “Go shower,” Zayn hummed, “you can sleep with us.”

            Louis stood on his toes, “yes, sir!”

-

            “Dress nice.”

            Louis nodded attentively. “Yes, sir.” He put all his papers away before closing his laptop. “Truffle is a fungus.”

            Harry chuckled, grabbing his coat, “it is.”

            “Yeah,” Louis felt embarrassed. “Is that what we’re eating?” Louis cringed, “a fungus?”

            “Maybe,” Harry smirked. “Come and you’ll find out.”

            “Will you text me the address?”

            “I will pick you up.” Harry looked offended, “What type of Alpha do I look like?”

            “No,” Louis lifted a finger at Harry, it was extremely disrespectful and he could see Harry’s demeanor change, but no. “I will drive myself.”

            “No, you will not.” Harry came closer. “Why?” He hissed, “Why will you not let me pick you up?”

            Louis was shaking, he almost sat back down. “I live with an alpha.”

            “You told me you were not with him.”

            “I am not!” Louis reached out, “I swear.” He rubbed his face, “I’ve lived with them so long, and he has an attachment to me. –He –he wanted to meet you, I don’t want a fight.”

            Harry leaned over Louis’ small table, face clear. “I will pick you up at 6:30.” Louis whined and Harry’s eyes visibly widened. “Why do you always whine to me?”

            Louis made the sound again, louder. “You make me nervous.” He covered his gland on his neck. “Mm.”

            “Good.” Harry moved away, “you text me your address, and I will pick you up at 6:30, be ready.”

            Louis sat down, hands pushing on his crotch when Harry closed the door. He whimpered low, not trying to attract any alphas who may still be in the building.

-

            “No, no, no!” Louis tried pushing Zayn away from the lobby doors. The alpha was unfazed, having no resistance from Louis’ weak hold.

            “I’m just saying hello.”

            Louis squealed, trying his best to push Zayn away. “Niall isn’t here to calm you down if you freak out!” Louis turned, trying to pull Zayn back, his feet scraping the ground instead. “Zayn! You’re wrinkling my suit!”

            “Niall and I bought you that suit.” Zayn grabbed Louis’ wrist, “Where is he?”

            “Zayn!” Louis stomped his foot, challenging the alpha. “Go home!”

            The alpha grabbed Louis’ face in one hand, “cool it, omega.”

            “Aye,” Harry approached the pair casually. “Let my worker go.”

            Zayn looked up, letting Louis’ face go. “When will he back home?”

            “Louis doesn’t have a bond mark on his neck.” Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. “I’ll bring him back when I see fit.”

            The silence left Louis nauseous.

            “Mm,” Louis warmed into the soft hand on his cheek. “Zayn…”

            Zayn pressed his forehead to his, “have fun, you know my number.”

            “Yes,” Louis hummed.

            Harry cleared his throat, “Let him go, now.”

            Zayn growled at the smooth alpha, “I don’t have to do anything.”

            “Come here, Louis.” Harry snarled, “Now.”

            Louis whined high, looking at Zayn. “Home, okay?”

            Zayn unclenched his fist. “Call me.”

-

            “He’s aggravating.” Harry’s car radiated with his scent. The scent coming off the alpha was a lot stronger than usual and Louis had to hold his nose. “How can he have an omega and hold you like that!” Harry gripped the steering wheel, “His omega must hate him.” Louis quickly slapped Harry. The alpha turned to him swiftly, “omega, you have some balls.”

            Louis covered his nose once more. “I love Zayn and I love his omega.” Louis held his stomach. “He’s an amazing alpha.” He coughed at the thick air. “Harry,” The omega whimpered, “too much.” The pheromone was suffocating.

            Harry pulled the car to the side hard, forcing Louis against the door. “I am doing everything in my power not to drive back and choke ‘your’ alpha!” He unbuckled his seat belt, shuffling over Louis’ trembling body. “I am taking you out, so tonight I am your alpha, do not say his name again.”

 

Louis nodded once, putting a gentle hand on Harry’s chest. “Yes… alpha?”  
           

“It’s not a question!”

            “Alpha.” Louis groaned uncomfortably, arching his back. “Your door is hurting me.” Harry put one hand behind Louis, rubbing his lower back and helping him back into a sitting position. Louis sighed, “thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.” Harry composed himself with a deep exhale. “Are we done with this?”

            Louis rubbed his knees, “yes… alpha.”

            “Good.” Harry fixed his hair, putting his seat belt back on. He pulled back onto the road. The silence had Louis tapping on his legs. He looked at Harry every now and again, the alpha kept a tight hold on the steering wheel with a large scowl.

            Louis opened his mouth but Harry spoke first. “What type of fucking alpha is he!” Louis closed his mouth, tapping his legs was much more interesting.

-

            “May I order for you?”

            Louis blushed with a soft smile, “Yes.”

            “Two shrimp risottos, with the shaved truffle on top.”

            The beta waiter bowed before walking away. Louis looked around, this place was so fancy. He thanked Zayn and Niall a million times when he came home to a beautiful new suit. He could have bought it himself but Louis was bad with buying clothes. He didn’t really take much care of himself. He didn’t brush his hair, didn’t really mind holes in his clothes, he ate like an animal (as Zayn would say).

            Louis was everything an omega never wanted to be. He was a normal omega, he had urges and he wanted his hero alpha. He wanted a family –it was driven into omegas. To be bonded, pregnant, and happy. Louis wanted all of that. But, it also made sense why he didn’t have any of that. Louis was what they called –‘un-breed-able’.

            “Do you know why I asked you out?”

            Louis blinked quickly, “uh, no, I don’t actually.” He toyed with the table cloth. “I assumed it was for sex but we’re actually at dinner.”

Harry choked on his wine, “what is with you? Are you not a virgin?”

 “I am.” Louis shrugged shyly, “It doesn’t mean I don’t want sex.”

            Harry was struck for words. He set his glass down slowly, “You aren’t my type.”

            “Then why’d you take me to dinner?”

            Harry laughed, “I can’t take my secretary to dinner?”

            Louis nodded, “you can, but I don’t see a point if we aren’t going to have sex.”

            “Louis.” Harry covered the omegas mouth. “Be a little discreet.”

            Louis licked the alpha’s palm, flustering him. He giggled, “This is fun.” Louis looked up at the chandelier, “this place is very fancy.”

            “Louis,” Harry’s eyes were blown. “Be careful.”

            Louis didn’t move, “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t lick me.”

            “Why?” Louis leaned forward innocently, trying to be discreet. “Will you fuck me if I do?”

            Harry gripped the table with full force making Louis flinch. “Stop, omega.”

            Louis sat back, “sorry… alpha.”

            Harry collected himself, “is this how you treat every alpha?”

            “No.” Louis picked up his cup of water. “I saw you, and I knew I had to have you.” He smiled, cup to his lips. “I felt a small spark.” Louis paused before drinking, “then you called me ugly.”

            “You always come in –ugly. It’s not to say you’re physically –ugly.” Harry crossed his fingers under his chin. “You don’t care much for your appearance.”

            Louis looked down at himself. “I think I look fine.”

            “You look great now, different. That’s a new suit.”

            Louis patted his new suit, “Zayn and Niall bought it for me.”

            Harry rolled his eyes, “he buys you things too?”

            “Always.” Louis smiled, “so, you like my suit?”

            “Yes,” Harry breathed, “I do.”

            “So, I’m just ugly on my clothes?”

            “And your hair, it looks like you never brush it.” Louis sunk into his chair. “You always come in sweating. The last two days you haven’t, but if you’re late you always sweat. It makes my alphas fidgety.” Harry shook his head, “Your socks are always mix-matched, your suits are always wrinkled, you eat like you have no manners, you scream at anyone who disagrees with you, you play with dirt on your breaks, you are the clumsiest omega I have ever met, and you’re very disorganized.”

            Louis watched the beta bring the food to the table. Setting two plates in front of them before asking Harry if he needed something else.

            “No. Louis?”

            “No,” Louis mumbled.

            “Dig in.”

            Louis didn’t touch his fork. “Is that all?”

            “Hm,” Harry put his napkin in his lap. “What?”

            “Is that all that’s wrong with me?”

            “It’s not wrong –it’s annoying.” Harry picked up his fork, “But you are no doubt the best secretary I’ve ever had, which is why you haven’t been fired.”

            Louis finally picked up his fork. “If I fix all that, will you have sex with me?”

            “Louis.” Harry set his utensil down. “God, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll have sex with you today. For now, can we eat?”

            “Yes.” Louis smiled, poking the black things on top of his risotto. “What is this?”

            “Truffle.” Harry wiped his mouth. “I wanted you to try it.”

            “It’s expensive?”

            “Extremely.” Louis picked some up with his food, taking a small bite. He moaned loudly, catching a couple of eyes. Harry smirked, “well?”

            “So good.” He licked his fork, “that’s amazing.”

            Harry stared at Louis’ mouth before licking his lips. “It is like you.”

            “Me?” Louis stopped the fork from entering his mouth. “The truffle?”

            “It doesn’t look very appealing –finding out that it is a fungus is a turn off.” Harry grinned, “but put it on the right meal, and it’s delicious.”

-

            “Thank you for tonight.” Louis held his jacket. “We didn’t have sex but maybe next time.”

            Harry laid his head against the car seat. “Good God, what is with you and sex? Are you sure you aren’t an alpha?”

            Louis opened the car door, “Alphas don’t smell this sweet, Harry.”

            His boss bit his bottom lip, “No, they don’t.”

            Louis rubbed his scent gland, “do you have a shirt you don’t want in your car?”

            “A shirt?”

            “Yeah, I have Zayn’s but I want yours, if you don’t mind.”

            Harry growled low, “that is why you always smell like him.”

            “Well, yeah.” Louis kicked his foot, “So, do you?”

            “I don’t.” Harry covered his eyes, “I’m so annoyed, this is ridiculous.”

 “Hey,” Louis scurried back into the car. “You had fun tonight, right?”

Harry came closer, grabbing Louis’ cheek where Zayn had held him. “I did.”

 “Can I live with you for five months?”

Harry blinked quickly, letting his hand slide off Louis’ face, “excuse me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the CEO of Flora Corp, Louis is his new secretary.
> 
> "...Louis wanted him so badly. Wanted Harry to pick him up, bite him, and break him. Make Louis his, make Louis cry, make Louis a beautiful, plump, pregnant omega..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing and kind. Thank you again and again
> 
> Title from: Troye Sivan -Bite

“He said no.”

“Good!” Zayn slammed a hand on the coffee table, “he’s an idiot.”

            “He’s perfect!” Louis sulked, knees to his chest. “I thought he would have at least considered it.”

            “Idiots can’t consider anything, they’re idiots.” Zayn smiled with a long sigh. “I can sleep easy.”

            Louis giggled, “Zayn, I can’t stay here.”

“I know.” Zayn coughed, “I’m going to build you a wall in your closet. You can stay in there for five months.”

Louis threw a pillow at him, laughing. “Zayn!”

-

            “Louis.” Harry tried not to sound surprised. He slowly put his coat on the rack. “I like this, you’re early –again.” He chuckled, “I may have to get used to this.”

            Louis smiled, blushing. “Good morning, sir.” He rubbed his eye, “dinner was really good last night, thank you.”

            Harry strolled over slowly, “Hm?” He sniffed around Louis subtly, “You don’t smell like –him.”

            “I slept in my own bed last night.” Louis yawned, covering his mouth. “Niall’s pregnant so I need to separate now.”

            Harry grabbed Louis’ face, looking from eye to eye. “Slept badly?”

            “Mm,” Louis hummed, curling into the large palm. “I did.”

            Harry kept his hand still, keeping his eyes on Louis’ quivering lashes. “You’re so –composed today.”

            Louis scooted closer, hands clasped on his thighs. “You’re such a warm alpha.”

            Harry bent in front of the small desk, releasing Louis’ face. “I’m telling you right now,” He licked over his bottom lip, “If I let you in my home, you are not leaving in five months.”

            Louis’ hands flew to the desk. “What!”

-

            Louis started packing that night.

            “Louis,” Niall tried. “Louis, sweetie, calm down.”

Louis was pulling all the clothes from his drawers. “I have to hurry, I have to finish before morning!” He zipped open his suitcase, stuffing the clothes in all at once. “He’s coming early to help me pack –I have to finish it now!”

Niall giggled, hand sitting on his flat stomach. “If he’s coming to help you pack, then why are you packing?”

            “He hates Zayn,” Louis hissed. He grabbed a large tote bag, putting all of the knickknacks from his desk in it. “Zayn hates him –it’s so awkward.”

 “Who hates me?” Zayn stood in Louis’ door way with three wrapped popsicles.

            “Harry.” Niall smiled, “he is supposed to help Louis pack.” The pregnant omega pointed a thumb at his friend. “As you can see, he doesn’t need help.”

            “Ugh,” Zayn passed each of them a popsicle. “I can’t believe he said yes.”

            “Me either!” Louis pulled everything out of his closet with difficulty. He didn’t have many clothes –he thought he didn’t. He didn’t have as many clothes as Niall, and definitely not as many as Zayn. Most of his clothes consisted of sweaters and ripped jeans –most of his sweaters had rips. Louis was very clumsy and tripped often; none of his jeans ever came with rips. He got dirty often because he sat anywhere he could –including in dirt.

            Louis was messy, he would admit to it. He kept clean, smelled clean but he just didn’t look clean. Louis didn’t know how to use an iron, even though every omega should. Louis was happy in his torn sweaters and ripped jeans. They were comfortable, made him feel just as comfortable.

            “What should I wear tomorrow?”

            “Who cares what you wear?”

            “This is my first time seeing him outside of work –and dinner doesn’t count!” Louis squealed, “If he hates how I come to work, he’s going to hate my clothes!”

            “Go buy some new clothes.”

            “You know I’m bad at that.” Louis pouted, sitting in a ball on his bed. “Should I bring my bed?”

            “No.” Zayn huffed, “leave it.”

            “For the baby!” Louis rocked back and forth, biting his bottom lip, “You guys can build a nest here.”

            “No, Lou.” Niall smiled when Zayn placed a hand on his head. “Your room smells like you. Our room is bigger, we’ll make a nest there.” Niall looked around, “This is for when you come back.”

            Louis smiled nervously, “I may not –be –coming –back.”

            “Hm?” Zayn stopped before biting into his popsicle, “coming back?”

            “I may be staying –with Harry.”

“What!”

“That’s great, Louis!”

            “No, it’s not!” Zayn almost threw his stick. “It’s only for five months!”

            “Yes, but Harry said he’s not going to let me leave after five months.”

            “He can’t keep you locked up!”

            “Zayn,” Niall hushed him. “You can’t expect them to live under the same roof for five months and not bond.” Louis blushed. “Louis openly likes Harry, and Harry seems to feel something for him.” He smiled, “I think that’s wonderful, Lou, I know you want a mate.”

            Zayn groaned, throwing his head back and exiting the room.

            Louis frowned, “he’s so upset, I can even smell it.”

            Niall stood up from Louis’ bed, hands folded neatly in front of him. “I will go comfort him.” He winked, “I am very happy for you.”

-

            “Hi, Harry.” Louis cleared his throat, looking behind him. “Come in.”

            “Are you sure it’s alright?” Harry blinked, “is he home?”

            “Of course.” Louis smiled, “it’s Sunday –and it is his home.” He opened the door wider, “come in.”

            Harry wiped his feet before coming in and Louis bit his lip. Harry was so respectful and he looked beautiful. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, so casual. Louis was still wearing his pajamas, and surely had a cow lick in his hair. Louis explained to Zayn last night that Harry was coming and it hadn’t ended so well but he promised to try –try.

            “Well,” Louis clasped his hands together. “This is it.”

            Harry looked around the mostly white apartment. “It’s beautiful.”

            “Hello.” Harry turned his head to Niall. “Hi,” Niall smiled softly. “I am Niall, Louis’ roommate.”

            Harry bowed at Niall as Zayn came out of his bedroom. “Nice to meet you.” Louis took a breath when Harry didn’t try to give Niall a handshake. The omega calmed, Harry was raised properly.

            “Harry.” Zayn lifted his hand. Harry took a second before he shook it.

            “Zayn.” His boss looked at Niall. “Your home is beautiful.”

            “Thank you.” Niall leaned into his alpha. “I try.”

            Harry nodded, “you do a good job.”

            “Um, I packed up last night.” Louis grabbed Harry’s elbow. “I just need help taking my bags down.”

            “Okay,” Harry bowed to both of them. “Thank you for allowing me in your home.”

            Zayn dipped his head slightly, “you’re welcome.”

            Louis tugged Harry softly, “come.”

            Harry followed and Louis shut the door behind them. He laid his back on it, “oh wow.” He was sweating, “that went really well.”

            Harry looked around the bare room. “It smells like you.”

Louis nodded, still coming down from the high. “It is my room.”

“Hm,” The alpha touched the plain mattress, “I was going to help you pack this morning.”

            Louis nodded, “yes, I just thought it would be better if I did it the night before. So you won’t have to touch all my stuff.”

            Harry cut his eyes, “what is that supposed to mean? You’ll be living with me now, I’m going to touch everything.”

            Louis whined his throat, “Yes, just –all my dirty things.”

            Harry rolled his neck, “I will be touching all your dirty things.”

            Louis quickly clapped a hand on his neck, crossing his legs at the door. “Don’t say things like that.”

            Harry licked his lips, approaching Louis slowly. Louis closed his eyes when a hand came around the hand on his neck. “Sh,” Harry hushed when Louis’ hand brought him resistance. “Why do you cover your scent gland?”

            Louis whimpered, shuffling against his door. He covered his nose at Harry’s comforting smell. Harry grabbed that hand too, “do you not like my scent?”

            Louis gasped when a hand came to rest on his neck. He’d never had someone touch his neck. Louis never let anyone near his gland and definitely not his neck. He was full on shaking, finger nails clawing at his door. Harry bent down, licking his cheek. “You’re making me worried, omega, am I scaring you?”

            Louis shook his head quickly, whimpering. His voice croaked, “Lick me again.”

            Harry smiled, licking Louis’ cheek once more. Louis panted, hand coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder. He took that hand and kissed Louis’ palm, licking a line up to his middle finger.

            Louis’ eyes brimmed with tears, “oh my God.”

            Harry sniffed him, licking a stray tear. “You smell so good, aroused.”

            Louis screamed into his hand, shaking his head no, “not here, not here.”

            Harry nodded once, “I have control, omega, I would never take you here.” He moved away, “stop covering your gland.”

            Louis’ hand stopped meters from his neck. “Why?”

“I don’t like it, it’s not like it covers your smell.” He picked up three of Louis’ bags. “Do you hate my smell?”

            “No!” Louis nearly screamed, tripping over his own feet. He looked up from the floor at Harry. “I love it –it’s just so strong.”

            Harry bent down swiftly, bags in hand. “Would you like me to cover my nose when I smell you?”

            Louis frowned, “no.”

            “Okay then,” Harry licked his nose. “Do not cover yours.”

-

            “God, he’s annoying.” Harry growled, opening his house door. “Lou-baby? Really?”

            Louis smiled, taking a long whiff of Harry’s home. It smelled just like Harry and only Harry. Louis could relax. Harry’s house wasn’t very big which was a little odd, seeing how much he was worth, but it was very guarded. Fences and tress surrounded the humble home.

            “It’s so nice in here.” It was very homey, the walls were brick and the floor was wood. This is what Harry smelled like –wood. The house was warm, just like its owner and Louis loved how cozy everything looked. He loved his home with Zayn and Niall but they loved to buy everything made out of glass and Louis had a tendency of breaking glass. Louis couldn’t break a wooden table.

            “This is the living room.”

The couch was long and went around the whole room. There was no television which was weird but Louis shrugged.

“This is the kitchen.”

The kitchen followed the country aesthetic. Modern meets country. It was beautiful and Louis couldn’t stop finding how clean everything was kept.

            “There is a guest room downstairs, beside the bathroom.” Louis quickly tried to keep up with Harry. He did he best to get his suit case up the stairs, hitting every stair on the way up. “Upstairs is a study.” Louis poked his head inside. This room smelled strong, Harry used it a lot. “This is another guest room.”

            Louis was already excited because they were approaching two huge doors and Louis just knew that this was Harry’s room.

His suit case got caught on Harry’s rug and he pulled it, bringing himself to the floor. Harry stumbled when Louis grabbed onto one of his bags. “What are you doing?”

            Louis groaned, standing up. “I’m fine.” He glared at the corner of the rug that stayed lifted. “My suitcase got stuck.”

            “This is my bedroom.”

Harry pushed the door open and Louis shed a tear. This room smelled even stronger than the study. He walked in after Harry, his suitcase staying by the door. Louis spun around. “I love it.”

            The room was big. It didn’t have much in it but it was huge. There was a huge window that looked outside and Louis ran to it. “Wow, is the backyard?”

            “Yes.” Harry groaned, dropping everything on his bed. He walked to the door to pull Louis’ suitcase inside. “I’ll show you it when we have lunch.” He walked up to the window, staring. “You can be comfortable here. No one can see you.” No one could see him. Trees blocked the view all around the house.

            Louis ran to the bed, jumping over all his luggage. There was another huge window, “you have a pool!”

            “Yes.” Harry sat on the edge of the large bed. “I don’t use it though so it’s covered in leaves.”

            Louis jumped off the bed and began opening Harry’s drawers. He pulled out a soft gray shirt. “I want this one!”

            Harry sighed, shaking his head. “It’s extremely rude to go through someone’s stuff.”

            “Go through mine!” Louis opened Harry’s closet. “Wow, it’s like another room!” Harry got up and followed him.

            Louis sniffed each of his clothes. “I want this one too!”

            “That’s for work, you can’t have that.”

            “I want it!” Louis complained taking it off the hanger. “This one and,” He opened more drawers in the closet. “I want these socks!”

“You can’t have all my clothes, Louis.”

            “I want,” Louis looked up at suitcases. “What’s in those?”

“Nothing, they're luggage bags.”

“Do you travel a lot? You haven’t traveled once since I’ve been working at Flora Corp.”

            “I do.” Harry leaned on the closet doorway. “I travel once every two months, about.”

“Oh, every two months?” Louis shook his head, pulling another one of Harry’s work shirts off the hanger. “I’m going to need a few more of these.”

-

            “Why do your clothes have so many holes?” Harry questioned, eating his salad. “Your sweater has holes, your pants have holes; I wonder what your socks look like.”

            “I don’t wear socks.” Louis wiggled his bare feet on the grass. Harry’s back yard was Louis’ favorite place so far. It didn’t smell like Harry at all but Louis did love being outside. Harry had a canopy beside his pool and even had a hammock.

            “I can’t go out with you if you wear ripped clothes.” Harry chewed, “it’s ugly.”

“Stop calling me ugly!” Louis spat, mouth full, “I am not!”

            “You welcomed yourself to my closet.”

            “I told you to do the same.”

            “You picked at everything in my fridge.”

            “I wanted to see what I liked.”

            “You are talking with your mouth full.”

            Louis stopped chewing, turning red. “I don’t want you to wait so long for a response.”

 Harry laughed, poking at his salad. “I have to pass by a friend’s house. I’ll be back in about two hours. Make yourself at home.”

            “I already have.” Louis smiled, “I love it, and I never want to leave.”

            Harry smirked, “you won’t be.” He put his fork down, “I like you, you’re like a little flash light.”

            Louis clapped, happy, “I like you too!”

-

            Louis wrapped himself in Harry’s fluffy comforter. He stripped down to boxers and put on Harry’s grey shirt. He stuffed one of Harry’s work shirts in his pillow and put one between his legs. He put Harry’s socks over his hands and his other work shirts under his stomach. Louis gathered as many blankets he could find and made his own shitty nest. It wasn’t a real one but Louis loved it. Zayn made really good nests for him to pretend that he had someone special. Maybe Harry made good nests too.

            Louis loved the house. He did cartwheels all over it and possibly sprained his toe on a table. Louis sat under the computer desk in Harry’s study just because it made him happy. He laid in Harry’s bath tub just because it made him happy. Louis laid down in one of the guestrooms –just because it made him happy. Harry’s home made him happy.

            He found a room behind the living room. It was small and empty, but it did have a fire place and Louis almost turned it on but decided that Harry wouldn’t be happy with a burnt down house.

            So, instead of that, Louis watched the news. Louis loved the news, he loved knowing what was going on everywhere. Who’s fighting who and what’s winning what. Louis kept the volume low. The omega may be loud but he did not like loud.

            Louis rubbed Harry’s sock against his cheek; pulling the blanket he found in Harry’s hallway closet, closer to his face.

            “Louis!”

            Louis wanted to sit up and welcome Harry home but the bed felt a lot nicer. He cuddled further into the mattress that cradled him. “Yes!”

            Louis could hear the loud wood stairs creak with Harry’s every move. The alpha came in slowly, poking his head in first. “You slept while I was gone?”

            Louis glanced at the clock on the side table. “Wow, you came back in exactly two hours.”

            “I told you I would.” Harry kicked his shoes off, coming closer to the bed. “Where did you get all these blankets?”

            “I found them.” Louis rolled on his back, stretching.

“Are those my socks, on your hands?”

            Louis wiggled his fingers underneath the material. “They are so soft.”

            Harry flopped beside him, “What else do you have in there?”

            “Half your closet.” The omega giggled putting a socked hand on Harry’s cheek. “I was thinking we could go somewhere.”

            “It’s Sunday,” Harry grabbed the hand, “everything is closed.”

“Not everything!” Louis sat up, “there is this market that sells fruit pops until five!”

            Harry looked over Louis’ body, his hands crawling over the blankets and laying over the small male’s very warm thigh. “You normally don’t wear pants?”

            “I do.” Louis tried fixing his hair with the socks. “But I wanted to really get your scent on me. I think I’ve rubbed everything in your house so even if you kick me out,” He winked, “I’m still here.”

            “Mm,” Harry hummed running the hand up and down Louis’ crossed legs. “You’re soft.”

            Louis let Harry’s rub the tender skin on the inside of his leg. “Even,” He swallowed, “Even though I’m ugly?”

            Harry chuckled, closing his eyes. “Even though you’re ugly.”

            Louis slapped Harry’s face softly. “Come on, don’t sleep now!”

            “I woke up early for you.” Harry pressed his face into the blankets that now smelled like Louis. “I work a lot, I am tired.”

            “Will you wake up before five?”

            “Mm,” Harry scooted closer, hand going over to Louis’ other thigh. “I’ll try.”

            Louis shuffled, laying back on his badly made nest. “Okay, I’ll wake you up before five.”

            “Mmhm.” Harry looked at the TV. “I can’t hear.”

            “I don’t want it any louder.”

            “Okay.” The alpha shrugged, closing his eyes again, his hand finding Louis’ body under so many blankets. “This ‘nest’ sucks.”

            “Mm!” Louis whined, “Make me one.”

            “You don’t need one.” Harry yawned, “We haven’t even had sex.”

            “We will tonight!”

            Harry opened one eye, “says who?”

            “I do!”

            Harry snorted, closing both eyes. “You aren’t the only one who gets to choose that.”

            “You can’t deny this, Harry.”

            “Let’s go to that market later and then we’ll see about sex.” Harry pressed his nose against the outside of the nest, “Lord, you are such an embarrassing omega.”

-

“Hate going out on Sundays.” Louis crossed his arms tightly, “Everyone always stares at me.”

            “You wanted to go out.” The pair stopped in front of a small market. Harry pulled the door open for Louis, sliding his sunglasses over his hair. “They only sell ice cream?”

            “No.” Louis scurried inside, waving at the small woman behind the counter. “Hi, nana!”

            “Oh,” She spoke slowly, “Louis, hello.” Nana looked at Harry, “here with a friend?”

            “Yes, nana! This is Harry. Harry, this is nana.”

            “Hello mam.”

            “Hello.” The alpha woman bowed her head. “What can I get you today, Louis?”

            “I want the strawberry pop, please.” He looked up at Harry, “they also sell burgers and milkshakes.”

            “I’ll take a strawberry pop as well, thank you.” Harry pulled out his wallet and Louis snatched it away.

            “Nope! I buy, I invited you.”

            Harry grabbed Louis’ arm swiftly, squeezing. He took his wallet back, “it’s ugly to snatch things.” Harry passed the money to the smiling woman. “I’m taking you out.”

            Louis nudged his nose against Harry’s leather jacket, arms wrapping around one of Harry’s. “Mm.”          

“Thank you, mam.” Harry put the change in a small tip jar.

            She slowly made her way to the back. “Please sit, I will bring them out shortly.”

            Harry put a firm hand on the back of Louis’ neck. “Let’s sit by the window.”

            Louis shivered under the touch, not used to the feeling. He held onto the corner of Harry’s jacket. “Thank you.”

            The alpha pulled out Louis’ chair before sitting down. “Get used to it.”

           

            Louis swiveled back and forth in his chair, feeling spoiled. “Can we talk?”

            His boss shrugged off his jacket, laying it across the table. “Talk.”

            “Smells like you,” He put the arm of the leather jacket to his nose, sniffing.

            “Because it is mine.”

            “Mm,” Louis kept it to his face. “What are we supposed to do about work?”

            “What about it? We aren’t a pair.”      

            Louis nibbled on the sleeve, “yes, but we live together –what happens when we become a pair?”

            “Who said we’ll be doing that?” Harry continuously pulled his jacket from Louis’ fangs each time the omega brought it to his mouth. “You’re just living with me.”

            “Yeah, and I’m staying with you. You’ll fall in love with me.” Louis preened as the small elderly woman approached them. “You’ll love me.”

            Harry grinned, “So confident.”

Nana gave Louis and Harry their individual pop. “It was nice to meet you.” She touched Louis’ shoulder, “nice to see you, Louis.”

            “Thanks nana!” Louis picked at his popsicle. “We have a bunch of these at the house, they sell them in packs. Zayn used to come by every Sunday and buy us some.”

            Harry rolled his eyes, licking the sweet pop. “Zayn, Zayn, you always talk about him.”

            “Zayn helped me a lot.” Louis licked at one spot quickly, trying to get at the frozen strawberry. “He took lots of care of me.”

“And he’s not here, I am.”

            “And you will take good care of me, right?” Louis smiled, cheeks red, “right?”

            “I will.” Harry shrugged, biting into his ice cream. “Behave and I will.”

            “I’m always good.” Louis frowned at his popsicle, looking at Harry’s. “Can we switch?”

            “What for? You have your own.”

            “I want to get to the strawberries faster –ah, wait!” Louis pointed at a frozen strawberry sticking out of Harry’s pop. “I want that one.” Harry wiggled the strawberry out, sticking it in Louis’ mouth. Purring softly, Louis licked his lips, “that’s good.”

            “You like strawberries?” Harry licked his thumb and forefinger.

            “Strawberries are my favorite fruit.” He nibbled on his food, trying to get to the fruit. Harry grabbed his hand, taking a big bite of Louis ice pop. He sucked on the ice until it melted and pulled the strawberry out of his mouth.

            “Here.”

            Louis took the strawberry greedily. “That’s so sweet.” He blushed, shoving his popsicle in Harry’s face. “Again.”

-

            “Do people at work make fun of me?”

            “Never, I don’t let the alphas talk about the omegas in front of me.” Harry dried his hair, “If anything they want the omegas.”

            Louis covered his eyes, “even Liam?”

            “No,” Harry laughed, “Liam makes fun of you.”

           

            Louis rolled around Harry’s bed. “What now? When we mate –how am I going to work with you?”

            “Uh,” The CEO thought about it, “There should be no problem when they smell me on you.”

            Louis squealed against his ‘nest’, “excited!”

 “You’ve never been with anyone –ever?”

 “Nope!” Louis popped. “Never.” He touched his neck, “I don’t let anyone touch my neck, not even Zayn.” He grinned at Harry from the bed, “but you get to touch it.”

            “Yeah?” Harry sat on his bed, touching the sheets. “Come here, so I can touch it.”

            Louis bounced closer on his knees. He pressed his face into Harry’s chest, butt up. Harry massaged the back of Louis’ neck, rubbing his gland with his thumb. The alpha slid a different hand down Louis’ back, covering his ass, rubbing the side of his leg.

            “What do you want for dinner, omega?”

            Louis didn’t speak, pushing his face further into Harry’s chest.

            “Hm,” Harry cooed. “Answer me, please.”

            “Um,” Louis shot up. “Can we have –chicken?”

            “Just chicken?” Harry laid on his side.

            “Chicken and potatoes –with beans!”

            “Beans?” Harry snickered, “like brown beans?”

            “No! Green beans!” Louis put his face against Harry’s, giggling. “I’m having a lot of fun. This is going to be great.”

            “You’re such a confident guy, you know that?”

            “I have to be.” Louis licked Harry’s nose, “I’m ugly.”

-

            “Let me help!” Louis charged closer to the stove, Harry pulling him back each time.

            “You burnt the chicken, go away.”

            “Come on,” Louis whined. “Let me do something!”

            “Go sit and behave.” Harry pushed him away with his foot. “Let me cook, you suck at it.”

            “Teach me then!” Louis growled, biting the alpha’s arm. “Teach me!”

            Harry groaned, swatting Louis’ head with the potato spoon. “Don’t bite me.” He snarled and Louis ran to the other side of the kitchen. “Go sit.”

            “You’re a jerk-alpha!”

            “And you’re a useless omega.” Harry stirred the potatoes before covering them. “Go set the table.”

            Louis hissed at Harry, carefully walking around him to get to the dishes. “I want a lot of beans on my plate.”

 “Okay.”

            “And a lot of water.”

“Okay.”

 “And a lot of potatoes.”

 Harry turned around, “you eat really well, that’s good.”

Louis batted his eye lashes, plates in hand. “I try.”

-

            “I hate Sundays.”

            “Why is that?” Harry cut into the burnt meat. It didn’t taste too bad -salvageable.

            Louis waved his fork around, “nothing’s open. I can’t do anything but stay home because, if I do go out, people start making fun of me.”

            Harry chuckled, swallowing. “Who makes fun of you?”

            “People on the street.” Louis rubbed his eye with a closed fist, “they ask me why I’m out, where’s my baby.” He took a big bite of potato, “I’m a virgin omega with no mate and all I do is work and sleep!”

            “Mmhm.”

 “And if they knew I worked for Flora Corp they’d never make fun of me!”

            “You’re spitting,” Harry pointed out. “Why’d you apply for Flora Corp, doesn’t seem like –you.”

 “No one believed me.” The omega wiped his mouth, “They said that omegas would stay the lowest class and I refused to believe it. When Rama became president, and laws started changing, I knew I had a chance.” He smiled wide, proudly, “I applied for Flora as soon as they announced they were looking for omegas.”

            “I’m the one who saw your application.” Harry picked up his glass, “You had the worst job history, I was going to toss it, but every other omega had no job history.” He sighed, “So I picked you.”

            “And don’t you dare regret it.”

 Harry nodded, “I don’t, you are an amazing secretary, honestly. I’ve had so many who just can’t keep up. They came to work on time but never got half as much done as you.”

 Louis cradled his own face, “aww, and all this time I thought you hated me.”

 “I don’t hate you.” Harry picked up his knife and fork, “I think you’re a really awful omega but you’re –sweet, and you do try really hard.” The alpha glanced at his shirt that Louis currently wore. “You’re small, but you walk as though you’re eight feet tall.”

           Louis swayed, “I can’t wait until you make me your mate.”

            Harry laughed, “I would make you my mate, but your awful taste in clothes has to go.” Louis opened his mouth. “And you need to start brushing your hair –and you need to stop fighting with people at work –and please stop playing with dirt, it gets under your nails and gets on all my documents.”

            Louis opened his mouth again when he thought Harry was done.

            “-Stop talking with your mouth full –and stop spitting when you get excited –and you have to stop being so intrusive –stop growling at everything that annoys you –and stop breaking the copier at work –and –”

            Louis reached over to cover Harry’s mouth with both hands. “I hope you know that none of that is going to happen.” He huffed, “you’re going to take me as I am or not at all.”

 Harry put both elbows on the table, covering Louis’ hands with his. He removed them slowly, “it’s rude to interrupt people when they’re talking –you shouldn’t do that either.”

            Louis laughed loud, swatting the alpha, “shut up, Harry!”

-

            “You made me a nest!” Louis screamed, jumping around the massive bed. “My own nest!”

            Harry looked at his work, hands on his hips. “I‘ve never made one but it looks good.”

            “It’s amazing!” Louis carefully crawled into the bed, finding the clothes he left earlier. “I love it so much, thank you!”

 “You’re welcome.” Harry rubbed his back. “We should sleep, we need to get to work on time.”

            “Mm!” Louis crawled underneath the ridiculous amount of warmth. “So good.”

            “Let me in.” Harry slid in beside him, sighing into the softness. “This feels good.” He motioned Louis’ closer, “Come here.”

The omega didn’t hesitate shuffling into Harry’s arms. He was used to sleeping with Zayn, Zayn was a dream to sleep with –but this was Harry, and Harry was all his. Harry had the smell he craved, the feel, the warmth –what he needed.

            “It’s hot under here.” The alpha wrapped two hands around Louis’ stomach, kneading the skin. “You’re still cold.”

 “That’s why I love suffocating myself.” Louis yawned, settling into Harry’s body.

            “Do you snore?”

            “I do not.”

            “Good, I do.”

            Louis snickered, “do you really?”

 “I don’t know, we’ll find out.”

 Louis wiggled happily, “Thanks for letting me stay here, Harry, I love it. It’s really beautiful.”

            “Sh,” Harry hushed, sticking his nose into Louis’ neck, “sleep.”

            Louis closed his eyes. He was hoping for sex –was pretty sure he would get it eventually. Harry had him in his hands –literally. His warm, welcoming hands –sex could wait. And Harry’s snoring didn’t bother him one bit.

-

            “You smell like each other.” Liam grinned, “That’s nice.”

 Louis didn’t look up from his laptop, waiting for Harry to speak. “He moved in with me.”

            Liam nodded, “If the smell didn’t do it.” He tutted at Louis, “your suit is ironed.”

            Louis growled at the beta, “I did it myself!”

            “I did it.” Harry stopped reading the papers to type something into his computer. “Don’t lie.”

            “I helped!” Louis lifted two fingers at the beta, “You have two phone calls to make in ten minutes, go away!”

            “So disrespectful to your superior.” Liam glared, “be careful. Living with Harry does not give you any authority here.”

            Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm down before he flipped out. “Shoo.”

            “Louis.” Harry’s voice was tight, no room for discussion. Louis kept his head low. “Would you like to go home early?”

            “No!” Louis sat up, “I just got here.”

 “Liam is your superior, and like he said; you don’t get special treatment because we live together.” Harry picked up his phone, “Get out of my office and go sit in conference room to do your work.”

-

            “Didn’t Harry say to stop playing in dirt?”

            Louis looked up, covering his eyes from the sun. “What do you want?”

            “Sheesh, I just came to smoke.” The alpha, Shamir, pulled out a cigarette. “So, you moved in with Harry?”

            “Yeah, you have a problem with that?”

 “Nope.” Shamir shrugged, “how’d it happen?”

            Louis stuck his finger into the dirt. “I lived with my friend and he got pregnant so I had to go.”

            “You lived with his alpha?”

            “Yeah.”

 Shamir blew the smoke away with a grin. “That’s odd.”

            “You’re odd.”

            “And you’re disrespectful. I’m surprised no one has hit you yet.”

            “I’m surprised I haven’t hit you yet.” Louis stood, wiping himself off.

            Shamir helped Louis wipe something off of his shirt. “You look good. You finally ironed your suit.”

            Louis smacked at the hand that tried helping him. “I helped!” He walked away, pointing at the alpha, “Mind your business!”

-

            “You stink.”

            Louis frowned, sniffing himself. “Good stink?”

            “Awful.” Harry stopped in front of Louis’ car. “You smell like smoke, since you came back to the office.”

            “Shamir.” Louis cursed, “Jackass.”

            “Why were you with Shamir?” Harry crossed his arms, “you and Shamir don’t even work on the same floor.”

            Louis shuffled closer to Harry, sensing the tension. “Mm, I was on my break and he came for a smoke break.”

            “Was he breathing on you or something?” Harry didn’t sound angry, but he emitted every bit of anger –every bit of jealousy. He knew not to make a show at work.

            “No,” Louis held onto Harry’s pinky finger. He played with the silver ring there, “Smoke is just strong.”

            “I’m going to a dinner –you know that. Eat without me.” Harry turned to walk away and Louis whined high, stopping him. “Stop that.”

            Louis did it again, showing his distress. “I didn’t touch him!”

            “I never said you did.” Harry growled, “I said to eat without me.”

            “You’re mad.” Louis cut his eyes, crossing his arms. “It’s not my fault!”

            “I’ll see you later, Louis.”

            Louis stayed beside his car, watching Harry walk to his much nicer one. The one with the heated seats –and sunroof –and nice radio. He sighed, “I can’t cook!”

            “Then order something!”

            Louis huffed, unlocking his car. “Call me!”

            “No!”

-

Louis stayed tucked deep into his nest after a long bath filled with scrubbing and lots of Harry’s shampoo and soap. He put on his pajama pants and one of Harry’s shirts that he found tucked far away.

            Louis ordered pizza and bought a movie on Harry’s TV. It was about war and Louis loved war movies. It got a low rating but Louis didn’t mind because of how good his pizza was.

            He couldn’t put Harry’s socks on his hands while he ate so he put the socks on his feet which felt so much warmer than on his hands. He’d have to find another pair for his hands anyway.

            Harry’s house was completely silent, except for the random cracking of wood. The whole house screamed for Louis’ attention but Louis’ couldn’t bear to take himself away from the silence.

            Harry was late and had called Louis saying he was going to be late. Louis felt so good about it too. Harry called without Louis needing to, making sure his omega had eaten and was ready for bed. Everything was going great.

            Harry was such a light sleeper, Louis had found out. He woke up in the middle of the night to pee and Harry was up too, questioning Louis on where he was –what he was doing. The alpha stayed awake until Louis came back, wrapping his leg around the omega protectively.

            Louis put his personal pizza aside when his phone rang. “Hello!”

            “Louis!” Niall laughed, “I miss you so much!”

            “Aw,” Louis sat up, “I miss you –I miss Zayn!”

            “Lou-baby.” Louis melted. “How are you?”

            “Zayn!” Louis giggled, rocking back forth. “I’m so good. I love it here!”

            Zayn snorted, “I’m sure.”

 “Louis, I’m so happy you love it. Is Harry being nice to you?”

            “Most of the time he is. He likes to tease me, but he’s very sweet.”

            “Have you had sex?”

            Louis could hear Zayn’s shock from the other side of the phone. “I’m leaving!”

 Louis laughed at the alpha, “We haven’t actually –I mean, it’s been a day but you know me.”

            “Really?” Niall inquired, “That’s surprising. I thought he would have jumped you on the spot.”

            “I know. I know he likes me.” Louis shrieked, “He’s so sweet and he takes good care of me! He lets me take all his shirts even though it makes him mad. –Oh, and he made me a nest!”

            “Really? That’s amazing.”

 “I know!” Louis brought a new shirt of Harry’s to his face. “He’s so perfect.”

 “Louis!”

            “Oh,” Louis crawled out of bed, “I’ll call you tomorrow, Niall, and send kisses to Zayn.”

 “Love you!”

            “Send kisses to who?” Harry lifted an eyebrow from the door. He peeled off his shoes, “to who?”

            Louis pressed the end button, smiling nervously. “Zayn.”

            “Why would you be sending kisses to Zayn?” Harry questioned, “This is why I say you’re such a bad omega.”

            Louis flinched.

            “You don’t think about how that looks –how it sounds. You want me to care about you but every time I turn around you’re talking about Zayn.”

            Louis quickly ran into Harry’s arms. He nudged his nose into his scent gland, trying to calm the alpha. “I waited for you the whole time.” He pouted, “Don’t be mean to me.”

 Harry groaned, kissing the side of Louis’ neck. He nipped at the skin gently, resting his hands on Louis’ sides. “You had pizza?”

 “Yes.” Louis put his hands around Harry’s sides. “I waited –like a good omega!”

            Harry smirked, “I see that.” He looked at the TV when he heard guns, “Why are you watching that?”

            Louis moved away, “I love war movies.”

 “Oh God.” Harry sat down on the small couch in the room. “What was the world thinking when it made you?”

            “It was thinking, ‘hm, how do I make the best omega ever?’ –poof, here I am!”

            Harry shook his head, smiling. “What a long night.”

            “Would you like me to shorten it?” Louis approached the alpha with small steps. “Sex will shorten it.”

            “Goodness! I’m not having sex with you.”

            “Then just let me suck your dick!” Louis chased Harry into the bathroom. “Let me do something!”

            “Stop asking me for sex, it pisses me off.”

            Louis watched Harry remove his shirt, button by button. He bit his lip, “why?”

            “Because it makes it look like you do this to every alpha you find attractive.”

            “I don’t!” Louis sat on the counter. “I just do it to you.”

            “Mmhm, get of my counter.” Louis did. “I go in late tomorrow, you don’t. Go to bed.”

            “I could get a ‘thank you’.” Louis tapped his hands on his legs. “For staying up and waiting for my alpha to come home.”

            “I didn’t ask you to.”

 “But alas, I did.”

            Harry unbuttoned his pants, catching Louis’ attention. “Thank you for staying up for your alpha.”

            “You can keep undressing, I’ll watch.”

            “Louis, go to bed.”

-

            Louis poked his head in Harry’s study. “I’m going out.”

            “Where?” Harry didn’t look up.

            “Out.”

 Harry did look up, “I asked where.”

            “Out.” Louis grinned. “Out and about.”

            Harry crossed his fingers, “does it look like I’m laughing?”

            “No, but you should start.” Louis waved, “I’m going to buy some clothes. I don’t have to go in so early tomorrow –you do.”

            “I’ll go.”

 “No!” Louis stopped Harry before he stood up. “I’m buying something you can’t see!”

            Harry looked un-amused. “I’m going.”

            “No! You’re going to ruin it!” He put a hand against Harry’s chest. “I said no.”

           Harry grabbed Louis’ index finger and bent it, “don’t talk to me so rudely –it’s ugly.”

            “Ow.” Louis growled, “That hurt!”

            “I’ll go change.”   

 “I’m getting a lingerie so you can have sex with me tonight!” Louis pulled on his holey shirt. “I saw it when we went to Nana’s shop on Sunday.” He spun in a small circle, “It’s all black and it has fuzzy stuff on it.” He smiled, “I’m going to not wear anything on the bottom and it shows my nipples.”

Harry stared at Louis for a while. His eyes flashed over Louis’ body over and over, examining him. He held his bottom lip in his teeth, “You have thirty minutes.”

            “Yes, sir!”

-

            “Okay!” Louis called from the closet, “Are you naked?”

            “No.” Harry drawled, he was still a little angry that Louis took an hour and thirty minutes and he had to go find him on his own. “I’m in my boxers.”

 “Take them off!”

            “No, come out.”

            “I’m wearing boxers then too!”

            “You told me,” Harry lifted his head from the pillow, eyes on the light in the closet. “That it was no underwear –and I said yes to that.”

            “Just take off your underwear!”

            “No,” Harry watched the news, “come out or I’m coming to get you.”

            “Turn off the TV!”

            “I can’t even hear it, it’s so low.”

            “I am the TV, you’re supposed to watch me!”

            “I’m coming to get you.”

 “No! I’m coming!” Louis toed out of the closet, hands over his crotch. He blinked gently at the alpha. “Well?”

            Harry groaned at the omega. The lingerie was sheer, black, covered in fur –Louis looked stunning. “Yeah, that looks beautiful.”

            Louis looked away, “oh, it’s too much!”

            “The back is just as nice.” Harry whistled, “I’ve never seen your ass before –come here.”

            Louis took a shallow breath before turning around. “What do you like about it?”

            Harry sat against the headboard. “I like that it’s see through.” He licked his lips, “I like how pink your nipples are –I like that a lot.” Louis flushed. “I like your legs, love that it’s so short.” Harry rubbed his own crotch, “I don’t like one thing.”

            Louis frowned immediately, “what?”

            “I don’t like the hands, move them.” Louis giggled, slowly moving his hands behind his back. “Oh yeah, much better.” Harry patted the bed, “Come here.”

            Louis skipped over, unashamed. He crept next to Harry, letting the alpha run his fingers through his hair. Louis leaned into it, “I don’t want slick on my clothes.”

            Harry smirked, picking up each item of clothing Louis had covering the bed. He put them aside and patted his thighs, “sit.”

            Louis did, letting his ass stretch at the distance between Harry’s legs, legs on either side. He tossed his head back, Harry attacking his throat first. Louis gasped softly, squeezing Harry’s arms when the alpha bit down on his scent gland. Harry kept Louis trapped in his hands, not giving the omega much room to move. The alpha slid his hands to his hips, down to his thighs, and then to the back of his knees.

            “So soft.” Harry licked the gland, biting down a bit harder. “You’re so smooth.” He licked Louis’ cheek, and over his eye lid.

            Louis could feel himself become gradually wet. He whined into Harry’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. Louis played with Harry’s hair, scratching where his neck met scalp. He caressed the alpha while he left bruises and red marks along Louis’ throat and neck, specifically on Louis’ scent gland. It was such an intimate hold –and Louis could feel a thin bond developing.

            “I’m leaking.” He whimpered, feeling his ass dripping against the bunch of sheets. Harry took his time touching every part of Louis’ body, learning his body. Playing with the fur that rimmed Louis’ lingerie –tickling his rosy skin. Harry kneaded both hands against Louis’ stomach, fingers meeting in the middle. He moved Louis away from his neck, leaning up to kiss the stuttering omega.

            Louis kissed a boy once when he was nine, it wasn’t great and he got punched for it.

            Louis sucked on Harry’s rough tongue, moaning into the alpha’s mouth. He rutted slowly against Harry’s covered cock, breathing into the heated kiss. Harry held Louis’ face in one hand, pulling gently on his jaw to open his mouth more. The shuddering omega let the alpha lick around the inside of his mouth, breathless at the change in pace.

            The alpha growled low, generating a jolt in Louis’ body. Louis put Harry’s hand on his chest, bowing his back when Harry rubbed his pert nubs through the sheer material.

            “Oh God, I’m wetting the bed.” Louis tried clenching his ass, almost embarrassed that his nest was going to get wet.

            “Sh, sh.” Harry unbuttoned the small clip, letting the lingerie lay on his sides. “It smells so good, smells so wonderful, Louis.” Louis mewled at the comment, folding both hands behind his back. His cock stood straight, red and leaking slightly.

            “Let me just,” Harry looked at both nipples hungrily. “Let me play with you a little.”

            Louis nodded, eyes shut.

            “That’s okay?” Harry thumbed one of Louis’ nipples slowly. “I can play with them?”

            Louis panted, laying his head on top of Harry’s. “Lick them.” He bounced a little, “lick me.”

            “Yeah, going to do that for you.” Harry captured one in his mouth. Sucking on the nub softly at first. He tugged on it with sharp teeth, his hand getting the other nipple ready. He licked the pointed nub before sucking on the skin around it. Harry kissed the nipple, putting it back in his mouth for a few more suckles. “So red.” He flattened his tongue over it, “Made it so red.”

            Louis was no longer thinking about the bed getting wet from his slick. He was wondering if maybe he was sweating all over Harry.

            Louis physically moved back when Harry’s cock touched his own. He looked in between them at Harry’s angry red cock bobbing side to side. Louis was drooling at the sight. He pushed his hips, trying to make them touch again. “It’s so –big.” Louis’ threw his head back when Harry put his other nipple into his mouth. “Fuck –it’s so big.”

            “Mmhm.” Harry didn’t let up on Louis’ untouched nipple.

            Louis pulled at his own hair. “Oh God, oh God.”  He focused on his own erection, leaking more now, beside Harry’s larger one. “Shit, shit.” He tried his best to get them to touch without having to physically touch himself. If Louis touched himself now he’d come for sure.

            “Come on,” The omega whispered. He squealed when Harry took a harsh bite at his chest, leaving a mark. He pushed the tip of his dick against Harry’s, not caring at this point. Rubbing his wet tip against the sides of Harry’s, Louis huffed –stomach knotted tight. He was so distraught, he wasn’t even sure what he was doing but it felt so good to feel something. Something hot, giving him some kind of relief.

            “Oh, oh,” Louis moaned, letting Harry watch him. He should have felt embarrassed, coming over something so small –but Louis didn’t because Harry was running his nail over the slit in his cock when he came.

            Louis screamed behind a closed mouth, letting Harry rub his pinky finger around the tip. Louis curled his toes at the feeling, watching Harry lick his finger, “that’s so nice.”        

Louis almost collapsed.

 “Turn around,” Harry put his hands around Louis’ ass, pulling them further apart. “Those nipples were gorgeous, but let me get to your ass.”

            Louis was still coming down from his small high. But he did his best to turn over, grateful that Harry placed him on his front. “Oh,” Harry took a big whiff. “You smell too sweet.”

            Louis kept his face in the mattress, letting the alpha prod and poke at his soaking hole.

            “Look at that,” Harry pressed his finger into the tightness slowly. “You’re so wet for me –so easy to get inside.” He moved the lingerie so it rolled up on Louis’ back.

            Harry licked right underneath Louis’ ass first, where thigh met butt. He licked up the slick that coated Louis’ thighs and ass before sucking right around the hole. “You must be the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

            Louis whined, pushing his ass out more, trying to impress the alpha. Harry blew lightly on the rim, thumbing the pink bundle. He licked a flat line right over it, the sounds he made were so unnecessary but Louis was so glad for them. It reminded him that he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself.

            “You’re going to stay completely still, okay?”

            Louis took the opportunity to let his legs tremble. He turned his head to the side catching a glimpse of the news. Harry kept it on even when he told him to turn it off. The thought was short lived when a long finger pushed past him.

            Louis could feel another flow of slick making the intrusion easier.

            “Your body wants it so badly.” Harry pushed a second finger in, Louis’ breathing getting caught somewhere in his lungs. “Wants its alpha cock.”

            “Oh please,” Louis begged, pushing against the fingers. Harry kept his fingers still, letting Louis fuck himself against them. “Oh god, your –your fingers,” The omega screamed when his ass was slapped, cheeks spreading painfully apart. Harry wasn’t making any move, instead staring and the thought was making him dizzy. The alpha –his boss, was admiring.

            “You look perfect around my fingers.” He pulled them out, rubbing Louis’ rim with the drenched digits. “You are going to look so good around me.” Louis could hear Harry licking his fingers –sucking the taste off. “You are ready, omega.”

            Louis pushed his dick against the bed a few times, mewling. “I’m ready –I’m so ready, alpha.”

            Harry took his time turning Louis on his back, nibbling and kissing on any skin he could reach.

Harry stroked himself for Louis’ eyes, slowly and paced. “You see this, this is all you. This is how good you make me feel.” Harry kissed Louis’ knee, “this is how bad I want you –you look fucking gorgeous.”

            Louis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Oh my –this isn’t real.”

            The alpha licked the inside of Louis’ belly button, sucking a mark around it. “It’s very real.” He lifted one of Louis’ legs, pressing it to the omega’s chest. “This dick is real, your hole is real –and you’re really going to enjoy this.”

            Louis watched every second agonizing second of Harry pushing inside him. He watched the long cock disappear before his eyes shut, fists curling up tight. Even if Harry pulled out now, Louis was not a virgin any more.

            “Oh, that is so painful.” Louis cringed at the feeling. Harry was way too big. The stretch burned, almost feeling like the first time he tried fingering himself.

            “Sh, do not worry, omega,” Harry soothed. “Your body will learn my shape.”

            Louis moaned at the thought –no matter how painful that thought was.

            His back came off the bed when Harry went deeper, spine curling in pain. He kept a hand over his mouth, keeping the tears behind his eyes. “All at once,” Louis groaned, “just shove it in.”

            “No,” Harry kissed Louis’ hand away from his mouth. “I will tear you.” He kissed Louis’ open mouth, sucking on his panting tongue. “Let your body accept me on its own.” Louis hadn’t noticed how hard Harry had his thigh in a grip –there would be bruises tomorrow. Harry was shaking his head, blissed out. “You’re holding me so close, feels so warm.” He licked Louis’ face a couple of times, growling against his cheek. “So tight –my little virgin.”

            Louis did start crying, letting Harry lick his tears away. Harry was so endearing when he wanted to be –and Louis wanted him to be. The omega rubbed his wet eyes, “Want to smell you, let me.”

            Harry obliged with a soft smile. Bending down for Louis to press his nose deep into the gland. Louis’ body slacked easily, letting Harry get the rest of his dick inside. Harry hummed, “oh yes, there it is.” Louis shuddered at the full feeling, hands curling around the alpha’s biceps. It felt so different than a dildo –It had actual warmth, it came with an actual body –this feeling came with a voice.

            “My sweet omega, do you feel me?”

            Louis wished Harry spoke like this all the time. He nodded into the comfort of his neck. “I feel it, alpha.”

            “Good boy.” Harry pulled out slowly, making Louis flinch. He didn’t pull out all the away, letting Louis’ body suck him back up. “There, you feel that?”

            Louis moaned, “My body accepts you.” He wrapped both legs around Harry’s sides. “It wants you.”

            “Mm,” Harry rolled his hips, “You feel incredible.” Moving away a little, he towered over Louis. “You are not working tomorrow.”

            Louis curved up when Harry thrust in a lot rougher. “Not going to let anyone smell you so new.” Harry groaned at the feeling of being inside the newly de-virginized omega. “None of those alphas are going to get to smell what I smell –what I feel.”

            “Yes,” Louis hissed, both hands touching his soft lingerie –reaching for a new type of stimulant.

            Harry grinned, dimple showing. “You look so calm, you look so satisfied and it hasn’t even started.”

            Louis nodded short and sweet, “this is more than enough, alpha.” He squeaked, “oh, Harry.”

            “You’re so soft, portioned perfectly.” Harry started a rhythm when Louis started moaning openly, the omega getting used to him. “Like a doll.”

            Louis kept a hand wrapped around his dick, “I’m a doll.”

            “Perfect, a perfect –hand crafted dolly.” Harry put a flat hand on Louis’ stomach. “You want to be my doll, Louis? My sweet omega doll?”

            Louis’ stomach flipped when he came again. He covered the top of his penis with his hand, embarrassed, “Oh my god. –I want to –I want to be your doll!” Louis held onto the large hand on his stomach. “I can feel you in there –you’re so big, I can feel you deep in my stomach.”

 Harry growled, possessive and loud, kissing Louis hard, teeth clicking against each other. Louis screamed into Harry’s mouth when the alpha rammed him straight into the mattress. His eyes flew open, “Oh shit-”

            Harry bit into his shoulder, “Not going to let you out of this fucking house.” Louis nodded, eyes still blown, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to move again. “Fuck, Louis, fuck.”

            Louis pierced Harry’s back with his nails, making nice red lines in the skin after feeling his own skin break. He cried right into the CEO’s neck, hoping that this wasn’t a dream.

 “You’re still dripping down there, baby doll.” Louis moaned at the name. “Still so wet for me even when you’re soaked in your own come.”

            Louis bit into Harry’s shoulder blade, thanking his mom for his canines. Harry snarled, hips slapping against Louis’ ass at an ungodly speed. Louis finally let his arms and legs fall to the bed, unable to keep them still. His body exposed and laid out for the growling alpha.

            “God, you look beautiful.” Harry pressed two hands onto Louis’ stomach. He gave a few more thrusts, moaning generously. “Fuck, I wanna knot you.”

            “Do it,” Louis pleaded. “Knot me.”

             Harry pressed harder on Louis’ stomach, feeling his own cock fill him up. Louis purred at the feeling, turning to the side. He panted, tongue out, at the feeling of being filled so much. It wasn’t Harry’s knot, he knew it wasn’t, but it was a lot of come –Louis could feel it already trying to slide out.

            “Just like that,” Harry kept moving in and out of the shaking omega even after hitting an orgasm. “You look so good, just like that.”

            Louis squirmed, stomach heavy, “don’t let it out.” He whined, spoiled but distressed. “No, don’t let it out.”

            “I won’t, doll, it’s in there good.” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, nuzzling it with his nose. His large hand rubbed over the bulge in the omega’s stomach. He kissed soft marks onto Louis’ skin, rubbing the soft fur of the lingerie on his hot skin. Louis welcomed the soft tickles, arching into them.

            Louis could faintly hear the TV in the background, reminding him that this was not a dream. That it was all real.

           


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the CEO of Flora Corp, Louis is his new secretary.
> 
> "...Louis wanted him so badly. Wanted Harry to pick him up, bite him, and break him. Make Louis his, make Louis cry, make Louis a beautiful, plump, pregnant omega..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10666 words -what?)
> 
> Harry is very possessive, keep in mind.  
> clap.clap.
> 
> Title from: Troye Sivan -Bite

                        “Louis.” Harry groaned into his pillow, grabbing onto the omega’s ankle. “Come back to bed, I told you that you weren’t going to work.”  
            “I know,” Louis wiggled his foot. “I wanna make your breakfast –like a good omega.”  
            Harry picked his face off his pillow, “I don’t want you away from me –come back to bed.”

            Louis pouted, crawling back under the bunch of blankets. He touched Harry’s nose. “I don’t want to be away from you, I will only be down stairs.”

            Harry growled, quickly throwing his leg around Louis’. He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pressed his face into Louis’ gland. “Stay here with me.” Harry licked softly at the bites he had left the night before. “I am not hungry.” He lifted his face, kissing Louis’ blushing cheek. “Are you hungry, Louis?”  
            Louis stroked Harry’s thigh that laid against his. He spoke low, “maybe a little hungry.”

            “Then I will make you food.”

            “But then you will leave me!”

            Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ lips. “Mm, it is very different, omega.”  
            “How so!” Louis tried moving away with no luck. “If you get up from the bed –so will I!”

            “No, I am your alpha today –I will care for you.” Harry stretched, leg still holding Louis’ still. “I will feed my hungry omega.”

            Louis whined, rubbing his eye. “I want eggs.”  
            “Only eggs, omega?” Harry kissed Louis’ sleepy eyes. “Would you like some toast?”

            “Yeah,” Louis yawned, diving into Harry’s neck. “I want four slices.”  
            “You want juice?”

            “I want water.” Louis ran his finger up and down Harry’s exposed shoulder. “I want an apple –I saw one left.”

            “You like apples, sweet omega?”

            “Yes.” Louis moaned, “I like this a lot.”  
            “I can tell.” Harry tickled his sides tenderly. “I can feel you vibrating against me, you love attention.” Louis held on tightly to Harry.

            His cousin had told him a long time ago about bonding. Bonds were sacred, it wasn’t like marriage and it wasn’t like sex. Bonding was a whole-nother world. It didn’t just keep you together –it kept you from falling apart.

            Harry hadn’t even knotted him last night, which was disappointing. Harry wasn’t stupid though, the chance of an omega getting pregnant with a knot was 99%. Louis was not on birth control and since he was a virgin, his body was not prepared for a baby –so, no baby for Louis. It didn’t help that he had been on suppressants for so long –Louis’ body would reject any child that even tried for at least a month.

            The knot still sounded nice.

            The sex was incredible. Louis didn’t know it would hurt so much, but he also didn’t know it would feel so good. Their bodies were so compatible, they were so in sync. Harry was so sweet, he cared so much for Louis’ wellbeing. After sex, he cleaned them and left Louis in the bath while he changed some of the wet sheets. Louis may have not reacted so well to being alone but he was okay now.

            Leaving an omega alone after sex was a cause for disaster –leaving an alpha alone after sex was a cause for catastrophe. Omegas were frail and gentle, they weren’t supposed to be alone after sex; it scared them. Alphas shouldn’t be left alone because they were aggressive –selfish, and would break down walls to find their omega. Alphas became more attached to omegas then omegas did to them.

            Louis wasn’t Harry’s official omega, they hadn’t solidified anything. Harry never even mentioned courting Louis. But right now, Louis was Harry’s omega and Harry was his alpha. And that was perfectly fine by Louis.

            “So sweet, my omega, you were so calm last night.”

            Louis made small noises into Harry’s neck. Louis did love the attention, the most he ever got was from Zayn. Louis finally understood why some omegas went crazy looking for mates. This was worth all the crazy in the world.

            “Let me go cook for you, I will be down stairs.”

            Louis nodded, letting the alpha go. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I want the remote –for the TV, please.”

            Harry came back handing Louis the remote. He kissed his forehead, “I’ll be right back, stay in the nest.” Harry jogged away, letting Louis observe every bloody scratch on the alphas back.

            Louis smiled, sitting up. He held his lower back, “ow.” He sat against the head board, turning on the TV. He flicked to different channels until it landed on the news.

            He turned the volume up a little, bringing his knees to his chest.

            There had been a storm last night. Louis sighed, he had to go to work today. There would be so many lights down. He carefully got out of the bed, hand on his back. He stretched before staring at Harry’s and his nest. It was a beautiful nest, Harry had found more pillows and added them in there. Louis wanted to get back in it if he was honest. He wanted to stay there and let his alpha care for him.

            Alas, Louis had work to do.

            He scratched his thigh, walking down the stairs softly and slowly. The bed screamed at him, pleaded with his feet to turn Louis around. Luckily, Harry’s home was covered in brick and wood, keeping Louis’ naked body warm and comfortable.

            Louis poked his head in the kitchen, not seeing Harry. “Harry?” The omega padded around the house in only Harry’s socks. He looked in every room, even the backyard. “Harry!” Louis frowned walking back inside.

            He ran back upstairs, looking inside the closed study. “Harry?” No Harry.

            Louis crossed his arms. “Harry!” He ran back down stairs. “Harry!” He groaned in frustration, going back outside. “Harry, this isn’t funny!” Louis rubbed his eyes when they began to water. His voice cracked when he came back inside. “Ha –Harry!” Louis hugged his arms. “Har –Harry!”

            He hit the wall next to the kitchen, and the one by the guest bedroom down stairs, and the wall next to the front door.

            Louis opened the door slowly, shivering at the rainy air. It made him cold, he should have put on clothes. “Harry?” Louis tried, tears turning cold.

            “Louis!” Harry practically shrieked.

            Louis jumped, staring right into the Alphas eyes. He glanced over at another man in a suit.

            Louis quickly slammed the door, laying against it. He swallowed hard, he had been outside.

           

Harry tried opening the door but Louis slammed it closed. “Louis!”

            Louis made a b-line for the stairs, letting the front door slam open. He could here Harry’s steps echoing over his, following his every move. Louis just made it to the door when he was picked up.

            “Are you insane!” Harry carried him as if he weighed nothing. He threw him onto the bed like if he was nothing. “I told you to stay in the nest!”

            “I –I couldn’t find you.” Louis was crying, but he kept eye contact with Harry’s eyes. Harry’s eyes were completely black –why were his eyes black! “You –you said you –were going to be down stairs.”

            “I told you to stay here!” Harry hopped onto the bed, backing Louis up against the head board. “That alpha just saw you naked!”  
            Louis whimpered, covering his face. Harry moved the hands away, “I told you to stay in the bed! You don’t listen!”

            “Mm!” Louis cried out loud. His tears fell generously, “I’m sorry!” Louis reached out for the alpha who didn’t deny him. He shuddered against Harry’s cold torso. “I couldn’t find you!”

            Harry bit into a mark on Louis’ shoulder. “I told you to stay in the bed, Louis.”

            “I did!” Louis sobbed, “I had to talk you you…”

            “Yeah?” Harry adjusted Louis so he sat in the alphas lap. Harry wiped the tears off of his face. He licked Louis’ salty cheeks with nothing but care. “It couldn’t have waited?”

            Louis shook his head, leaning into the small licks he received. “I didn’t know you were with an alpha.”

            Harry growled, “He saw you.” Louis flinched. “He saw this body.” Harry caressed Louis’ sides. “He saw those soft pink nipples I sucked on last night.” Louis blinked up at Harry.

            “I didn’t know, alpha.”    

            “I know you didn’t.” Harry sighed, “I’m sorry I scared you.” He kissed Louis’ temple. “I saw red.”

            “Your eyes changed,” Louis opened his eyes big. “They turned black.”

            “It happens in my family line.” Harry nudged Louis’ nose with his own. “I was angry.”

            Louis pouted, “Are you still angry?”

            “Yes.” Harry kissed Louis’ pout away. “But, I shouldn’t have went outside without telling you. That was my fault.” He brought Louis’ cold fingers to his lips. “You’re freezing, baby, is it too cold?”

            “No, I was outside –looking for you.”

            “You went to the backyard looking for me all naked, omega?” Harry cooed, “How sweet.”

            Louis blushed, “I’m really hungry now.”

            “I know, Louis, I’m sorry.” Harry huffed, “Gavin, that alpha, came by to ask if we were still having dinner. My phone is dead so he knocked –he is our neighbor.” Louis nodded. “He is unmated. I don’t want you ever going to his home.”

            Louis nodded quickly, “I won’t.”

            “Good boy.” Harry sighed happily. “I didn’t want to let him in with the smell of a de-virginized omega. My omega.” He growled into Louis’ ear.

            Louis played with Harry’s rings. “I have to go to work.” Harry’s snarl echoed in Louis’ chest. He cowered away, “you’re scaring me!”

            Harry squeezed Louis close, “I told you, you aren’t going to work today.”

            “It rained! I have to –I’ll be so behind.”

            “I can use another omega as my secretary for the day.”

                                                                                                               

            It was Louis’ turn to growl. He bit down hard on Harry’s forearm, ripping himself from Harry’s hold. Louis moved away from the alpha inch by inch. “You will not!”

            Harry watched Louis with careful eyes. He crawled slowly to the edge of the bed. Louis’ breathing kept Harry where he was. “You dare use another omega and I will leave!” Harry licked his lips, kneeling off the bed.

            Harry’s arm was bleeding and Louis could taste the metal in his mouth. The alpha looked like a feral animal. He moved around Louis, seeing from which angle he could capture the shaking omega.

            “I will not.” Harry approached Louis making the omega run to the other side of the room. “Louis,” Harry warned. “Do not make this a chase –you will lose.” The dumbest thing you could do was try to out run an alpha. Alphas enjoyed the chase but they didn’t enjoy the challenge.

            Louis turned around to the large window, pressing his hands to it. “You’ll make me so angry if you get an omega to do my job. I am very jealous, Harry.” Warm hands wrapped over his stomach.

            Harry’s hands kneaded his skin, “as am I, omega. I will not, but I told you that I don’t want you at work.”

            “I don’t want to be behind.”  
“It will only be for a day, doll.”

            Louis gasped at the name. He went docile, “Harry.” Louis cupped the hands around his stomach, “fine.” He leaned into the large arms that enveloped him. “I’m still waiting for my breakfast.”

            “Yes, my omega.” Harry kissed the large mark on the back of his neck. “Will you behave and stay in our nest, hm?”  

            “I will, alpha.” Louis turned around wrapping two arms around Harry’s neck. “Take me to bed.”

            Harry smiled, “with honor.”

-

            “Ugh!”

            Louis was so bored. He had called Niall, even talked to Zayn. Louis cleaned –nothing, because Harry’s home was spotless. Louis played on his phone until it died. He tried to clean the pool, but realized it was pointless with a garbage bag and his hand. Louis watched TV until his eyes hurt. He took a nap, ate the last waffle in the freezer, and took two showers (one in the shower and one in the bath).

            Louis was about to croak. –so, he called Harry.

            “Doll?”

            Louis cuddled into his pillow, “alpha.”

            “Mm,” Harry almost moaned. “Why do you sound so sweet, omega?”

            Louis played with a loose string in his pillow case, “I’m so lonely.” He groaned, “Come home.”

            “I won’t be home until late, Louis, I told you this.”

            “Can I go out?”  
            “I prefer you don’t.”

            “Just to the mall –or to the park!”

            “I know it must not be fun. You can go out any other day, I don’t want people sniffing around you.”

            “I can’t cook though, what am I supposed to eat!”

            “You can order food.”

            “Harry!” Louis kicked his sheets away, “I can’t just stay here until you come home.”

            “You can, it’s only one day.”

            “I am lonely –and needy! You made me like this!”

            “No, this was your fault.” Harry shuffled, “you wanted sex so bad, now we had sex and nothing is okay. You’ve made me needy and greedy, this is your fault.”

            Louis tried not to laugh, “You said you had self-control.”

            “I do, but no alpha can have self-control with an omega in lingerie, and such soft skin –such pink nipples.” Harry growled, “Such a beautiful omega –sweet smelling.”

            Louis whimpered, “I’m ugly.”

            “No.” Harry laughed, “You dress ugly –you are far from ugly.” Louis gritted his teeth. “Do not be angry, I will fix your wardrobe soon, doll, don’t worry.”  
            “I like my clothes.”

            “You may keep them but when I take you out –you will not wear anything with holes.”

            “I like my holes!”

            “I like your holes too.” Louis went red. “But, I can’t have other people see your holes, do you understand?”

            Louis cleared his throat, “yes, alpha.”

            “I will be home around nine, you do not have to stay up. Make sure you eat.”

            “I will.” Louis rubbed his eye, “hurry up!”

            “I will do my best, omega. Behave and please, do not go out.”

            “Yes, alpha.”

-

Louis went out.

            He went out to buy some groceries so he could try and make Harry and himself lunch to take to work. Louis sort of wished he hadn’t because there were a lot of people in the store who bumped into him. He came home and washed for the third time today, but the smells weren’t really coming off.

            Many people had sniffed at Louis, thinking he wasn’t going to notice. Many alphas stared at him, which was awkward but none tried anything. Mostly from the large prominent bites he left exposed.

            Louis put on one of Harry’s dirty work shirts to try and get the smells off of him and it had worked for the most part. The problem was that Harry was a wolf, an actual alpha wolf born from a clan, and could probably smell Louis’ burning rice from the restaurant.

            Louis cried about it for thirty minutes because all he was trying to do was be the perfect omega. He called Niall and cried for another thirty minutes because Harry was going to be so angry with him. Niall said Louis had to listen if he wanted to be the perfect omega. Harry didn’t need him to do anything, just listen. Louis cried some more because he couldn’t do something so simple. It was his fault. Louis had been a virgin just yesterday. He was trying his best! He didn’t know how this worked!

            So after his forth shower of the day, he crawled into his nest and stayed put with the burnt rice left abandoned on the stove. Louis kept all of Harry’s clothes close, putting his favorite socks over his hands and his second favorite on his feet.

            Harry came home at 8:59 on the dot.

            “Louis!”

            Louis whined into his blanket. “I’m here!” He kept his eyes focused on the TV when Harry opened the door to their bedroom. He looked at the alpha. Harry looked just as sexy when he came home as when he left from home. “Hi.”  
            “What the hell.”

            Louis frowned.

            “Louis, I told you to stay home.”

            Louis sat up. “I –I did.”

            “Now you’re lying.” Harry let his hands fall to his sides. “You realize, this is already not going to work.”

            Louis could feel his chest tighten. He let the tears collapse over his eyes, “I’m trying so hard.”  
            “All I asked was for you to stay home. –It’s so simple, but now you’re even lying to my face. There are groceries in the kitchen –what, did they fall from the sky?”

            Louis covered his face, “I promise, I’ll be good now.”

            “You told me that already.” Louis lifted his face to watch Harry undo his tie. The alpha wasn’t screaming at him, clearly tired, but Harry was upset. He threw his tie somewhere before undoing his shoes. “Stay home, stay home.” He shook his head, “You suck at being an omega –you can’t even listen.”

            “I know I do!” Louis sat up on his knees, “but I’m trying! I don’t know how to do this!” He reached out for the alpha, “Please, I’m trying so hard.” Harry approached him, unable to ignore the distressed omega. Louis wrapped his whole body around the alpha, sniffing at all the different kinds of smells he brought into their home.

            “No!” Louis pushed Harry before he got into the bed. Louis got out of the nest, pushing Harry to the bathroom. “Shower!”

            “Sh,” Harry grabbed Louis’ crying face. “Relax.”  
            “Shower!” Louis was screaming at the top of his lungs. He sniffled when Harry started licking his face. “Shower…”

            “I will.” Harry picked Louis up by his thighs, his omega letting him. “Would you like to shower with me?” Harry sniffed him, “I smell people on you too.”

            “Yes, wash it away.”

            “I will, doll.” Harry sat Louis on their bathroom counter making him hiss at the cold. “You don’t want me in your nest?”

            “Not when you smell like other people!”

            “Okay, okay. Calm.” Harry kissed Louis softly, waiting for the omega to deepen the kiss. “I’m supposed to be mad at you but now I feel like I did something wrong.”

            “No,” Louis hugged him. “You’re perfect.”

            Harry rubbed his back, “We’ll figure it out.”

            “Sex.” Louis moaned, “Scent me.”

            “Yeah?” Harry purred. “In the shower?”

            “Mmhm, and my nest.”  
            “Okay, my omega doll, whatever you want.”

-

            “Harry,” Louis moaned into the tile. He held onto the edge of the tub while the alpha ate him out. Harry pushed two fingers inside him, licking around them. Louis pushed back against them, “please put it back inside.” He begged.

            Harry seemed to be in a funny mood. He fucked Louis, then when Louis came he ate him out. Louis almost came again, and Harry started fucking him again –then, eating him out –then fingering him –then fucking him. It was all a little strange. It was making Louis’ body go into shock. Every time one pleasure slapped him on the cheek, another dropped kicked his knee. He was so sensitive, covered in slick and his own drool, crying through closed eyes.

            “Please –please.” Louis felt Harry move away from his ass, sucking a nice bruise onto his cheek. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Louis’ hole, teasing his thrusts.

            “You’re leaking everywhere.”

            Louis almost screamed at the intrusion. He wanted to ask if there was something wrong with him leaking but physically couldn’t. Louis’ knuckles went white with his hold on the side of the bathtub. “Oh, you’re so big!” Louis panted into the steamy air. “It feels so good.” He reached in between his legs, tugging roughly on his hurting erection.

            “I’m so big, but I somehow fit in such a tight little ass.” Harry groaned, hands keeping Louis’ hips in a death grip. Harry dug rounded nails into Louis’ hips, kissing his back with small nibbles of love. “You have to be the tightest omega in the world.”

            Louis rubbed his thumb over and over his dick, moaning at every time Harry’s cock pulled out of him to just have his body suck him back in. “Ha –Harry, I’m gunna cum.” Louis’ arched inward when Harry’s hips slapped his violently.

            “Cum, my sweet doll, you can do as you please.” Harry closed his eyes, “you feel so good –wanna pop my knot in you.”  
            “Oh god.” Louis came quietly; unable to make much noise. He trembled, hand almost slipping off the bath tile. He caught the cum in his hand –stupid enough to think it would dirty the bath somehow.

            “Ah,” Harry took a big breath. “When you cum, it smells like heaven.” Harry pulled on Louis’ hair until the omega was up right. “I want to fill you up so badly, omega.”

            “Do it.” Louis let Harry wrap a large hand around his throat. “Fuck –knot me, alpha.”

            Harry growled, squeezing Louis’ throat until the omega’s eyes fluttered shut. He snapped his hips a few more times, moaning at the smell his sweet omega gave off. The smell of pregnancy –how fertile he smelled –the smell of how bad he wanted a child to grow in him.

            Harry bit right into Louis’ gland –not thinking, not even considering the consequences –not caring for the consequences –he bit right into the gland, Louis went limp and Harry stuffed him to the brim with his knot.

            Harry could see his own vision go blurry. He put every effort not to let Louis fall forward. He held the omega close, careful to listen to every tiny noise that came from his mouth. Careful not to hurt him –realizing this was Louis’ very first knot and it was probably painful.

            He licked the gland over and over, making sure the mark was still there. Letting himself get high off the smells in the air, Louis’ moans and gasps, the shape of Louis’ body against him.

            He kissed Louis’ neck and shoulder, kissed his limp fingers. Louis would not let Harry take his hands away from him. He made sure Harry’s left hand stayed on his hip by covering it with his own.

            Louis was crying but his mouth was upwards in a small smile. Harry could smell how happy the omega was, he didn’t need to see.

            Louis would be so angry when Harry told him he wasn’t going to work tomorrow. There would be such a fight and Harry couldn’t blame the lingerie today. Harry lost control. He saw stars and he saw babies and he saw a very pregnant Louis and that’s all he could see when he bit and knotted him.

           

            The knot was coming undone and Harry carefully, slowly, laid Louis on his back. He hovered over the omega, feeling his knot un-swell. “Baby doll?” Harry hummed, licking both of Louis’ eyes. Harry tried to lick Louis’ whole body, grooming the small omega who purred for it.

            “My nest.” Louis touched his swollen tummy. “I wanna go to my nest.”

            Harry’s eyes widened, Louis’ stomach was extended. He put a soft hand on Louis’ belly, letting the hot water hit his back. “You look so beautiful.”

            Louis arched, whining high. “S’ coming out, want my nest.”

            Harry almost wanted to drown. Omegas were such beautiful beings. They were so docile and beautiful, they were sweet and nice. In this moment, Louis was far from a shitty omega, Louis was the perfect omega. The way he let Harry pick him up, dry him off without a complaint. Harry put him in their nest –in nothing but Louis’ favorite socks (his socks). The way the omega laid on his side and let the pillows and blankets wrap him. Louis was the only omega in the world right now and it may have been because of the situation but it didn’t really matter. Louis was in his bed, in a nest Harry made for him, in Harry’s socks, and filled with Harry’s cum. Louis was his omega and that’s all that he could see.

-

            Harry woke up feeling like a million dollars. He sat up, rubbing his eyes –he was even smiling. He looked over to Louis, forming a frown. Harry shot up from the bed and quickly ran down stairs. “Louis!” He ran in every room of the house, outside and inside.

            Harry’s vision was going black. He ran to his room, snatched up his phone and started getting ready.

            On the third ring, Liam picked up.

            “Good morning, Harry.”

            “Is Louis at work?” He didn’t mean to scream (and, or growl) at Liam, but he did.

            The beta’s manner changed, “Uh yes, Harry, he came in at seven today. He’s in a conference call with DOM Corp.”

            “Tell him if he isn’t in his car when I get to work I’m going to burn the fucking building down!”

            “But –but the call-”

            “I don’t care!” Harry could hear his phone cracking in his hand. He hadn’t heard Louis even get up. He hadn’t heard him dress, he didn’t hear anything. Was the omega afraid of him? Did he not want to stay with him?

            Harry looked through Louis’ drawers quickly, seeing all his clothes still there. Those stupid clothes, covered in holes. Harry didn’t want to admit how happy they just made him. He’d look at it all day, so long as Louis’ clothes stayed there –in their home. Harry sighed before running to brush his teeth.

            Why would he leave without telling him? Harry was trying to calm down, he really was, but he just couldn’t. God forbid, Louis was pregnant and at work! Harry hadn’t even got to smell him! God forbid, some stupid alpha tried to touch him! God forbid, Louis was walking around with Harry’s cum in him!

            Oh, the thoughts had Harry seeing red.

            Harry was supposed to be the first one to see his omega in the morning. Make sure he was okay for work, make sure he ate, and make sure he was happy and healthy. Harry passed out so hard –how did he not even hear him!

            Harry ran to his phone while putting his socks on. “What!”

            “Harry.” Came a small voice, “why are you so angry?”

            Angry? Angry? Harry was fucking livid. “Why am I angry?” Harry stood up when both socks were on. “You aren’t supposed to be at work! You are supposed to be here –with me! I knotted you last night! I bit you! You shouldn’t be at work –you are to be with me in our nest!”

            He could hear Louis’ teeth chattering. “You never told me I had to stay home –you –you said I could go to work.”

            “That was before last night!” Harry kicked on his shoes. “I’m going over there right now –you better be right next to your car when I get there.”

            “Will you hit me?”

            Harry stopped at the top of the stairs, “I would never lay a hand on you.”

            Louis breathed out, “I didn’t know –please, don’t be angry.”

            Harry sat on the stair case, head in his hand. “Louis, I’m going to be home.” He swallowed hard, “clock out and be home in ten minutes.”

            “Yes, alpha.”

            Harry threw his phone down the stairs. He pulled on his hair –hit him? Oh Harry would never –Harry would slap his ass until it was bright red, but never hit his small omega.

            Harry wasn’t used to this. He didn’t think that sex could be so intimate, he didn’t think that it would be so fun. Louis was fun and always sweet. Louis was always sweet. Harry had plenty of omegas in his bed. It was frowned upon in his clan to sleep around, but Harry wasn’t looking for a pair.

            His father always told him that he’d find his pair when he wasn’t looking. His mother told him that there was no way he’d find a pair in the city.

            Louis was the farthest thing from what he wanted. He wanted a poised, respectful, quiet omega. Louis was all over the place, loud, disrespectful –but if he wasn’t the most perfect omega, Harry didn’t know what was.

            Louis was his secretary for three weeks and when he came to him about mating it couldn’t have turned off Harry more. He couldn’t even imagine an alpha actually wanting the omega. Yes, Louis was absolutely beautiful –every alpha in that building wanted him (for sex). No one would ever think of bonding –or even courting an omega like Louis. But Harry be damned, if he wasn’t ready to bite into his scent gland again. Be damned if he wasn’t ready to bring Louis to his clan and flaunt him.

            Harry had kissed him asleep last night. Louis kept wiggling and whining.  Harry scented the boy until the whole room was covered in his scent. He knew the bite was making Louis restless. He felt bad and stayed up, licking at the painful mark until he fell asleep. The omega had woken up at two in the morning whimpering and Harry ran to get him more water. Harry’s main priority was Louis and Louis alone. He wrapped the boy in a blanket and cuddled him until Louis didn’t wake up again.

            Harry may have been too excited to actually sleep so he stayed up –which makes sense why he didn’t flinch this morning.

            “Alpha?” Harry looked up when he heard the door close.

            “I’m home.” Louis stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at Harry’s now-cracked phone. He looked up pouting, “You broke it.”

            Harry put both elbows on his knees, folding his fingers against his mouth. “I was mad.”

            Louis walked up the stairs slowly, kneeling in front of the disheveled alpha. “I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to go to work today. You never said anything.”

            “When was I supposed to?” Harry sighed, “last night was a lot, we didn’t talk much.”

            Louis cupped Harry’s face. “I’m sorry.” He kissed him, “I’m home now.”

            Harry hugged him quickly, inhaling every smell on him. Harry said a small thank you when he could only smell himself on the omega. Louis giggled, “I’ve never seen Liam so scared.” He moved away making a shocked expression. “His eyes were huge when he came in the conference room.” Louis laughed when Harry started to smile. “’Harry wants you to go right now’.” He leaned on Harry’s shoulder, “I was worried, I thought something bad happened.”

            “Don’t leave me alone in the morning. It doesn’t settle well –we haven’t been together long at all but, we bonded –it’s done. Our bodies are in sync, you can’t leave me in the morning, without as much as a goodbye, and expect me to be okay.”

            Louis nodded, kissing Harry’s neck. “Yes, alpha.”

            “I bit you last night.” Louis touched the bite mark over his scent gland. “I didn’t mean to, but I did.” Harry shook his head, “I should have asked.”

            Louis grinned, “I like it.” He nuzzled his nose against Harry’s. “It feels so good, I feel like you’re near me.” Louis settled beside him. “It’s weird, I was just a virgin and now I’m bonded –happened really fast.”

            Harry held him close “I’m surprised you aren’t pregnant.” He sighed, “Also relieved.”

            Louis patted his stomach, “I was on suppressants for a while –I won’t get pregnant for another month or so.”

            Harry raised a brow, “suppressants, what for?”

            Louis shrugged, hugging Harry’s arm. “I was a virgin omega, with no mate. Heats just made me horny and cry, it made me lonely.”

            Harry kissed the side of his face. “I understand.”

            Louis stared at Harry’s phone at the end of the stairs. “Your eyes were totally black last night –like when you got angry yesterday.”

            “It means I like you.” Harry shoved him playfully, “does it scare you?”

            “A little,” Louis shoved back. “It’s hot though, it’s like all you see is me.”

            “It’s all I do see.”

            Louis groaned, “This is weird, you hated me a few days ago.”

            “I never hated you, doll, I hated things about you.”

            Louis slapped Harry making him laugh. “Thanks, but you’re going to have to put up with it.”

            “And I am!” Harry squished him, “I am trying my best too.”

            Louis touched the bite mark he left on Harry’s forearm, “sorry, I bit you.”

            “Lick it, if you’re sorry.”

            Louis did. He kissed the mark and kitten licked the teeth dents. “I want to go out for dinner today.”

            “I have a few meetings today.” Harry looked down at himself. “I didn’t even dress for work.”

            Louis smiled, “you think they’d mind if you came in like that?”

            “I don’t care,” Harry growled, kissing Louis’ mouth. “I was going to break every door in Flora Corp until I found you.”

            Louis smoothed, “how sweet.” He yawned, “Well, since I’m not going to work.” He stood up, “I guess, I’ll go back to sleep.” He held his back, “I slept so well but then my alarm went off.”

            “Your alarm?” Harry followed him to the bedroom, “I didn’t wake up with your alarm going off.”

            Louis waved Harry away, “it’s okay.” He winked, “I was good enough to put you in a coma.”

            Harry growled before chasing Louis around their bedroom.

-

            “I need four hundred copies –two hundred need to go out by one.” Louis kept up with Harry’s long strides. “The other will go to Liam. Make sure lunch is here promptly for the three-thirty meeting.” Harry spun around, kissing his concentrated omega. He nudged Louis’ nose, “and make sure you eat today, doll.”

            Louis smiled softly, kissing back. “Yes, alpha.”

            Harry kissed him once more before walking away.

            Louis leaned against the wall, and slid down. He clutched his binder, full of notes, to his chest. It had been a month. They were happy and sappy. Everyone in Flora Corp knew about Harry and Louis. Louis seemed to either attract or completely repel alphas. Some tried him, because they thought they were big and bad. Others ran from him when they smelled him –especially when they smelled a clan alpha on him.

            Louis only saw Zayn and Niall through his cell phone. He didn’t dare try and go over (for Zayn’s sake and Harry’s). They didn’t talk for very long –Zayn, making sure his omega wasn’t on the phone for too long. But Louis was still grateful.

            This week had been rough. It was a rainy season, and with that came plenty of energy issues. Harry was pretty stressed and Louis went to sleep alone every day. He’d sometimes wake up and find Harry in his study, eyes glued to his computer screen.

            They were merging with another company. A company that only accepted alphas. Harry had accepted because he had to think about Flora Corp but he also needed to think about Louis. They hired more omegas for Flora Corp, but with that always came issues.

            Louis did his best to make sure every omega was respected and did his/her job. Things weren’t perfect, but they were both trying their best. Louis was stressed too, he suddenly became the whole building’s secretary. He ran around like a maniac but he did it.

            Today was special. It was Friday. Harry didn’t have to come in on Saturdays, he chose to. But now that he had Louis, the weekend was his and Louis’. The both kept their Saturday free, and didn’t have to worry about Sundays.

            “Ew,” Liam stopped in front of him. “Why are you on the floor?”

            Louis looked around, quickly getting up with Liam’s help. “Thanks, sorry.”

            “Is there a reason you’re sitting on the floor when you have so much work to do?”

            “I was day dreaming!” Louis glared, “shoo!”

            Liam rolled his eyes, “you’re incredibly stupid.”

            “You’re stupid!” Louis shouted while Liam walked away. “I’m going to bring you so many stacks of paper –you’re gunna drown in it!”

            Liam didn’t stop walking, ignoring Louis. The omega stomped his foot. “Jerk!”

            “Louis.”

            Louis spun around, smiling at one of the new omegas. “Yes!”

            “Um,” She was a very quiet woman. “I went into the wrong restroom.” She was blushing, “I –I can’t find the omega restroom.”

            Louis laughed walking with her, “Oh, don’t worry. I go in the wrong bathroom all the time.”

            She smiled, “you do?”

            “Of course.” Louis shook his head, “it’s completely normal –hey!”

            The new group of alphas turned around, “Oh god.” One of them, Yani, smiled. “Yes, Louis?”

            “I asked you to file the papers I left with you like an hour ago!”

            The omega beside him looked at Louis like he was crazy.

            Yani stopped smiling, “I said I’d get to it. You told me you didn’t need it until eleven.”

            “It is ten thirty –I walked by earlier and you all are still standing in the same spot.” Louis tucked the binder under his arm. “Get to work –now. If I don’t have my papers by eleven –you won’t have any of yours by four –when you leave.”

            The alpha approached him, hovering right in his face. “You’ve grown a lot of balls, omega.” He snorted. “Because Harry fucks you –you think I have to respect you –that I have to take such a tone?”

            Louis didn’t flinch. He stepped closer, the female omega unintentionally grabbing his arm. “I don’t care if Harry was fucking me in this hallway.” Louis growled, “I want my papers by eleven.”

            Yani grabbed Louis by his suit. “You are making a huge mistake, omega.”

            An alpha behind him quickly pulled Yani away. “Stop, hey!” He pushed him, “don’t touch him. Harry will kill you.”

            “Oh, please!’ Louis practically screamed. “Harry doesn’t have to know a thing!” He threw his binder, “please, hit me! I will relish in it!”

            The omega moved Louis back from the snarling alpha. “Louis, I think that’s enough.”

            “You are the last alpha on the planet I’d be afraid of!”  
            “Yani!” Three other alphas held him back.

            “I will break you, omega, you disrespectful bitch!”

            Louis smiled, “try.”

-

            Louis was stupid

            “Go call security!”

            Louis always did this.

            “Someone find Harry!”

            Louis always picked his battles without actually looking. Louis never feared an alpha. Alphas who he saw as an actual threat –he feared. Louis feared Zayn, he feared his father –Louis feared Harry. Louis did not, in no way, fear Yani. Yani was such a shitty worker, Louis couldn’t fear him.

            But right now, Louis was a little afraid. He wasn’t so much afraid for himself –Louis was pretty fast. He ate well, and he was active. Yani was fast because he was an alpha, Louis was fast because he had to be. Louis had out run plenty of alphas in his life time.

            Louis was afraid for Yani when Harry caught him. He was afraid for himself when Harry caught him. Because Harry wouldn’t stop until he caught Louis. Harry wasn’t just fast because he was an alpha, Harry was fast because he was a wolf. Harry was fast because he hated being challenged. Harry was fast because he was determined.

            “Yani!” Louis could hear the security chasing both of them. He looked back for a second, breath hitching at how close Yani was.

            Louis took a sharp turn, bumping into a few people on his way past the elevator. His chest hurt so much, he was sweating up a storm and it was almost eleven.

            Louis was on the fifth floor, he almost didn’t remember running down stairs. The security were fast but Yani was going for blood. The alpha could never hold his temper and Louis spoke to Liam many times about it. Liam promised when they were able to replace him that he’d have him fired.

            “Harry!”

            Louis almost stopped running when someone called the alpha. He didn’t need to turn around to know Harry was running past the security, eyes set on Yani.

            Louis only stopped when he heard growling. He turned around, legs about to give out. The security were right behind Harry who held Yani’s face to the floor. Harry roared making many of the alphas and omegas back away.

            Louis held his chest, trying to catch his breath. He was going to be in so much trouble.

            The security grabbed Yani and hand cuffed him. Harry stood up, eyes covered in a black shadow. Louis turned around and sprinted to the nearest exit.

            He ran down the flight of stairs, Harry was right behind him.

            Harry slammed him against the wall and Louis’s vision became spotty. Harry growled loud and if anyone was coming upstairs –they definitely turned around. Louis didn’t see much, he did feel Harry bite into his shoulder until he bled.

            The omega screamed, holding onto Harry’s arms. Louis laid his head against the alphas shoulder, panting out what ever breath was left in his lungs.

            Harry was so angry and Louis’ didn’t need to see to know that.

            The omega collapsed when Harry picked him up.

-

            “Here,” Harry threw more wrapped gifts on their bed.

            Louis sat up, opening his legs. “More gifts?”

            “Yep.” Harry removed his coat. “Everyone misses you.” Harry rolled his shoulders, “Liam sent balloons. They are down stairs.”

            Louis lifted one of the cards. He laughed, reading it. “’Holy shit, I can’t believe you out ran an alpha. Love Jackie.’” Louis smiled, smile dropping when he saw Harry wasn’t smiling. “I said I was sorry!”  
            “This is your fault. Yani lost his job and almost went to jail because of you.”

            “He was an awful worker! He should have lost his job!”

            “He didn’t need to lose it like that!” Harry shouted back. “The whole fucking building is on edge around me! I’ve answered over a hundred questions because you don’t know how to hold your fucking tongue!”

            Louis sat back down. He looked away, “I said sorry.”

            “Sorry isn’t enough, Louis.” Harry sat on the edge of the bed, Louis immediately behind him. He kissed Harry’s neck, massaging his shoulders gently. “I got suspended –isn’t that enough?”

            Harry groaned, “That didn’t need to happen.”

            “I know,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek until his alpha turned his head to kiss his omega. “But, it did. Everyone will get over it.”  
            Harry sighed turning around. He laid Louis down, hand cupping under his thigh. “Yani could have died.”

            Louis snorted, “He wouldn’t have died from security.”

            Harry squeezed Louis’ leg making him flinch. “From me!” He growled low, “I was going to bite his throat out. I didn’t know what was going on.”

            Louis pouted kissing Harry’s forehead. “I’m sorry, alpha.”  
            Harry kissed Louis over and over. He rubbed his body before sucking a small mark on his collar. “I am exhausted.”

            Louis petted his hair, “I made dinner!”

            Harry chuckled, “I smelled burnt food.”  
            “I didn’t burn it –all of it.”  
            “Well,” Harry sat up, “something smells burnt.”

            “The meat.” Louis mumbled. He picked up another small gift. “Ooh!” Louis shook the box of candies. “Barbra got me candy!”

            “You don’t even like candy.”

            “I know!” Louis hugged the box. “But I thought Barbie hated me!”

            “Maybe because you call her Barbie.” Harry removed his shirt. “It’s going to be a Holiday weekend.”

            “What holiday?” Louis questioned, opening another box.

            “It’s a religious holiday. It starts Sunday til Tuesday.”

            Louis groaned, “Nothing’s going to be opened all weekend –until Tuesday!” He fell sideways. “What are we going to do? I can’t stand Sundays, how am I supposed to deal with this!” He held his chest, “we’re going to die in your house.”

            “Our house.”  
            “Our house!” Louis sat up, frowning while he opened other gifts. “It’s going to be so boring, Harry.” He shook the small snow globe. He held it up for Harry to see. “Look what Jason got me!”

            Harry smiled tiredly, “that’s very nice, baby doll.”

            Louis shook it harder, “I can’t wait til it starts snowing.”

            “You like snow?”

            “Nope!” Louis set the globe down. “Hate it so much. When it starts snowing we go to Zayn’s grandmothers –oh.” Louis blinked at the presents and looked up at Harry. “I can’t go to Zayn’s grandmother’s house if I’m with you!”

            Harry rubbed his temples, “Louis, please lower your voice.”  
            Louis quickly got off the bed to hug his alpha. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I’ll make you some coffee.”

            “Thank you, Louis.” Harry kissed his nose. “I’m going to shower then we’ll have your burnt food.”

            “You’ll love it.” Louis patted Harry’s butt softly. “I will make you your coffee.” Louis ran out of the room and down the stairs. “Two spoons of coffee, two spoons of sugar.” Louis chanted down every step. “Two spoons of coffee, two spoons of sugar.” He stopped when he heard someone ding their door bell.

            Louis peeked behind the kitchen wall waiting for another ding. He quickly ran to the window, peeking outside. The man from next door smiled at him from behind the fence. Louis opened the door, “Uh, hi!”

            “Hi!” The man smiled, “Is Harry home?”

            “Um,” Louis hid behind the large oak door. “Yes.”  
            The man looked uncomfortable, “Can you get him –maybe?”

            “Uh,” Louis nodded. “Yeah, I can’t let you in!”

            “Okay.” The neighbor rubbed his head. “Can you tell Harry to come out then?”

            “Yeah!” Louis closed the door then flung it open. “Harry’s taking a shower!”

            “Oh.” The man looked around. “Could you have him call me –He told me to come by –he said it was important.”

            “Oh.” Louis stayed at the door in his hole-covered pajamas. “Um, yeah! I’ll tell him –what’s your name?”

            “Uh, Gavin –Gavin Grey!”

            “Gavin.” Louis whispered. He waved at the man, “Okay, I’ll tell him!”

            “Yeah,” Gavin walked away.

            Louis closed the door, Gavin. He scurried to the kitchen. His alpha was waiting for coffee. Louis paused before grabbing the instant coffee. He ran back to the door. “Yes!”

            “Yeah, sorry I rang again. Do you have sugar?”

            “Yes!” Louis looked behind him, “I’m making Harry coffee though, I need to see if I have enough for his coffee first!”

            Gavin blinked at him, “uh, okay.”  
            “Okay!” Louis scratched his leg, “Are you going to wait here?”

            “Yeah, I guess.”

            “Okay!” Louis shut the door running to the kitchen but ran back. “How much sugar do you need?”

            Gavin jumped, “Like a cup.”  
            “Okay!” Louis closed the door running right into Harry. “Alpha!” Louis smiled, “I’m making your coffee.”

            Harry lifted a brow, “Who’s outside –you keep screaming.”

            “It’s Galvin.”

            “Gavin?”

            “Yes.” Louis stood on his toes, “I didn’t let him in because I remember what you said.” He winked, “He’s standing outside –he needed to talk to you and he needs sugar –like a cup.”

            Harry shook his head moving Louis away from the door. He punched some numbers in the keypad opening the gate. “Hey, Gav, come on in.”

-

            “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

            Gavin shook his head with a tight smile. “No, thank you.”

            Louis bowed, “you’re welcome!”

            Harry sighed, “Doll, wait for me upstairs, okay?”

            “Are you leaving soon?”

            Gavin pointed at himself and Louis nodded. “Uh, yeah, soon –I guess.”

            “Okay!” Louis skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

            Harry rubbed his head, “Louis, Louis.”

            “He is –something else.” Gavin laughed. “Wow, he’s so rude.”

            “I know.” Harry sighed, head in his hand. “I’m sorry about that.”

            “It’s fine.” Gavin held up his cup of sugar. “How long have you guys been together?”

            “About a month or so. He works at Flora.”

            “Oh, nice –nice.”

            “He’s on suspension.”  
            Gavin chuckled “you know, I’m not surprised. –What’d he do?”

            “He likes to fight with Alphas, betas –anyone bigger than him.”

            “Well,” Gavin picked up the coffee Louis made him. He took a sip and slowly set it down. “That’s awful.”

            Harry nodded, with a smile. “Worst coffee I’ve ever had.” Harry sipped from his cup. “I think my taste buds have fallen off.”

            “He burns food and makes bad coffee. You must be in love.”

            “Oh, something like that.” Harry sat up, “I called you because I was wondering if you could keep an eye on my place while I take Louis out for the Holiday weekend.”

            “Oh, yeah, of course.”

            “The gardeners are going to come and the maids.” Harry sighed, “I just need someone I trust in the house –Louis’ super territorial, as am I.”

            “No problem.” Gavin picked up the coffee, “where are you guys going?”

            “I’m gunna bring him to a cabin I have in the forest by Handle Lake.”

            “Oh, nice.” Gavin hissed at the taste. “It’s like you want to drink it.”

            Harry smirked, picking up his cup. “You have no idea.”

            “Oh,” Louis stood in the entrance of the kitchen with his hands covered in socks. “You said you were leaving.”

            “Louis,” Harry groaned. “Stop being rude.”

            “I’m not.” Louis pouted. “If he isn’t staying for dinner –dinner is in ten minutes.”

            “Then that means I have ten minutes.” Gavin stated simply.

            Louis blinked at him. “It means you have five.” He turned around, “I will be back in exactly five minutes!”

            Gavin pressed his lips together, patting Harry’s back. “You got one hell of an Omega.”

            Harry took a long swig of coffee, “if only you knew.”

-

            “What are you doing in my study?” Harry leaned on the door with a smile.

            “I’m learning how to cook.” Louis pointed at Harry’s laptop. “I’m going to make us a meal –an un-burnt meal.”

            “Yeah,” Harry rubbed his eyes. He bent down beside his omega. Harry kissed Louis’ arm, “what you going to make us?”

            “Black bean soup with a salad –and bread!”             

            “Mm, sounds good.”

            Louis nodded, “I found out that burnt food is a carcinogen –it’s really bad for you.” He touched Harry’s hair lovingly. “I don’t want you to eat something that’s bad for you.”

            “Mm,” Harry nuzzled Louis’ hand. “Thank you, doll, I appreciate that.”

            “Did you have a nice sleep?” Louis looked at the clock. “It’s ten –are you going to stay up longer?”

            “I will.” Harry laid his head in Louis’ lap. “I just needed a nap.” He looked up. “I’m taking you somewhere this weekend.”

            “Oh?” Louis touched Harry’s cheek. “Where?”

            “I have a cabin by Handle Lake –it’s away from everything so we’ll have to buy food and water. But it’s nice, would you like to go?”

            “I would love to.” Louis kissed him. “I need to pack!” Harry didn’t let him get up.

            “We’ll do it tomorrow.”

            “No!” Louis tried scooting away. “Tonight –oh, I have no nice clothes!”

            “Louis, it’s in the middle of a forest. No one will be there.”

            “Isn’t Handle Lake where your family lives?”

            Harry moved away, “how do you know that?”  
            “Handle Lake is owned by Styles clan. It’s private land!” Louis shook his head, “what if they come by your cabin!”

            Harry laughed, “They won’t. No one can come around my cabin –it’s private.”

            Louis covered his eyes, “I’m telling you. Someone is going to come and I’m going to be embarrassed.”

            “This weekend is for us to enjoy each other. I guarantee I can fuck you outside and no one is going to see us.”  
            “Promise?”

            “I promise.”

-

            “It’s a four hour drive –bring a book or something.”  
            “Four hours!”

-

            “Oh.” Louis watched the gates open for Harry’s car. “It’s really private.” Their home had lots of trees –this cabin looked like it was made out of trees.

            Louis got out of the car with shaky legs. They hadn’t made any pit stops and Louis was fine with that –his legs weren’t thanking him.

            He leaned on the car. “It’s little.”

            “Yeah, it’s a cabin.”

            “I love it.” Louis walked to the door slowly. “It’s like a little home.”

            “I made it.” Harry crossed his arms. “When I was eighteen I started and finished when I was twenty four.”

            Louis gaped at Harry then the cabin. “Holy shit –you made this! This –all on your own!”  
            “It’s normal to do. The fences and cameras came later but yes, I made this. When you’re eighteen it starts a clock. It’s important to mate and have children in my clan. This is where you should come to have your children, away from everyone.”

            Louis smiled bright, “you want my babies?”

            Harry looked at the omega. He smirked, “no, I didn’t bring you here to have babies. I brought you here because I thought you’d enjoy it.” He wrapped two hands around Louis. “And,” He twisted his mouth. “I’m going on a trip in two weeks.”  
            Louis shoved him with a devious smile. “I fucking knew it.” He shook his finger at Harry. “I knew something was up –you lying alpha.”  
            Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Come here.”

            Louis ran around the car to get away from him. “Nope, take me back home.”

            “We drove four hours, Louis.”

            “That’s true.” Louis ran away from the laughing alpha. “You are staying in the car.”

            “You can’t go inside without my prints.” Harry finally caught the omega. Holding him against the car. “Doll –baby!” He chuckled when Louis tried running from him. “Louis, it’s only for a week.”  
            “A week!” Louis tried his best to shove Harry.

            “Louis!” Harry was laughing so hard, it was annoying. “I was going to tell you!”

            “And you were smart enough to do it while we were so far from home!” Harry finally let him go. “But you made one mistake, Styles, no one is out here to hear you scream!”

            Harry licked his lips, approaching the omega. “Hm, no one? Then that means no one is here to hear you scream either.”  
            “Oh no, no.” Louis backed towards the house. “Don’t flip the subject and try to turn this into sex –Harry!” Louis started giggling, “Harry, I’m serious!”  
           

            “Run for me, little omega. Let your alpha chase you.”

            Louis ran straight for the house.

-

            “Your –our house has a fire place too.” Louis cuddled Harry on the couch. “Do you use it?”

            “That room is also for having children. I had it put in after I renovated the house.”

            Louis yawned, “why not just have babies there?”

            Harry pinched Louis’ cheek. “I’m not trying to have babies, that’s why.”  
            Louis giggled, “I like our house.” He glanced up at Harry who focused on the unlit fire place. “If we had babies, what would you name them?”

            “I don’t know.” Harry smiled down at Louis, “what would you name them?”

            “Hm, if it were a girl; I’d name her Athene.”

            “That’s pretty.”

            “And if it’s a boy –I’d name him Aries.”

            Harry kissed Louis a couple of times. “Both names sound wonderful.”  
            “Do you want alphas?”

            “I want,” Harry adjusted Louis’ head on his lap. “A healthy, beautiful child. I don’t care what class it is.”

            Louis stared at Harry for a long time. He’d never really heard someone say that. Omegas wanted alphas –alphas wanted alphas. Louis wanted an alpha. Louis didn’t want his omega child to have to go through the pain of being treated differently. Yes, things were getting better but it didn’t change that a lot of people felt like omegas were still the lower class. It didn’t change that omegas (including himself) felt like their only purpose was to have children and love their alpha.

            Louis wanted a strong alpha son or daughter. He wanted them to stand up for omegas who couldn’t do it for themselves.

            Harry wanted a child. It didn’t matter as long as it was his –as long as it was healthy.

            Louis bit his lip. “Even an omega child?”

            Harry smiled down at him, “if my omega turns out anything like you –I’d want it tenfold.” He tilted his head, “and if it comes out calm –like me.” Louis giggled. “Then I’d still want it tenfold.”

-

“You’re so pretty.” Harry’s head rolled back when Louis rolled his hips. Harry’s hands hugged Louis’ waist. “Oh, yeah.” He groaned, “You feel so good.”

            Louis’ hands stayed on Harry’s chest. His thighs burned from how long he’d been riding Harry. He didn’t stop –Louis outran alphas, Louis could go for days. He pushed down hard, rolling his hips in circles. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being full.

            Harry would be gone for a whole week and as much as they laughed about it –it wasn’t funny. Louis was going to be so sad, especially when their bond was so fresh.

            “Fuck –fuck.” Harry squeezed him harder. “Oh, doll, you move so nicely.”

            Louis bounced fast, his cock dripped onto Harry’s stomach in a small clear pool. He moaned at Harry’s closed eyes. He loved making his alpha feel good. Louis was bad at a lot of things, but he was so grateful that he was good at sex.

            “Alpha, alpha!” Louis could feel Harry’s knot slapping against his ass every time his hips fell. Harry wasn’t going to knot him because Louis could get so pregnant –so pregnant and plump. Louis groaned at the image. “Fuck-” he began crying. “I want it!”

            Harry’s eyes opened, Louis was trying so hard to get the knot past his small rim. The position made it almost impossible unless Harry pushed up. Harry cupped the sides of his thighs. “It’s okay, doll, you’re okay.” Harry seized Louis’ hips even when the omega refused to stop moving.

            “Sh, calm, sh.” He massaged Louis’ itchy legs. “I know you want it, Louis, I know you do.”

            Louis rubbed his wet eyes. “Don’t stop me.”

            Harry growled at the hitch in Louis’ voice. “God,” He rubbed Louis’ flat stomach. “All I want is to see your stomach grow, but it’s not the time.”

            Louis started moving again when Harry’s grip loosened. He kept his mouth shut, putting a hand on his balls. He played with them and brought a hand to his nipple. He tugged at the nub, throwing his head back. He wanted to pretend Harry wasn’t there telling him no.

            “Oh, baby doll.” Harry was moaning at him. He didn’t look at his eyes but he watched Harry’s chest rise and fall and that was enough to keep his eyes happy.

            Louis could feel the knot swelling, he could hear it begging. Louis bounced harder, putting two hands on his ass to spread himself. Harry could hardly laugh at him. The alpha shook his head, bringing a hand to Louis’ open mouth. “I warned you, baby.” Harry pushed up, the knot popping right past Louis’ hole before emptying inside him.

            Louis screamed at the wooden ceiling. He kept his ass spread, body swaying at the cum pumping through him.

            Harry growled as his knot emptied out. He closed his eyes, hands resting on Louis’ sides. Harry hips shuddered a few times when he tried laying Louis back.

            He moved his knot around, making Louis hiss. Harry was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. “God.” He laid his head on Louis’ shoulder. “You didn’t get pregnant.”

            Louis knew he didn’t. He could feel that he didn’t and that was fine. Louis squirmed when Harry started biting down on his neck. He sniffed at the omega greedily. “Your ass isn’t letting me go, doll. Gunna stay like this for some time, baby.”  
            Louis whimpered, lifting his shaking hands to Harry’s face. “I love being filled by you.” His lips were quivering, “I love feeling your cum in me.”

            Harry didn’t think twice when biting through Louis’ flesh. His cock pulsed inside Louis –the omega could feel it start to grow. Louis’ mouth opened but nothing came out. He arched away from the bed and against Harry’s body.

            Harry was humping him and it hurt but Louis was enjoying it so much. Harry wouldn’t look at him, his teeth stayed inside of the bond mark on his neck. Louis wrapped both legs around the alpha, whining while Harry fucked him on his knot.

            Louis wished they’d made a nest before having sex. There were more blankets and pillows here than there was at their house.

            “Har –Harry!” Louis was screaming incoherently. Harry finally detached himself from Louis’ bleeding mark but his hips didn’t stop fucking the small omega. Harry held him down, words came out as growls and groans.

            Louis could feel the way his body just accepted Harry. The way it knew who his alpha was. Louis was moaning right into Harry’s ear. “I love you, Harry, I love how you fuck me. I love how you hold me.” Louis was crying. His bond mark was burning so badly. “I love –I love you. I love how you take care of me.” Louis screamed when the fat knot popped out of him. Harry unrelentingly kept fucking Louis, his body trapped Louis into the mattress.

            “I love that you eat my horrible food!” Louis was full on crying. He wrapped his arms around his alpha. “I love when you call my clothes ugly, I love when you get jealous over me.” Louis dug his nails into Harry’s back. “I love being your omega.”

            Harry kissed him so hard, Louis could taste his own blood. The omega moaned loud into the kiss. Keeping Harry close with his legs around him. Harry was mumbling things against his lips. Louis nodded at every endearing word. Harry was licking up his tears.

            “My sweet omega.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love being with you.”

            “You are the most precious omega in the world.”

            “I love your clothes –I love your food.”

            “I love being your alpha.”

            Louis gasped at Harry’s knot trying to push back inside him. He could already feel the cum from the other knot seeping out of him with every thrust Harry gave.

            Louis licked inside Harry’s mouth. “Alpha –alpha, fill me again. Give me your babies –I want them, alpha. I want our babies.”

                        Louis didn’t have to say much more.

-

                        “You’re very lucky, alpha.” Louis crossed his arms. “Have fun on your stupid trip.”

            “I am very lucky to have you, doll.” Harry kissed him for the hundredth time. “I won’t have fun –I’m going to be miserable without you.”

            Louis was going to start crying again. He forced Harry to give him all of his work shirts and all of his socks.

            “I’ll be hungry.”

            “I know you don’t like order take out, baby, but just –try not to cook.” Harry smiled nervously. “I don’t want you to burn down the house.”

            “I have to eat out every night then!”

            “I will tell Gavin to cook you food.”

            “I thought you said not to go to Gavin’s.”

            “I did.” Harry growled. “Gavin can come here.”

            “What’s the difference?”

            “I don’t think he’s going to hurt you, I just don’t want someone’s scent on you!”

            Louis pouted, “I want your food.”

            “Louis,” Harry sighed. “I have to go. I promise I’ll be back in one week. Don’t I always come back on time?”

            Louis mumbled a small, ‘yes’.

            “Perfect.” Harry kissed him. “I’m leaving.”

            “Bye.” Louis watched Harry open his car door.

            “One week, doll, just one.”

            “Just go!” Louis whined. “One week!”

            “One week.” Harry smirked before getting inside. Louis watched him drive away before going back inside.

            The house felt extra quiet.

            He walked up stairs and dove right into the blankets. He sniffed at Harry’s pillow, tucking it in between his legs before closing his eyes for a nap.

-

            A ‘nap’ turned into something very different.

            Louis was so fucking hot. He clutched his clothes, panting out loud. He stuck his tongue out, trying to get more air into his lungs. Louis ripped his shirt off, then his pants. He moaned at the sheets.

            This is fucking ridiculous.

            Louis was going through his heat and Harry was on a plane thousands of miles away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the CEO of Flora Corp, Louis is his new secretary.
> 
> "...Louis wanted him so badly. Wanted Harry to pick him up, bite him, and break him. Make Louis his, make Louis cry, make Louis a beautiful, plump, pregnant omega..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Gavin is my bean and I love him. He isnt the best alpha but he is the cutest.  
> Harry crying is my everything.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story. I did.
> 
> Thank you guys so much!  
> Muah muah muah.
> 
> Title from: Troye Sivan -Bite

            “Zayn!” Louis was screaming, covered in sweat and tears. “Something’s wrong!”

-

            “Gavin,” Harry sound exhausted. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

            “Yeah, Harry.” Gavin sat on his couch, popcorn in his bowl. “What do you need?”

            “It’s been three days since I saw Louis. I’ve called his phone and he isn’t answering.”

            Gavin put the bowl down. “Did you call Flora?”

            “He’s on suspension.” Harry huffed, “you have my spare. Can you please go check on him? I’m sure he’s being stubborn and ignoring me, but something’s eating at me.”

            “Of course.” Gavin stood up, finding a shirt laying around. “Uh, should I knock?”

            “No, just go in. He’s not going to willingly let you in.”

            Gavin smiled, “alright, I’ll call you when I come back home.”

            “Thank you.” Harry sighed, “thank you so much.”

            “No problem.” Gavin put on some sneakers by the door before exiting his house. He stretched walking to Harry’s gate. He unlocked the gate, closing it behind him.

            Gavin stopped in front of the door.

            He took a deep breath, backing away.

            Louis was in heat –and it was strong.

            Gavin ran away from the house to his home. He searched through every cabinet, finding masks in his kitchen. Gavin put on three disposable masks. He grabbed water bottles from his fridge, stumbling over himself. He groaned when he couldn’t open his door. Water bottles, his popcorn and Harry’s keys in hand.

            Gavin shut his door as best as he could, running back to the strong smelling house. It took him a while to open the gate but, once past that, he held his breath. He unlocked the front door with much difficulty, closing it behind him.

            He toed into the house, looking around –trying to only breathe from his mouth. Gavin balanced the popcorn the best he could, sticking two water bottles under his arm. He carefully walked up stairs –the smelling becoming stronger. He didn’t want to frighten the omega and make him go into shock.

            “Ah!”

            Gavin jumped dropping everything on the wood floor. His eyes went big. “Who the fuck are you?” It came out muffled with the three masks.

            The blonde omega pressed himself against the wall. “Who are you?”

            “Why are you in Harry’s house?”

            “Why are you?”

            “I’m his neighbor.” Gavin growled, approaching the omega. “Where is Louis?”

            “None of your business!” The omega spat, “get out before I call the police!”

            Gavin threw his head back. “I should call the cops on you!”

            “Out!” The blonde threw his shoes at him, hitting Gavin in the eye with one.

            “What the hell!” He shouted. The blonde cowered away.

            “Hey!” Gavin felt the back of his shirt being tugged. He spun around, getting thrown down the stairs. Each step felt like hell. Why did Harry have wood stairs?

            He groaned, holding his back. “This is what I get for helping.” He mumbled. A man –an alpha, approached him aggressively. He got two punches to the face before he kicked the alpha off. He kicked the alpha a couple of times before wiping the blood off his mouth.

            The man knocked him down, getting a solid punch to his ribs. Gavin cringed, he wasn’t much of a fighter. Gavin punched the alpha in his nuts, moving away quickly.

            He removed the masks that hung from his ear. He shook his head when the alpha male hunched over. “I know –I know it was a low blow.” He panted. “Don’t hit me again.”

            Gavin quickly recovered his masks when Louis’ smell flooded his nose. He held up two hands as the alpha stood slowly. “I’m not a threat! I just need to see Louis!”

            “You think,” The man held his balls. “I’m going to let you near him.” The alpha growled, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

            Gavin closed his eyes. Why him?

-

            They sat quietly on the couch. Gavin flinched when Niall handed him an ice pack. He accepted it with a small smile. “Thanks.”

            Zayn rubbed his temples, “I’m sorry –for hitting you so much. I didn’t know Harry sent you.” He shook his head, “we’ve been so focused on Louis.”

            Gavin tried sitting up, groaning. “It’s fine –this happens often.”

            Niall sat beside his alpha. “I’m sorry for screaming.”

            Gavin finally did sit up. “It’s okay.” He groaned, “How are you so calm about smelling him?” Gavin frowned, “I feel crazy.”

            Zayn shrugged, “I’ve gone through Louis’ heat plenty –the smell doesn’t bother me.” He quickly helped Gavin, adjust his seating. “I’m really sorry about hitting you.”

            Gavin waved him off. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” He looked at Niall. “How many months?”

            “Two in a half.” Niall blushed.

            “Oh.” Gavin nodded, “I’m surprised that you’re out of your home.”

            Zayn growled, “I know.” He put a hand on Niall’s tummy. “He’s stubborn.”

            Gavin smiled, his head starting to hurt. “Is Louis going to be okay?”

            Niall pouted looking at Zayn. “We don’t really know. He’s never acted like his before. He called us panicking. He said his body was on fire –I gave him some medicine and it helped.” Niall stood, “I should go check on him.”

            Gavin nodded, standing up. “I should go too.”

            Zayn growled without thinking. He stopped, “Niall and I will go.”

            “I won’t attack him. I just need to see that he’s okay –I need to tell Harry.” Gavin looked at his cracked watch. “Shit, it’s so late!” He limped to the stair case, Zayn stopping him.

            “We’ll go.”

            Gavin sighed, “Zayn, I won’t hurt him.”

            “I don’t know you, I don’t know what you’ll do.”

            Gavin groaned, “You kicked my ass!” He crossed his arms, “fine, hurry up so I can go back home and call Harry.”

            The pair left him at the bottom of the stairs. He found a piece of popcorn that must have fell all the way down stairs. He picked it up, frowning, before eating it. He was going to buy a good movie and watch it with some popcorn. Instead he got beat up for trying to help.

            Gavin touched his swollen eye, then his swollen ribs. He didn’t fight often –it wasn’t in him. Zayn was just insane.

            “He’s okay –he’s not feeling too well but he’ll be okay.” Zayn trotted down the steps.

            “I should sleep over.”

            “No.”

            Gavin crossed his brows, “why? I’m going to call Harry and let him know. He’s not going to want some strange alpha in his house.”

            Zayn rolled his eyes, “you aren’t staying.”

            “I am.” Gavin threw the ice pack to the floor. “I am staying –I’m going to my house.” He fixed his bloody shirt. “I’m changing and I’m coming back to help!”

            Niall came down stairs. “What happened?” He looked from Zayn to Gavin. “What’s going on?”

            “I’m sleeping over.” Gavin said simply. “Your alpha is insane if he thinks that I’m not. Harry will want me to.”

            Niall smiled, biting his lip. He looked up at Zayn who glared. “He can stay, he can barely fight.”

            Gavin gawked at him.

            “Harry will feel more comfortable if he stays.” Niall put a hand on Zayn’s chest. “Alpha, you did knock him unconscious.”

            Zayn groaned, “Fine. Hurry up.”

            Gavin smiled, “thank you.” He limped away. “I’ll be right back!”

            Niall laughed at him, he heard him. “He’s a strange alpha.”

-

            Gavin laid on Harry’s couch, new masks on his face. “He didn’t answer again.”

            Zayn fluffed a couple pillows into the small nest he made for Niall. “We’ll try in the morning.”

            Gavin tried to turn on his side, needing Zayn’s help. “Thanks.” He frowned, “I wish he had a TV out here.”  
            “You can sleep in the guest room.”

            “Naw,” Gavin waved him off. “I’m fine. You should take it –for Niall.”

            Zayn shook his head, “it’s easier to get Louis form here. The guest room is too far.”

            Niall came into the living room, hand on his stomach. “He’s actually asleep.”

            Gavin tried sitting up, “really?”

            “Yeah,” Niall chuckled. “He’s out like a light.”

            Zayn sniffed the air. “I don’t smell him as much.”

            Niall sat in his nest. “I know.” He smiled, “I’m just happy he’s not crying anymore –or screaming.”

            Gavin laid back down. “I’m starving.”

            The pair stared at him from the floor. He looked down at them, “what? I haven’t eaten.”

            Niall laughed, “Go make yourself food.”

            “No.” He pulled the blanket over him. “I’m too tired.”

            Niall looked at Zayn who watched Gavin. “You’re an alpha?”

            Gavin opened one eye. “Yes.”

            “You sure?”

            “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gavin growled.

            Zayn held up two hands, “no disrespect.” He shrugged, “you don’t act like an alpha –alphas don’t usually stick around after another alpha dominates them.”

            Gavin hmph’d under his blanket. “We aren’t all the same.” He kept breathing from his mouth. “Excuse me that I’m not angry like you.”

            Zayn glared at him before standing. Niall pouted at his alpha, watching him walk away. He rubbed his belly. “I’m surprised he left me here with you.”

            Gavin uncovered his face.

            “I guess you aren’t a threat –even Louis comes off as a threat.”

            Gavin growled, recovering his face.

            Zayn returned a few minutes later with different fruits. He threw an apple at Gavin before sitting down. Gavin uncovered his face looking down at the apple. He looked back up.

            “An apple, really?”

            Zayn fed Niall a sliced strawberry. “You’re welcome.”

            Gavin snatched the apple, covering himself again. “Jerk.”

-

            Harry was freaking out. He never freaked out –but, he was about to start running from the plane terminal to his home. No one –he wasn’t getting a response from anyone!

            Harry was driving so fast –he was expecting a speeding ticket in the mail.

            After the alpha hadn’t called him back after two hours, Harry got the first plane out. He couldn’t wait for other people. He needed to see is omega now. –Right now.

            He almost crashed into his fence, trying to park. Harry was sweating –he felt like Louis. He almost laughed –almost. He fumbled with his keys, opening the door quickly.

            Harry froze at the different smells that flooded him. He covered his nose, slamming his front door shut. Harry’s feet felt heavy.

            He smelled Louis.

            He smelled Louis’ heat –it was faint but he could smell it.

            He smelled Gavin.

            Harry was seeing red.

            “Louis!” Harry screamed. He ran up the stairs, running right past the bathroom Niall was coming out of.

            Harry threw his bedroom door open seeing Gavin sitting at the edge of his bed on his phone, Louis sleeping behind him. Harry launched at the man without thinking.

            He threw him at the wall, hearing it crack. He could only see Gavin’s wide eyes. Gavin quickly ran from the raging alpha. He ran down the stairs running behind the counter in the kitchen. He shook his head at the heaving alpha. “Harry –Harry, it’s not what you think!”

            Harry reached over grabbing him by the neck. Harry growled, tossing the alpha like he was a doll. Gavin groaned.

            “Harry!”

            Niall was behind him. Harry looked at the omega, wide eyed. The omega was shaking. “Stop!” Niall was crying, “He didn’t do anything!”

            Gavin took the opportunity to smash a glass across the alphas head. Niall froze. Harry turned slowly, he touched his face. Feeling blood.

            Gavin backed up. “I am so sorry.” He was shaking, “I didn’t fuck him –I swear.”

            Harry charged at him and Gavin ducked.

            He opened one eye when Harry was being thrown away from him by Zayn. The dark haired alpha growled. “He didn’t do anything!”  
            Harry charged at Zayn, getting a few hits to the alpha. He moved him out of the way, getting back to Gavin.

            “Harry.” Louis stood in front of Niall, rubbing his tired eye. “What are you doing?”

            Harry was breathing hard, his eyes slowly going back to the normal green. He looked at Gavin who was curled up, then Zayn who stood up with a chair’s help. Niall was at his alpha’s side quickly.

            “Y –you –your heat.”

            Louis nodded, “it’s over. I called Zayn and Niall –I was scared.” The omega looked at Gavin. “What’d you do?” He ran to Gavin. Trying to help the alpha up.

            Harry didn’t understand. He looked at Zayn who held his side, “we helped him –we didn’t fuck him.

            Harry looked at Gavin who held onto the wall. The alpha smiled at him, “remind me.” He breathed, “To never help you again.”

-

            “Gavin.” Harry couldn’t look away. “I am so sorry –this wasn’t me. I thought wrong –I don’t know how to apologize.”

            Harry was practically on his knees. Gavin had called him –he’d been on the plane and then at the airport terminal. He hadn’t received the calls.

            “It’s okay.” Gavin kept his swollen eyes closed. “I’ll be fine.”

            Louis was kneeling beside him. “I thought you sucked –and you do.” He frowned, “but you did help me, so thank you.”

            Gavin laughed, holding his ribs. “You can’t make coffee –or cook.” He held up the cup of coffee Louis made for him. His hand may have been shaking, “but, no problem.”

            Louis smiled, patting the man’s shoulder.

            Gavin yawned, “My doctor should be here soon. I’m glad you’re feeling better Louis.” He looked at Zayn and Niall. “It was fun.”

            Zayn smirked, “lots.”

            Niall waved, “it was.”

-

            They group stood outside Harry’s house.

            “You think you should go to the doctor?”

            “No.” Louis yawned, cracking his back. “I think it’s normal to have short heats after coming off suppressants.”

            “Yeah, doll, but you said it was really painful.”

            “Maybe that’s normal.” Niall offered. “Suppressants are like for old school people.” He leaned into Zayn. “People now a days don’t normally use them. They have all kinds of side effects.”

            Zayn nodded, “that’s why we wanted Louis off of them. It wasn’t good for his body.”  
            Harry sighed, “Well, you’re okay now.” Harry kissed his tired omega. “I’m going to have someone send Gavin a few gift baskets.” Harry rubbed his temples. “I can’t believe I did that to him –right after you attacked him.”

            Zayn smirked, “it makes me feel less bad.”

            “Oh, yeah.” Harry drawled. “Because you didn’t push him down a flight of wooden stairs or anything.”

            Zayn held his omega close, “let’s go before I get angry.” He looked at Louis. “You sure you’re okay?”

            “Yes.” Louis smiled. He quickly hugged Zayn and Niall despite Harry’s groans. “You came –even with Niall being pregnant. You came and I appreciate it like you cannot imagine.” He bowed, “thank you.”

            Zayn kissed his forehead, Harry’s groans becoming louder. “Always, Lou Baby. We’re always here for you.” He moved before Harry swiped at him. “I have to take my pregnant omega home.” He patted Niall’s tummy. “Scent him up.”

            “It took a lot for you to do that –bringing a pregnant omega into an alphas home.”

            Zayn huffed, “don’t remind me.”

            “Thank you.” Harry bowed, “I’m in your debt.”

            Niall bowed, “we’d do it over.” He smiled, “we’ll be sure to send Gavin flowers.”

            Harry rubbed his eyes, “fuck, I can’t believe I did that.”

            Louis smacked him, “he’s never going to come over again. Good job.”

-

            Louis sneezed into his tissue. He rubbed his back for the third time. “Harry!” He called, ironing the alpha’s shirt. “Is this okay!”

            Harry came into the living room. “Yeah, doll.” He kissed him. “It’s perfect.”

            It had been a week since the incident. Harry and Louis went to Gavin’s house twice to make sure the alpha was okay. The doctor told him he couldn’t go to work for a while and Harry made sure that he was paid for his time off. Louis made sure Gavin had all the coffee and soup he could make. (Louis didn’t burn soup.)

            Louis had been sick for the last two days. He woke up with a stuffy nose and a head ache. Because Louis was on suspension, he had plenty of time to watch videos on how to iron –how not to burn food. Louis had thrown up this morning and Harry and him had practically screamed.

            Louis wasn’t pregnant, he knew he wasn’t. If Harry’s sensitive nose couldn’t smell a baby then there was no way. Louis had hoped he was pregnant but it was okay that he wasn’t. Harry had comforted him and explained that it would happen eventually. There was no reason to force a baby.

            Louis was ready to go back to work. He was so sick of being home alone. Harry allowed him to work from home this week which kept Louis busy.

            “We’re going to the mall tomorrow, baby.” Harry kissed Louis’ bond mark. “Gunna get some new clothes.”

            Louis moaned softly, hugging his alpha. “You promise I can keep my regular clothes?”

            “Of course, omega.” Harry smiled, putting on his ironed shirt. “Go back to sleep.” He rubbed underneath Louis’ eyes. “You look tired.”

            Louis yawned. “I am.” He moved, sneezing into his tissue. “Sheesh.” He blew his nose. “I hate being sick.”

            Harry kissed his forehead. “Let me take you to bed, doll.”

            Louis purred, “I thought you had work.”

            Harry laughed, unplugging the iron. He pulled Louis to the stairs. “You are something else, omega.”

-

            “Harry?” Louis poked his head outside of the curtain in the store. “Alpha?”

            “Omega.” Harry peeked behind the curtain. “That looks nice.” Louis opened the curtain, turning in a circle. “How’s it feel?”

            “I don’t like the shirt.” Louis looked at his butt in the mirror. “I like the jeans.”

            Harry grabbed Louis’ ass making the omega squeak. “I like them too.” He bit Louis’ lip, licking the bite softly. “Mm, I really like them.”

            Louis became flustered. He closed the curtain behind Harry. “Alpha.” Louis groaned. “Not here.”

            “No?” Harry smirked, backing Louis into the wall. “Why close the curtain omega?”

            Louis touched his bitten lip. He moaned inward, “Oh fine!”

                                                                       -           

            “Alpha.” Louis panted. “Please.” He looked down at Harry who had his cock in his mouth. The alpha had two wet fingers in his ass while he sucked him off.

            Harry didn’t do it often but when he did –oof. Louis put a hand through Harry’s hair. “Alpha.” Louis whined.

            “Sh, baby doll.” Harry licked the length, tonguing the slit. He pushed his fingers further into Louis’ hole when he felt the omega loosen. “Can’t let someone find you like this.”

            Louis covered his mouth with both hands. He stood on his tip toes, squeezing around Harry’s fingers.

            Harry sucked softly on Louis’ balls, “mm, so nice.” Harry nuzzled the small sack. He licked back up Louis’ cock, bobbing his head on the trembling omega.

            Louis tugged half-heartedly on Harry’s hair. Throwing his head against the wall behind him. He carefully moved his hips, letting Harry’s teeth graze his length. Louis groaned, pulling his own hair.

            “It’s okay if you cum, pretty.” Harry laid his tongue flat against the underside of Louis’ dick. “Wanna please my sweet omega. Wanna make you feel good.”

            Louis felt tears at the corner of his eyes. He stared at Harry’s opened mouth, lapping at the head of his dick. He moaned openly –uncaring of anyone hearing them. If they couldn’t smell that something was going on than it was their problem.

            He pulled Harry’s head forward a few times before Harry scissored him roughly. Louis’ knees knocked, Harry finding his soft spot. Louis leaned forwards, cupping Harry’s face close to him as he came down the alphas throat with a soft gasp.

            “Oh, alpha.” Louis could hear Harry swallowing him down, making the omega whimper.

            Harry pulled away, catching his breath. He smiled, slowly removing his fingers. He licked the excessive amount of slick on them. “Oh,” Harry sucked on his fingers –Louis couldn’t look away. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. “You couldn’t taste sweeter.”

                                                                       -

            “Gavin.” Louis smiled unlocking the gate. “Come in!”

            Gavin walked slowly. He tilted his head, “is Harry home?”

            “No.”

            “Never mind.” Gavin quickly waddled away. “Bye.”

            “Wait!” Louis grabbed him. “It’s okay –we thought you’d never come by again.”

            Gavin wiggled away. “I’d better go before I get killed.”

            “No!” Louis pouted, “Come inside. I have dinner ready.”  
            Gavin’s eyes grew, “oh no, hell no.” He almost ran away. “I’m going home.”

-

            “You aren’t much of a threat –to anyone. You come off aggressive.” Louis ate a hand full of chips. “But you’re far from what I think an alpha should be.”

            Gavin sipped his coffee bitterly. “Oh yeah?”

            “Yep.” Louis chuckled, “you’re harmless.”

            Gavin scoffed. “Thanks, really helps me feel better.”

            Louis shoved Gavin’s bowl closer. “You have to finish everything –I didn’t burn this.”

            “Uh,” Gavin moved the bowl away. “Just cause you didn’t burn it doesn’t mean it tastes any good.”

            “Oh,” Louis put his head in his hand. “You think Harry’s gunna hate it?”

            “Yes.” Gavin picked up his drink. “You’re looking pale –not enough sleep?”

            “I’m sick.” Louis blew his nose loudly. “See.”

            Gavin grimaced. “At the table –you think that’s attractive?”

            “I don’t need to be attractive to anyone but my alpha.” Louis stuck out his tongue. “And he loves me.”

            Gavin sighed, “I couldn’t tell.”

            Louis ate what Gavin didn’t, getting another bowl. “I’m going to meet Harry’s clan next week.” Louis spoke with a full mouth. “I’m nervous.”

            Gavin moved away from the spit storm. “I don’t see why.”

            “I know-”

            “It was sarcasm.” He shook his head, “you’re a shitty omega.”

            Louis dropped his spoon in the bowl. “You’re a shitty alpha.”

-

            “Gavin came by.”

            “I can smell.” Harry finished his soup. “I’m glad he isn’t scared anymore.” He washed out his bowl. “Dinner was good, doll, a lot better.”

            Louis blushed at the compliment. “Thank you, alpha.”  
            Harry wiped his hands before touching Louis’ face. “You’re welcome, omega.” He kissed his forehead. “You’re warm.”

            Louis nodded, “I think I’m getting a fever.”

            “Did you take the medicine I got you?”

            “Yeah.” Louis sighed. He looked up quickly. “I took a pregnancy test.”

            Harry froze, “a test?”

            “Yeah.” Louis rolled his eyes, “I’m not pregnant.”

            Harry looked relived, it irked Louis. “Good.”

            “Harry!” Louis laid his face on the cool table. “Why don’t you want my babies?”

            “I do.” Harry bent down. “You know I’d love your babies, but right now –isn’t the best time.”  
            “Why?”

            “We’re working.”

            “You’re rich!”

            “You’re working.” Harry cradled his cheek. “You love working –you are independent. I don’t want to take that from you.”

            Louis deadpanned, “yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I suck at being an omega.”

            “Eh,” Harry smiled uncomfortably. “Yes –and no.”

            Louis slapped his hand, “mean alpha!”

            “It’s not mean!” Harry chased after the omega who went outside. “Doll, it’s just that-”

            “It’s just what!” Louis was crying. He wasn’t sad –a little, but he was crying.

            “Omega,” Harry hugged him. “Please, I love you. I love being with you. It’s just –you can’t cook, and cleaning is so hard for you.” Harry sighed, sitting them in the freshly cut grass.  “It will be so hard for you, Louis. I don’t –I can’t leave you alone and go to work knowing that you will be struggling.”  
            Louis was crying harder because Harry was completely right. He cried into his alpha’s chest like a child. He was acting like a child. Louis wanted one so badly but he was one.

            “I’m sorry!” He held onto Harry. “I’m a bad omega!”

            “You are the best omega in the world.” Harry licked his face. “You are the best omega for me –for us and that’s what matters. Babies are –complicated. We’ll get there soon, just let it happen on its own.”

                                                                       -       

            “Good god.” Louis sat up slowly. “Haz?” He whimpered, holding his head. His world was spinning and the sun wasn’t even up yet.

            “Haz.” He called again, kicking the blankets off his body. His fever had gotten worse overnight.

            “Harry!” Louis finally screamed.

            The alpha opened the bathroom door quickly, light hitting Louis’ sensitive eyes. “Doll?” He ran to the omega, wiping his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

            Louis was shaking, “I don’t feel good.” He cried, holding his alpha close. “I’m so thirsty.”

            “Okay, baby.” He scrambled to grab the water bottle on his side of the bed. He climbed on the bed half dressed for work. He put the bottle to Louis’ lips, making him drink.

            The omega hummed gratefully. “Head hurts.”

            “Yeah?” Harry soothed, rubbing his back. “I’ll make you a cold cloth –get you some food and medicine.”

            Louis nodded but his grip on Harry’s shirt tightened.

            Harry carefully pried the hand away. “I’ll be right back.”

            Louis whined in the back of his throat, grabbing onto the alpha once more.

            Harry sighed, getting off the bed making Louis’ whines rise. He walked around to pick the omega up. “Wrap around me, precious.” Harry whispered. Louis held onto the alpha, wrapping his legs around his waist.

            Harry hummed while walking down the stairs, trying to soothe his omega. “Let’s get you food, baby doll.” Harry kissed his shoulder before setting him on the counter. “You didn’t eat dinner.”

            Louis closed his eyes when Harry turned on the lights. Harry dimmed them, noticing Louis’ reaction. “How about some fruit, omega?”

            Louis nodded, laying on the cool counter. He curled into a ball, “I’m sorry I’m bothering you.”

            Harry passed him, gliding a hand over Louis’ bare thigh. He bent down, “you could never.” Harry kissed his cheek, “I’m here to take care of you.” He touched Louis’ face with the back of his hand. “We’ll eat some fruit, take medicine.” Harry brought Louis’ hand to his lips. “Get you a nice cool cloth for your head, hm? Sound good?”

            “Yes.” Louis whispered, rubbing his dry nose.

            Harry smiled, looking through his fridge for fruit to cut up for Louis. He pulled out his cutting board and a knife. “I have to call work, tell them I’m not coming in.”

            “I’ll be okay.” Louis mumbled. “Waking up is the worst part.” He closed his eyes again when his head thumped. “I hate being sick.”

            “I will stay, sweet omega.” Harry hummed a song Louis liked. He cut the fruits with very light sound, not trying to bother the omega. He placed them into a bowl before getting Louis a cup of water. He sprinkled a tiny bit of sugar over Louis’ fruits, just like he liked it.

            Harry walked to the counter, touching Louis’ head. He smiled, massaging the omega’s scalp. Louis had fallen asleep, just like that.

            Harry laid his head on his side. “I’ll be here when you wake, my sweet omega.”

-

    “I don’t think,” Harry brushed Louis’ hair, the omega sitting between his legs. “We should go see the clan this week.”

    “Why?” Louis pouted looking back.

    Harry turned Louis’ head, continuing to brush. “Because you haven’t been feeling well. I don’t want to make you feel worse by taking you there.”

    “I really wanted to meet your clan.” Louis blew his nose. “They can teach me how to be an omega.”

    Harry laughed, laying Louis’ head back to look at the omega. He licked Louis’ dry nose. The omega whined, “Harry!”

    Harry kept licking it until Louis calmed. He rubbed theirs noses together softly, “you are fine the way you are.”

    “Except that I can’t do anything.” Louis pouted. “And I suck.”

    “You suck very well.” Harry kissed his parted lips. “And yes, you aren’t the shining example of an omega.” Harry chuckled, “but you are perfect to me. I am the one courting you –not someone else.”

    Louis leaned up, licking Harry’s nose. “Thank you.” He turned, laying his head on Harry’s thigh. “I love you.”

-

                        They waited another week to go see Harry’s clan. Louis was feeling 100% and he was excited. They’d packed the night before, and were out early. Harry had been anxious to ask Gavin to watch the house but the man accepted no problem. (As long as he didn’t get beat up.)

                        The drive was farther than their cabin home. Louis had fallen asleep three times. They made a pit stop in a small town that lived off the sun. Louis had never been to the woods –he was born a city omega. Everyone in the city was from there. It was extremely rare to find a wild class living in the city. Harry was special.

            It was beautiful. Louis found himself falling in love with everything. The people, the homes, the kindness. Harry let him roam the town they stopped by. No one sniffed Louis, no one stared. People were happy, no one judged him.

            A few people recognized Harry as the Styles kin. Louis felt special when Harry had introduced him at his mate. People complimented Louis –called him beautiful, made him feel loved.

            They were back on the road an hour after eating at a diner. The further they drove the more trees there were. Louis was a little worried about the amount of bugs that could be hiding and Harry must have felt his caution. The alpha smiled, grabbing his hand. “Okay?”

            Louis smiled back. “Perfect.”

            They drove for a hour more, approaching a large gate. Louis tried looking past it. “How do we get through?”

            Harry pointed at the two men who approached their car. Harry rolled down his window and one man smiled, letting him in without another word.

            Louis shivered, “oh, you’re famous.”

            Harry rolled his eyes, covering Louis’ mouth. “Loser.”

            Louis giggled, kissing his alpha’s hand. He placed it in his lap and looked around. There was a town behind the gate. It was covered in flowers and there were cabins everywhere. Harry parked his car next to a line of trucks.

            Louis looked at him, “I wanna go home.”

            Harry turned off the car and leaned back. “Are you serious?”

            Louis whimpered, biting his nails. “I’m so nervous all of a sudden.”

            Harry rolled his head to look at him. “Doll, everyone is nice.”

            “Yeah, but they’re going to think you’re crazy for getting an omega like me!” Louis pressed himself against the door. “Your parents will hate me!”

            “No.” Harry leaned over the seat closing in his omega. “They won’t.”

            “I can’t cook!”

            Harry smiled, “you don’t have to.”

            “Yes I do!”

            “No,” Harry chuckled. “You don’t.” He opened Louis’ door making Louis almost fall out. Harry caught him and winked, “it’s too late, we’re already here.”

            Louis whined and Harry pulled him closer. He nuzzled the omega’s bond mark, “you’ll love them and they will love you.”

-

            “Harry.” A thin woman approached them. This was clearly Harry’s mother –no doubt in the world. She hugged her son tightly, pressing their foreheads together. Louis smiled at the scene –until she looked at him.

            “Hello.” Her voice was soft. “I am Anne, Harry’s mother.”

            Louis swallowed back tears. “He –hello.” He played with his pocket. “I am Louis, Harry’s mate.”

            Anne smiled, “I could tell.”

            Harry came behind him. He kissed the back of Louis’ neck. “I wish for him to meet the clan.”

            Anne grinned, “You do as you please, Harry, there is no reason to bring him.”

            Harry’s mother spoke very properly, it made him even more nervous. There was huge difference in the way they spoke –even in the way Harry spoke.

            “Yes, I know.” Harry squeezed him. “But I am going to court him –I think it’s important that he meets the family.”

            Anne quickly covered her mouth. “Cou –court?” She stepped closer and Louis unknowing stepped back into Harry. “You lie!”

            Harry smiled against his skin. “I have already bonded him.”

            “Oh heavens!” She squealed, “Arthur!” She ran around looking for someone. “Arthur –find Derrick! Harry has brought his mate!”

            Louis looked at him swiftly. “What’s happening?”

            Harry was grinning while watching his mother run around. “They never expected me to settle down.” He glanced at Louis. “She is looking for my father –and having a panic attack.”

-

            “Hello.” Derrick, Harry’s father, hugged him. “It is so nice to meet you.”

            Louis bowed his head. “Hello.”

            Derrick smiled, “respectful.”

            Louis could almost hear Harry snort. He looked up, “thank you for allowing me in your home.” Louis looked around. The homes were immaculate. They were beautiful and all made by hand.

            “But of course.” Derrick sat across from the couple, holding his wife’s hand. “How?” He was smiling ear to ear. “When?”

            Harry and Louis looked at each other at the same time. Louis pressed his lips together, “it’s a funny story actually.”

            “Please, excuse me.” Anne was almost in tears. “I am just in shock. I never thought you’d actually find such a beautiful omega in the city. I was sure it would be impossible.”

            “Were you a virgin?” Derrick questioned.

            Louis went bright red.

            Harry sighed, “He isn’t used to questions like that.” He rubbed Louis’ lower back. “He was.”

            Anne stood, letting tears fall. “Oh heavens.”She snatched some tissues. “Please, excuse me.” She walked away.

            Louis sat completely still.

            Derrick clapped, “amazing!” He leaned forward. “Anne is just sensitive, do not worry.” Derrick was beaming. “Well, how did it happen?”  
            “He works for me.” Harry spoke before Louis could think. “It just happened.”

            “Oh, come now.” Derrick laughed, “Did Harry hit on you first?”

            Louis laughed nervously. “Not exactly.”  
            Anne returned, slightly composed. “I’m sorry,”

            Louis shook his head, “it is fine –no worries.”

            Derrick kissed his wife. “Louis works for Harry. That’s how they met.”

            “Oh,” She perked up. “You actually found interest in an omega?”

            Harry made a funny sound. “Eh, no –and yes.”

            Anne tilted her head, “what do you mean?”

            “Uh,” Harry looked at Louis who wasn’t moving. “Louis –took an interest in me.”

            “Oh,” Anne nudged her husband. “A fiery one.” She crossed her legs. “When did you decide to go out?”

            “Well,” Harry looked at Louis for support –getting none, he continued. “He lived with an omega.” His parents nodded. “And an alpha.” They nodded slower. “A bonded –alpha and omega.” They didn’t nod. “And –the omega was pregnant –so I let Louis move in with me.”

            “Oh.” Was all they said.

            Louis squeezed Harry’s fingers. He looked down at his bare feet. This was going awful.

            “Well, that’s all well and done –right?”

            “Uh, yes. Louis and I live together –we’re happy.”

            Derrick clapped loud, scaring Louis. “That is what is important!”

            “Um, Louis?” Anne put a hand on the boy’s knee. “You look a little ill, are you alright?”

            Louis didn’t mean to vomit –but he did.

                                                                             -        

            “I am very sorry about that.”

            Anne smiled, hugging the omega. “It is fine, you seemed nervous. In a car ride for so long can do that.”

            Louis smiled, hugging the fur around his body. Harry’s mother had given him warm fleece and Louis never wanted to give it back. He nuzzled his cheek against it. “It smells lovely.”

            Anne smiled cutting vegetables. “The coat or my cooking?”

            Louis sat on a small stool. “Both.”

            “We wash the fur in rosemary. It removes strong smells. You may keep it.”

            Louis almost purred. “Thank you.”

            “Are you hungry?” She stirred a pot. “It will be ready soon.”

            Louis rubbed his stomach, “I am.” He sighed, “Harry will enjoy it.”

            “Harry loves beef stew.” She grabbed a small spoon of stew, blowing on it before feeding it to the omega.

            Louis hummed in approval. “Amazing.”

            She bowed, “thank you.”                                                           

            Louis pulled the fur tighter. He bit his lip, “I cannot cook.”

            She frowned, setting down the spoon. She took a seat beside him. “Cannot cook?”

            Louis shook his head in shame. “I cannot.”

            She giggled, shoving his leg. “Everyone can cook.”

            “I can’t.” He sighed, “I burn everything.”

            “Hm,” She thought. “Well, an omega should know how to cook.” She stood, helping Louis up. “Come, I will teach you.”

            “Oh, no.” He tried moving away. “That’s a bad idea.”

            “No.” She smiled, “we will make rice.”

            Louis eyes fluttered shut. Rice was the one thing Harry refused to let him make because he burned all the bottom of the pots. He let Anne drag him away –trying not to cry too much.

-

            Louis didn’t let go of the fur. He wasn’t cold but the fur made him feel warm –safe.

            He wandered the area, barefoot, enjoying the soft dirt. Harry was with old friends –laughing and drinking. Louis had woken from his nap and the weather was good for a walk.

            He walked past homes where we heard laughter and children. One child in particular caught Louis’ eye. She had dark skin and bright green eyes –Louis had seen her at dinner and become infatuated.

            Now, she sat in the grass playing with her doll. Louis approached her slowly. She smiled when she looked up at him. “Hello, beautiful.”

            She smiled behind her pacifier. “Ah.”

            Louis sat beside her, letting her touch the soft fur. She held up her doll to him. “Baby!”

            Louis smiled, “yes, a baby.”

            “Baby!” She giggled. She wiggled into his lap and Louis melted. He watched her kiss the doll before laying her down. “Baby.” She mumbled moving back and forth.

            Louis kissed the top of her head. “The baby is beautiful.” Louis cooed.

            She got up and stomped her small feet. Louis clapped at her, “you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

            “Anya.” A man came out of the house. He smiled at Louis, “hello. You’re Harry’s mate –right?”

            Louis nodded, “yes. I’m sorry –she was playing and I just came by.”  
            “Oh please.” The man touched her head when she waddled to him. “She loves people.”

            Louis pulled his knees to his chest. “She is gorgeous.”

            “Thank you.” He let her run back to her baby doll. “Do you have children?”

            “No.” Louis said quickly, “we’re waiting.”

            “Oh.” The man nodded, “it’s a blessing. They are so sweet –so soft and kind.”

            “Baby!” Anya waved the doll at her father then at Louis. “Baby!”  
            Louis giggled, “How old is she?”

            “One.”

            “Wow.” Louis poked her sides making her giggle. “She’s walking.”

            “She is full wolf, it is normal.” The man smiled, “come now, Anya. Time for bed.”

            Anya screamed happily. She ran to her father then looked at Louis. Anya ran back giving him her doll. “Baby!”

            Louis shook his head. “That’s yours, sweetie.”

            “Baby!” She smiled.

            Louis took the doll before standing. He handed it to the father. “Thank you for letting me sit with her.”

            “Of course.”

            Anya waved at him until the door closed. Louis hummed all the way back to his and Harry’s cabin.

-

            “Hey,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows, clearly having too much to drink. “I heard you made the rice tonight.”

            Louis laid out on the soft bed. He put the fur to his face, “I helped.”

            “Oh no, no.” Harry stalked at him like Louis was prey. “I heard you made it.”

            Louis giggled when Harry was over him. He wrapped his arms around him. “There is a baby here –her name is Anya.” Louis sighed, “I want a child, they are so sweet.”  
            “Anya is very sweet. I played with her earlier.” Harry kissed him. “We will have our children soon.” Louis nodded hugging Harry close. “Don’t not fret, my omega.”

-

            “Oh, it was so beautiful.” Louis wasn’t supposed to be on the phone but no one was in the office. “Niall, if I have a child I want to live there.”

            “They don’t have much electricity, right?”

            “Hardly and I love it.” Louis wrote down notes in Harry’s calendar. “You know how I love the news. It felt good to not think about what was happening.”

            “That’s lovely, Lou.”

            “And how is my little niece or nephew feeling?”

            “Awful.” Niall groaned. “Zayn is back at work and I am having serious separation issues. My nipples hurt and my ankles hurt –my ass hurts and I don’t know why.”

            Louis chuckled, “I wish I could come over.”

            Niall sighed, “Zayn would freak out. We did pass by Gavin’s home.”

            “Oh, you pass by Gavin’s home and not mine!”

            “Zayn did beat him up and that is the only place we can go without Zayn throwing a fit.” Niall sounded like he was eating. “He’s a weird excuse for an alpha but he is friendly.”

            Louis smiled, “he watched our home while we were gone. It was kind of him.”

            “Louis.”

            Louis quickly threw his phone across the room. Liam stared blankly at him. “Wow.”

            Louis held his chest, “you scared me.”

            Liam shook his head dropping a stack of papers on Louis’ desk. “Harry had me send these up.”

            Louis frowned, “he’s still in trouble.”

            “Lots.” Liam crossed his arms, “he left a very important meeting because of someone.”  
            Louis nodded, “I know.”

            The room got quiet.

            “Nothing?”

            “What?”

            “That’s it?” Liam laughed, “No snarky come back.”

            Louis shook his head, “I don’t have the energy.”

            “Hm,” Liam nodded. “I like this Louis a lot better.” He walked away. “Make sure-” Liam stopped when a pen hit his head. He spun around.

            Louis shrugged with an innocent smile, “oops.”

                                                                             -        

     “Gavin.” Louis knocked on the alpha’s door with a bowl of food in hand. “It’s me, Louis!”

            The door opened slowly, “Louis.”

            Louis peeked inside, “it’s just me.”

            He opened the door wider, looking around. “What’s up?”

            Louis shoved the bowl in his hand. “I made food for you!”

            Gavin shoved it back, “no thanks.”

            “No!” Louis shoved back. “This one is actually good.”

            “You said that about the last two.” Gavin shoved. “No.”

            “Come on, Gav.” Louis shoved.

            “I’m not getting sick off of your food.” Gavin shoved. “Thanks for the offer.”

            “If it’s bad I will buy you something!”

            “Not worth my death.”

            “Come on!” Louis growled, “I need you to try it and see if Harry will like it.”

            “He won’t.” Gavin patted his head. “Have a good day.”

            “Try it right now!” Louis was in tears. “Try it! I’m trying to be a good fucking omega! Try my fucking food, now!”

                                                                             -                 

            “Wow, you made this?”

            Louis smiled, biting his lip. “Yes, I did. All by myself.”

            Harry smiled, impressed. “It’s delicious, doll. Thank you.”

            Louis kicked his feet cutely, “thank you, alpha. I knew you’d love it.”

-

            “You need to stop cooking.”

            Louis gasped, “I am doing great.”

            Gavin looked bored. “Your cooking still sucks, it’s just better than before. Harry thinks it taste like five stars because all he ate before was garbage.”

            Louis ignored Gavin’s comment, smiling at his finished home-made mac and cheese. “He’s going to love this.”

            Gavin rolled his eyes, “those jeans are looking a little tight.”

            Louis looked down at himself. He frowned, “hey, I finally get to eat real food.”

            Gavin looked him up and down. “Yeah, you made like four different dishes. You’re getting fat.”

            Louis held his chest. “Me?”

            “Yeah, you.”

            Louis lifted his shirt. “I am not!”

            “Okay, whatever.” Gavin stood. “I’m going home before Harry walks through the door and drop kicks me.”

-

                        “Haz.” Louis sat in his lap.

            “Yes, omega?”

                        Louis cleared his throat nervously. “I should be able to work tomorrow. I’m feeling better.”

            Harry smiled, “good, doll.” He laid back, watching the TV.

            Louis played with the socks on his hands. “Um, alpha?”

            “Hm?”

            Louis rubbed his ear. “Am I –fat?”

            “Fat?” Harry chuckled, lowering the TV. “No, omega. Why ask?”

            “If I was –fat? Would you care?”

            “No.”

            Louis sighed with relief. “Um, I think I’m eating a lot.”

            “Well, you make a lot of dishes but I don’t mind.” Harry smiled, pulling Louis closer. “No matter, you are happy. Are you?”

            Louis smiled, “I am.”

            “Then, I don’t care.” He laid Louis down, “I think I would like some dessert.”

-

            “Fuck!” Louis was running to the doctor’s office as fast as he could. There was one right next to Flora Corp and Louis had an hour before his break was over.

            Something was wrong. He’d taken another pregnancy test and he wasn’t pregnant but if he wasn’t pregnant then something was wrong. He was throwing up and gaining weight –throwing up and gaining weight. You don’t gain weight when you throw up!

            Louis couldn’t be late to the meeting and so he had to do this fast.

            “Hi,” Louis was sweating. “I made an appointment with Dr. Hersh.”

            The woman smiled, handing Louis some papers to fill out.

            Louis sat in a secluded chair and wrote as fast as he could. This was already taking too long.

           

            It took them twenty minutes to call him but when they did Louis was running after the nurse. She measured him before weighing. Louis didn’t have time to even ask how much he weighed.

            “So, Louis, what’s going on?”

            Louis swallowed, “um, I’ve been vomiting lately. I –I was sick about three weeks ago and my body’s been feeling it. I’ve gained weight and I honestly don’t know what’s going on.”

            She wrote something down. “Have you had sex in the past month?”

            “Yes,” He blushed. “Regularly.”

            “Have you went into heat recently?”

            “Yes, about three weeks ago.”

            “Did you have sex then?”

            “Uh, no. Not during my heat.”

            She hummed, scribbling on her paper. “Have you considered that you may be pregnant?”

            “Uh, I have taken multiple pregnancy tests. All negative.”  
            She paused, “how many?”

            “About five.”

            She nodded, “alright, I’m going to have you pee in a cup for me.” She grabbed an empty container. “The bathroom is down the hall to the left.”

                                                                             -              

          “Hello, Louis.” The doctor came into the room. Louis couldn’t stop looking at his watch. He had ten minutes.

           “I am Dr. Hersh.”

           Louis almost screamed. She was an alpha –fuck!

           “How are you feeling?”

           “Uh, I’m okay.”

           She smiled, “your blood pressure was a little high, so I’d like to take it again before you leave.”

           Louis was becoming fidgety. “Okay.”

           She read over his papers. “Uh, you aren’t pregnant.”

           Louis breathed, “Okay.”

           She shook her head, “but you seem to be.” She bit her lip, “You told the nurse about your heat.”

           “Uh, yes. I was on suppressants for quite a while and it was my second heat after being off of them. It only lasted three days –it was very painful.”

           Dr Hersh looked up at him, smiling warmly. Louis gulped.

           She crossed her legs in her chair. “Louis, we’re going to give you an ultra sound, okay?”

           Louis nodded, nervously. “Uh yes.” He looked at his watch. It was time to go back. “That’s fine.”

-

           “Fuck.” Louis whispered. The ultra sound tech was also an alpha.

           She had him lay on a chair that moved. Louis held onto it for dear life. The Doctor was in the room too, which was strange.

           “Can you lift your shirt for me?”

           Louis did.

           “Good, this is going to feel cold.” The tech gelled up his tummy and smiled when he shivered. “You’re doing fine.” She showed him something that looked like a scanner. “I’m going to rub your stomach, you may feel some pressure.”

           Louis nodded. He closed his eyes when it pressed on his stomach. Louis flinched when she went lower.

           “Oh, Louis.” Louis opened his eyes, looking at Dr. Hersh. “There.”

           Louis quickly looked at the screen. There was a small bean look-a-like. Louis’ eyes grew ten times their size. He reach out to touch the monitor, his eyes welling up with tears. He pulled back.

           “H –how?”           

           The tech moved away with a smile. “Here.” She handed him tissues. “It’s okay.”

           Dr. Hersh crossed her arms. “I knew you had to be pregnant.”

           “I don’t understand!” Louis cried. “I ch –checked! You checked!”

           “It was your suppressants.” Dr. Hersh tried calming him. The tech excused herself. The doctor sat. “Suppressants do awful things to your body.” She smiled sadly. “There is a reason we do not give them out anymore. They’ve been known to kill the child, they’ve been known to reject any baby trying to grow. Suppressants have been known to suppress the smell of the child. They definitely won’t show up on a pregnancy test.” Louis could hear his phone buzzing. “You will smell the baby eventually but it makes sense why you haven’t –why your alpha hasn’t.”

           Louis could hear his phone going off again.

           “I –how far along am I?”

           “I can find that out for you.” She smiled, “but it looks like almost two months –maybe less. You should be able to smell the baby at around three months.”

           Louis was crying, reaching out to hug her. She patted his back, “it’s okay. Having a baby is beautiful.”

           Louis just cried harder –letting his phone ring.

-

           Louis went home.

           He turned off his phone, getting tired of the vibrating in his pocket. He took the bus instead on his car, not wanting to be anywhere near the building.

           He knew Harry was going to freak out but he wasn’t thinking about him. Louis was thinking about himself, for once, he was thinking about his baby.

           Louis stripped off his clothing as soon as he closed his front door. He dropped his cracked phone on the floor (cracking it more). He left a pile of his work clothes at the entrance and dragged his feet to the nearest bathroom.

           Louis stared at his reflection. Touching his chest then his stomach. He was crying again. He wanted to say it was his emotions. He felt like it was a few things. He wanted to be the perfect omega since he was young. He wanted to be the perfect parent. Louis hadn’t even known there was a baby inside him.

           He rubbed his belly. It had grown but it looked more like he’d eaten too much.

           He wiped his tears away. Putting his face closer to the mirror, Louis could see the bags under his eyes. They were growing dark, his sleep was interrupted by hot sweats and hunger.

           He closed his eyes, opening them five seconds later. He was still pregnant.

           Louis was afraid.

           Harry didn’t want a child now.

           He laughed at himself, laughs turning into sobs. What would he say? What if he didn’t want it and Louis had to get an abortion.

           Louis hit the bathroom counter. Retracting his hand quickly. He whimpered touching his stomach. “I’m sorry, baby.” He whispered as if it could hear him. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry.” Louis heard that your emotions go into the baby.

           Louis jumped at the banging on his door.

           He ran to the front door, putting on his clothes as fast as he could. He vouched for just pants.

           “Who is it!”

           “Gavin!”

           Louis opened the door slowly. He wiped his eyes, “what?”

           Gavin was on the phone. “Yeah, he’s here. –Yeah.” He handed Louis the phone. The omega looked away before taking it.

           He put it to his ears, tears forming. “Yes.”

           “Louis.” Harry’s voice was as calm as day. “Where are you?”  
           Louis swallowed, “home.”

           “Home?” It got quiet. “Home!”

           Louis flinched.

           “What the fuck do you mean you’re home? You were just at work! I was worried, what the fuck!”

           Louis was openly crying and Gavin put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t feel good!”

           “Then fucking call me!” Harry’s voice cracked. “Fuck, what am I supposed to think! You just disappeared, no one saw you!”

           Louis shoved the phone back at Gavin and slammed the door. “Leave!”

           “Louis!” Gavin banged on the door. “Open, please!”

           Louis heard the alpha talking to his alpha. Louis ran to their room and gathered their nest up. He carefully went down the stairs even when their front door opened. He ignored Gavin who watched him.

           He kicked the small back room open. Louis had his brows creased even with tears flowing from his eyes.

           He tried his best to make his own nest beside the large fire place. He walked past Gavin, back up the stairs for more of his pillows and blankets. Gavin stood beside the room, not on the phone anymore.

           “Louis.”

           “Don’t go in there.” Louis snarled when the man stood in front of him. Gavin moved aside.

           “I have everyone’s fucking smell in my bedroom.” Louis set more down in his nest, letting Gavin watch him from the doorway. He walked past the alpha again, to the kitchen. “He’s angry!” Louis threw cabinets open. “I’m angry! I’m not feeling well! I am going through something!” He slammed the fridge shut when he got food from it. “I am not okay!”

           Gavin sat slowly on a chair in the large kitchen. “He was just worried.”  
           “I’m worried!”

           “About?”

           Louis shut his mouth and cut up some carrots. “None of your business.”

           Gavin sighed, “I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well, Louis. But, I don’t think it’s fair that you just disappeared.”

           Louis growled throwing the cutting board. “Don’t tell me what is fair!” He got in the alphas face. “Get out of my home!”

           “No.” Gavin stood his ground. “Harry wants me to stay until he gets here.”  
           “I said,” Louis pressed his forehead to Gavin’s. His pupils grew. “Get out.”

           Gavin took a deep breath, moving away from the angry omega. He walked towards the front door. “I will sit outside until he gets here.” Gavin opened and closed the door.

           Louis took his time picking up the carrots. He was supposed to make beef stew today for his alpha. He cried as he picked up every piece. He sat on the floor for a while, crying into the wet cutting board. He stood, throwing away the dirty carrots before calling for pizza.

           He heard the door open and close. Louis was sat on the counter top, head in his hands.

           “Louis?” Harry’s voice was low. He stopped when he saw the omega on the counter, red eyed.

           “Baby doll?” Harry undid his tie. He walked to him slowly, “what’s going on?”

           Louis growled when Harry got too close, surprising the alpha. Louis hadn’t growled at him like that since before they moved in together.

           “Louis.” Harry spoke, shocked.

           The omega glared, “I ordered pizza.”

           “Louis.” Harry’s hand was shaking. “Why would you growl at me?” Louis did it again when Harry took a step forward. The alpha was in awe. “Wha –what is happening?”

           Louis sat up, shirtless. “You will not send another soul into our home.” He looked directly into the alphas eyes. “When I ask someone to get out of my house, I expect them to. Not tell me that my alpha told them to stay.” Louis squeezed his leg. “This is our home! I don’t want people in it!”

           “Okay.” Is all Harry said. He was shaking in his shoes. Louis could see his eyes watering, could see sweat forming on his brow. Louis could see how badly it was killing his alpha to be so far. Louis could see pain in his eyes.

           “I left because I was feeling bad.”

           “Okay.” Harry was doing his best not to grab his omega who stood just out of his reach. “Baby,” Harry whimpered. It was the first time Louis ever heard it and it broke his heart. “Please,” He saw Harry’s eyes watering. “Please, don’t growl at me –it hurts so much.”

           Louis covered his face. What was he doing? He was about to make his alpha cry! Louis quickly opened his arms and it took a second for Harry to run into him. Harry squeezed him so tight, sniffing at Louis’ scent gland, sniffing his hair. Harry started licking him, licking Louis’ face, his lashes, Louis’ neck. He picked up his hands and licked them. He kissed Louis’ chest, licking over his tummy; it made Louis’ shudder.

           “My sweet omega.” Harry wouldn’t look at him but he knew the alpha was in tears. “I am sorry. I was scared –I couldn’t find you.”

           Louis hugged Harry’s head to his stomach. He patted Harry’s hair, kissing his head. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, alpha.” He lifted Harry’s face, licking away his tears. “I am sorry for scaring you.”  
           Harry just held him, scenting him. He was sure Harry could smell the doctor alphas on him. The man didn’t dare scream at Louis now.

            “Oh, omega.” Harry chuckled, holding his chest. He moved away, he blinked at the ceiling. “I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

           Louis smiled sadly, wiping his cheeks. “I am –just not feeling well.” He groaned, “I was so rude to Gavin.”

           “He is okay, he was worried for you.”

           Louis smiled, “I was going to make dinner. I’m sorry.”

           Harry hugged his omega, “I do not care. I am just happy to hold you. I love you, omega.” Harry shook his head, “please, don’t just leave me.”

           Louis moved the alpha back “We will talk with dinner, please, go shower.”

           Harry didn’t make Louis speak twice. He nodded listening to his omega. He kissed him briefly before walking to the stairs.

           Louis took a deep breath. He put two hands on his tummy, smiling. “Okay, baby. We’re going to tell daddy tonight.” Louis was crying all over again. “He’ll be happy –okay?” He was trying to convince himself.

           “Louis!’ Harry was running down the stairs. The omega clammed up, had Harry heard him?

           “Al –alpha?”

           “Where?” Harry was distressed, looking around. “What?” He held his own throat. “Where –where is our nest?”

           Louis sighed, laughing. He laughed so hard, he started crying. Harry was pacing the kitchen, “This isn’t funny! Are you leaving me?” Louis laughed until his ribs hurt, he cried until his head hurt.

-

           Louis sat across from Harry, in their nest, pizza box between them.      

           Louis had showed Harry where he moved their nest in his moment of rage. Harry was calmed down to his best ability and thanked God the pizza had come.

           Now they sat, eating until their bellies became swollen.

           Louis wiped his hands with a wet napkin before grabbing the fur he’d been obsessed with. “Baby.”  
           “Yes.” Harry said quickly. Putting full attention on Louis. “Yes, omega.”

           Louis put socks on his hands, crossing his legs. “I’m –getting fat.”

           Harry laughed, “What is wrong with that, omega?

           Louis smiled nervously. “Well,” He bit his lip. “I will get fat when I’m pregnant, right? So it is okay –right?”

           “Yes, omega.” Harry smirked, “you will be a beautiful plump omega.” He leaned over the box to kiss Louis’ cheek. “I will be by your side.”

           Louis pressed the fur to the cheek Harry kissed. “Uh, when do you want to have kids?”

           Harry picked up the crust of the pizza that Louis didn’t want. He nibbled on it nonchalantly. “A year –maybe two.”

           Louis squeezed the fur. “Oh.”

           “And you, omega?”

           “Now.”

           Harry smiled, “well, now isn’t the time. We spoke about it, doll.”

           Louis nodded. He looked at the fireplace. “I want to –be here, when I do have a baby.”

           “You may have whatever you wish.” Harry finished off the bread. “I will make sure you are the happiest omega in the world.”

           “Will you work?”

           “Of course not.” Harry bowed seriously. “I will take at least three months off. I would never leave you alone in your first three months.”

           Louis whined making Harry frown. “Is that wrong?”

           Louis shook his head, “no, alpha.” He tried to smile, “it isn’t.”

           Harry was really staring at him. “You don’t look like you’re happy.”

           “Will,” Louis started. “Will you be happy –if it is an omega?”

           “Louis,” Harry moved the box away. “I have told you –I just want a healthy child. I don’t care for gender or class –just a good baby.”

           Louis smiled, touching Harry’s cheek. “I want a baby now.”  
           Harry sighed, “Louis.”

           “Give me one –now.”

           Harry touched the hand on his face. “We cannot.”

           Louis nodded, beginning to cry. “Please.” He rubbed his eyes, “please, now.”

           “No, doll, soon.”

           Louis just wanted him to say yes –just say yes.

           “What if –I leave? We will never have the chance.”

           Harry didn’t speak. He moved back, folding his legs. “Louis, are you trying to leave me?”

           Louis shook his head, “no.”

           Harry looked at his lap. “I am trying to be a good alpha.” He was clutching the pillow next to him. “Louis, I am really trying. I love you whole-heartedly. I only want your happiness.” Harry looked at him, “baby doll, I want to be with you.”

           Louis nodded, sniffling. “Okay.”  
           “Please,” Harry pulled his hair. “If –if you leave, -we are bonded –I thought you were happy.”

           “I am.”

           “No.” Harry was rubbing his eyes. “That voice –that is not happy. I’ve –only wanted to make you happy.” Harry was breathing hard. “Oh, please.” Louis reached out to him. “Don’t leave me –I will give you anything. If you want a child, okay. I will give you that.”  
           Louis crawled into the alphas lap. “You have been the best alpha in the world. No one gave me a chance, no one. But you, you did. You loved me even in my faults and I cannot thank you enough.”

           “No.” Harry was crying. Louis hugged him. “Louis, don’t leave me. I don’t know what I did.” Harry held him so tight, it hurt. “Please, what have I done?”

           Louis smiled, “nothing. I’ve loved all of this. You treated me with nothing but respect.”

           “Louis.” Harry cried loudly into his shoulder. “What can I do –please, omega.” Louis lifted Harry’s crying face. Harry’s pupils were black. “Please, omega. Is this about the alphas? I smelled them –on you. Are they better than me? Who –who are they?”

           Louis kissed him, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s with a giggle. “Silly alpha. I went to the doctor. The one next to Flora.”

           Harry’s tears stopped, his pupils shrunk.

           “I am pregnant, alpha.”

           Harry was shaking, Louis could feel him. A single tear erupted from Harry’s right eye, Louis licked it away. Harry swallowed, “pre –how?”

           Louis bit his lip, “my suppressants, it hid it.” He cupped Harry’s face when the alpha’s lips trembled. “I am pregnant, and I am so sorry.”

           Harry gripped Louis’ arms. “Sorry?” He started laughing. “Sorry!” He laid Louis down, lifting the omega’s shirt. “Sorry.” He whispered. Louis could feel tears on his tummy. Harry’s hands touched the pudge softly. “Oh,” Harry bent down, kissing Louis’ belly button. “Sorry?” He looked up at Louis, eyes full of water. “How can you be sorry about something we’ve made together?”

           Louis covered his face, crying into his hands.

           “How can you be sorry?” Harry pressed his ear to the stomach. “About something so beautiful?”

-

           “There.” The tech smiled and Harry stood right in front of the monitor. “That’s it.”

         He touched the screen. “It’s so little.”

         Louis smiled, biting on his bottom lip. “It is two months.”

         Harry nodded, “wow.” He was beaming. “That is ours!”

-

        “Gavin, I am so sorry. For everything.”

        Gavin shrugged with a smile. “This is the most fun I’ve had since living here.”

        Louis smiled.          

        “Pregnant.” Gavin grinned, “Wow.”

         Louis nodded, holding his stomach. “Two months.”  
         Gavin nodded, “that’s why you looked fat.”

         Louis grinned, holding his small stomach. “Yes.” He wanted to hug himself. “I hope I get very fat then, as long as my baby is happy.”

-

           “I’ve been begging Zayn, Louis.” Niall groaned. “He keeps saying no. That we will go after your three months.”

           Louis huffed, “tell Zayn to stop. He’s supposed to be happy.”

           Harry came out of the bathroom, scratching his hip. “Omega.”  
           Louis smiled at him. “May Zayn and Niall come over?”

           Harry rubbed his temples, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

           Louis frowned, “you can’t even smell it, alpha.”

           “Yes, but it is there.” Harry took a deep breath. “Yes,” He was trying. “It’s fine.”

           “Yes! Niall, you may come!”

           “I cannot.” Niall sighed. “Zayn is happy for you –he is, but he doesn’t want me out today. It is supposed to rain.”

           “Hmph.” Louis pouted. “Okay. I will call you back.” Louis let his new phone fall on the pillow. “It is going to rain, Zayn won’t let Niall out.”  
           Harry smiled, “that shows a good alpha.” He crawled beside Louis, holding his tummy. “Oh, thank the heavens.” Louis cuddled into the alpha. “We will do this.”

           Louis nodded. “I will learn as I go.”

           “I know you will. I shouldn’t doubt you. You are going to be the perfect omega mother.”

           Louis kissed him. “One beautiful baby.” Louis sighed. “For both of us.”

           “Yes, omega.” Harry kissed him. “I cannot wait.”

           Louis got exactly what he wanted. Harry called him spoiled and Louis had to agree. He was going to become Harry’s beautiful, plump, pregnant omega. And Louis was going to be the best omega he could be.

           Louis poked Harry’s eye with his sock-covered hand. “I was only supposed to stay for five months.” Louis teased. “Good job putting a baby in me. Was this was a part of your plan? Keep me for nine months instead of five?”

           Harry growled sweetly at him. “I am going to keep you for five months, nine months, a year, two years.” He kissed Louis with each word. “I will keep you forever.” He winked, “it wasn’t a part of the plan, but it worked out really well.”

           Louis laughed when Harry blew kisses into his neck.

           “Sex wasn’t a part of the plan. Biting you wasn’t a part of the plan. Loving you wasn’t a part of the plan.” Harry touched Louis’ stomach. “This was definitely not a part of the plan.” Louis giggled, arms around Harry’s neck. “But, oh, I am so glad it happened.” He kissed Louis’ button nose. “I would do it over ten fold.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the CEO of Flora Corp, Louis is his new secretary.
> 
> "...Louis wanted him so badly. Wanted Harry to pick him up, bite him, and break him. Make Louis his, make Louis cry, make Louis a beautiful, plump, pregnant omega..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official end.
> 
> I didnt want it to be too focused on Harry and Louis (we know they're in love) I wanted to show the baby more. Kinda wrap it up.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you again!

                “Okay, Aries.” Louis ran behind the long haired two year old. “I am done with chasing you.” He scooped up the laughing child. He kissed the boy’s neck with a smile. “It’s time for a bath.”

                It had been such a good two years.

                “Mama!” Aries wiggled, “mama!”

                “Sh, relax. We’re almost to nana’s.”

                Louis walked down the dirt path to the large home in the center. He was so exhausted. Aries had just gotten over his cold and the boy was excited as ever. Louis couldn’t wait for Harry to pick them up tonight.       

                The child whined, Louis held him tight. “Mama!” Aries began crying, seeing they were getting farther from the tall grass. “Want!” He kicked.

                “I know.” Louis adjusted him on his hip. “Please, Ari.” He nuzzled the boy. “Be kind to me, let mama relax.”

                Aries whimpered into his hand before cuddling into Louis.

                Louis sighed in relief. “Thank you, pup.”

                “Yes, mama.”

                Louis really was so happy.

**

                “Hello.” Harry cooed coming into the kitchen. Louis had Aries in his arms, while he stirred a pot with the other.

                Louis smiled, “Hi, alpha.”  
                “Hello, my omega.” He kissed Louis. He touched Aries’ small head. “Oh, hello my sweet baby boy.” Harry took him from Louis, bouncing him softly. “Daddy is back from work, precious.”

                The baby reached up with a smile. He wacked Harry’s nose. Harry laughed, “So lively, sweetheart.”

                Louis smiled at the scene. He’d given birth eight months ago. He was on leave from Flora, it wasn’t much of an option. He needed to be with his baby. Harry worked enough for both of them. Louis may have gotten Gavin a job as Harry’s new secretary when he had mentioned an omega who was interested. Louis wasn’t having none of that.

                “Zayn and Niall are coming with Marie.” Louis put a soft hand on Harry’s back smiling at his child. “Are you happy to see daddy, baby boy?”

                Aries squealed, reaching for Louis’ face. “Oh, be kind, Ari.” Louis kissed his hand. He sighed, “He’s so good.” Louis tiptoed to kiss Harry’s shoulder. “He sleeps good, he’s just so good to me, Haz.”

                “How could he not be?” Harry tickled the baby. He turned to Louis kissing him. “Look who birthed him.”

                Louis held his back, “yeah.” He shook his head, going back to the food on the stove. “Little chubbster. How many cuts did they make?”

                “Twelve?”

                “Goodness.” Louis stirred the pot, holding his stomach. “I’ll never be the same.”

                Harry smacked his ass, walking by him to the fridge. “You healed so well, doll.” He grabbed a bottle of water, while Aries played with his tie. “Your body looks just the same.”

                Louis snorted, “No babies until he’s five.”

                “Five!” Harry gawked. “You wish.” He lowered his eyes, “I’m going to give you so many, omega.”

                Louis stared blankly at him. “Says the alpha who wanted to wait two years.”

                “Two –not five!” He put down his water bottle, adjusting his son. “Baby doll, I fuck you enough to give you hundreds.”

                Louis blushed with a smirk. “Yeah?”

                Harry licked his lips. “Yeah.” He glanced down at Aries who chewed happily on the end of his tie. “When’s his nap?”

                Louis turned off the stove. He walked to the fridge, pulling out an unfinished bottle. “Right after I heat this up.”

**

                “Harry!” Louis whined. “I need water!”

                Louis had to be the worst pregnant omega ever. Pregnant omegas were beautiful –Louis was. They were soft –Louis was. They were sweet –Louis tried.

                “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Harry mumbled walking up the stairs. He leaned on the wall, watching Louis stretch. He bit his lip, “Doll.”

                Louis looked up from the floor, belly ready to bust. “Baby.” He lifted a hand. “Give me.”

                Harry smiled, Louis was absolutely gorgeous.

                “Give me the water!”

                Harry rolled his eyes, sitting beside him. Louis chugged the water in one go. “Ah.” He hummed, “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome.” He put a hand on Louis’ tummy. “Is mama bothering you in there?”

                Louis tried biting at Harry’s finger. “Mama is getting ready to have his baby!” Louis huffed, “I need to stretch.”

                Harry kissed Louis’ cheek. “Mama has been mean to me, baby. Maybe when you come out he’ll go back to normal.”  
                Louis swatted at Harry who laughed. He scooted behind his omega, holding him close. “I was kidding.”

                “I am pregnant, alpha! It isn’t my fault you’re annoying.”

                “Annoying!” Harry growled, biting at Louis’ shirt. “I am far from annoying, omega. Annoying is this.” He pulled at Louis’ shirt. “This is ridiculous.”

                “It’s called maternity clothes.” Louis crossed his arms. “And I like it.”

                “These are just your old clothes!” Harry scoffed. “They are so big they fit you while you’re pregnant!”

                Louis hmph’d. “Well, I like them.” Harry sucked at his mark, Louis moved away. “Harry! I’m sensitive, don’t do that. I’ve told you!”

                “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Be kind to me, doll, please.” Harry scented the room, calming the omega. “I’m sorry, I know you’ve told me.” They had sex twice during Louis’ pregnancy. Harry mainly just fingered Louis until he came, it made his muscles relax when he was tense. Louis sometimes sucked Harry off, even when he didn’t want him to. It felt weird, what if his baby ate that –Christ.

                Louis had gotten so sensitive it was crazy. The doctor said every omega is different and Harry would need to handle it to the best of his ability. When Harry had even gotten close to the omega’s nipples, he cried for three whole minutes.

                 “I’m sorry.” Harry mumbled against his skin. “Forgive me?”

                “I guess.” Louis finally relaxed, picking at his nail.

                “Louis, seriously?”

                “What!” Louis hid his hands into his lap. “I was gardening!”

                “We have gardeners.”

                “Leave me be!” Louis squirmed away, but Harry kept him in place.

                “You are so agitated, doll.” Harry laid them on the soft floor. “Calm down.” He laid Louis on his back, running a hand under his shirt. He rubbed his large stomach with a smile. The omega closed his eyes, hands on his chest.

                Harry kissed Louis’ tummy tenderly. “Love you.”

                Louis opened one eye, “me or the baby?”

                Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ thigh. “Both of you.”

                Louis hummed happily, getting comfortable.

                Harry smiled at the sight of how pregnant Louis actually was. He was such a tiny omega, the belly almost looked fake.

                He massaged Louis’ legs, going down to his feet. He frowned at the swelling. Louis had retained a lot of water, the doctor said it wasn’t good so they had to keep an eye on him. Harry kissed each toe with more affection than the last.

                “Okay?”

                “Yes.” Louis sighed when Harry went to the next foot. “I hit my toe today.”

                “When, baby?” Harry asked concerned. He could see the pinky toe was redder than the others.

                “When I didn’t see the table.” Louis huffed before rubbing his eye. “I did something bad.”

                Harry sat up, eyes low. Louis opened one eye at him, “I didn’t mean to!”

                “What’d you do, Louis?”

                Louis plucked the dirt from under his nail. He mumbled something Harry didn’t catch.

                “Hm?”

                “I ate a large pizza.”

                “What!” Harry covered his eyes, “Louis, you are carrying enough water, doll. The doctor told you to stay away from junk food. You hardly ever eat that!”

                “I was craving it!” Louis tried sitting up, Harry helped him. “I also, may have eaten popcorn –cotton candy.”

                “Where the hell did you get all of that!”

                Louis played with his belly button, Harry was waiting. “Gavin.”

                “He gave you that –seriously? Gavin, the one person who actually listens to me –he gave you popcorn and cotton candy?”

                Louis swallowed hard, “um, I went into his house when he went to work and I took it.” He smiled scared, Harry’s mouth fell. “He went to the fair yesterday with Niall and Zayn and Marie. I saw the cotton candy.”

                Harry was in complete shock. “Seriously, Louis? That’s awful! You broke into his house and ate awful things!”

                “I know.”

                “Anything else I should know!”

                “Yeah.” Louis put a hand on his stomach. “I’m peeing all over the floor.” Harry stood up quickly, Louis was. Louis squeezed his eyes shut. “I think –I am having my baby and it hurts like fucking hell.” Harry could only stare. Louis groaned, “Oh, yeah it hurts.” He cringed, “I also wasn’t gardening, I was playing in the dirt.”

-

                “Nana!” Louis let Aries run to his grandmother. “Nana, nana, up! Up!”

                Anne lifted Aries easily, swinging him around. “Hello, pup. How was play time?”

                “Good!’ Aries hugged her tight. “Mama and me had fun!”

                “Good, pup.” She set him down. The boy ran to another part of the house.

                Louis approached her, “hey.”

                She hugged him, “take a nap, I’ll watch Aries.”

                “No.” Louis didn’t want that. “I’ll be fine. I have to bathe him then I’ll give him a snack. He’ll probably be tired enough for a nap.”

                Anne touched his cheek, pressing their heads together. “I will be in the garden.”

                “Thank you.” Louis walked halfway up the wooden stairs. “Ari!” Louis rubbed his eyes, taking out his phone. He had two missed calls from Niall. He’d call him back later. “Aries!”

                “Yes, mama!’ Aries ran to the living room, looking around. “Mama?”

                “Here.” Louis leaned on the rail. “Come on, baby, bath time.”

                “Coming, mama!” Aries climbed the steps one at a time. Once he reached Louis, he held up his arms. “Up!”

                “Nope.” Louis finished going all the way up. “You can do it.”

                Aries whined, kneeling on the step. “Up!”

                “Mama is tired from playing, puppy. Come up on your own.”

                “Mama!” Aries cried. “Up!”

                Louis sat on the top step, head in his hands. “You’d be up here already if you weren’t complaining. Puppies need to walk on their own sometimes, you gotta get strong. Like daddy and me.”

                Aries wiped his eyes, climbing up one step before laying down dramatically. “Don’t wanna!”

                “You don’t wanna be strong like mama?”

                “Mama isn’t strong!”

                “No?” Louis lifted his sleeve showing Aries his muscle. “I cooked, cleaned and fed you all at the same time, pup.” Louis rolled down his sleeve. “Mama is even stronger than daddy.”

                Aries listened and, with a pout, he finally reached Louis. He quickly touched Louis’ arm, he giggled. “Mama is strong.”

                Louis tickled him. “That’s right, don’t you forget it.”

**

                “Aries.” Niall held out his arms for the wobbling baby. “Come here, sweetie.”

                The baby clapped before trying to make it to Niall.

                “Good boy!” Niall caught him before he fell. He brought him to the kitchen, “he’s walking so early.”

                Louis smiled with Marie in his arms. “He’s a pure breed from Harry’s side. They catch on quicker.” Louis kissed Marie making her laugh. “She’s walking fast though –running.”

                Zayn sighed beside him. “Tell me about it.” He fixed her ponytail while she swatted at his hand.

                “No, papa! No touch!”

                Zayn growled at her playfully but she hid her face. Zayn picked her up, “I can fix your hair all I want, missy.”

                “Mommy!” She cried. “Papa being mean!”

                “I am not!” Zayn licked her neck. “Why are you always telling on me, is this how it’s always going to be?”

                Marie patted his head, “papa be nice.” She licked his nose. “Good papa.”

                Louis grabbed Aries when he started crying. Louis laughed, rocking his baby. “She’s too much.” He cuddled Aries close. “What’s wrong, pup? Hm?” Aries calmed when Louis scented him lightly. Louis looked at the entrance of the kitchen when Gavin entered.

                “Gav.” Niall hugged him.

                Gavin yawned, “Harry’s fucking crazy.” He rubbed Niall back. “I can’t stay working for him.”

                Louis laughed, “Weak.”

                “Fuck you.”

                “Avie!” Marie wiggled her chubby arm at Gavin. “Avie, I here!”

                “Hey, Re.” He walked around to the counter. Zayn smiled at him before handing him Marie. “Hey, Zayn.”

                Louis knew something was going on. Harry had pointed it out. The three were a little too close. Louis didn’t dare bring it up, it was not of his business but he really wanted to know. Gavin was always over their house and, if not, they were at his. Marie was attached to him at the hip. It was all a little odd. Louis had heard of triads. He didn’t think they could work but the three seemed happy. If they were in one, it just might work.

                “And you, princess?” Gavin kissed the cheeky girl. “Who did your hair so beautiful?”

                “Papa!” She twirled her long ponytails. “You like?”

                “Oh yes.” Gavin nuzzled her. “I love them.”

                Louis let Aries down when he got fidgety. The baby waddled to Gavin’s leg, holding it for support. “Ah!”

                Gavin looked down, “and look! We have another baby!”

                Marie clapped, “Ari!” Gavin let her down so she could hug Aries. She fixed his hair, “he stinks.”

                Gavin laughed, “Wow, kids are too honest.”

                Marie patted his butt, “smells like lots of poop. Did you poop, Ari?”

                Ari swung at her hand. Gavin grabbed her hand before she could swing back. Louis picked up Aries, who screamed. “Aye, she’s feisty.”  
                “Too feisty.” Niall rolled his eyes. “Marie, you don’t hit Ari. You hit Ari and papa will hit you.”

                Marie put her hands behind her back, glaring at Niall. “Ari hits me, I hit him.”

                Louis struggled to keep Aries still but he was laughing too hard. “Oh my gosh.”

                Gavin spanked her once. She wailed turning around, covering her bum. “Ow!”

                “Aries is a baby.” He tapped her nose. “You, are not.”

                “Papa!” Marie marched up to Zayn. “Avie hit me!”

                Zayn hit her butt too before picking her up. Louis smiled at the four. “Avie has every right to hit you.” Gavin leaned against Zayn, putting his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

                “Mean!” Marie cried reaching for Niall. “Mean, mean!”

                There was something definitely going on.

-

                “Daddy home!” Aries dancing in front of the front door. “Daddy home, mama!”

                “I heard you, pup. Make sure he doesn’t hit you with the door.”

                Aries thought for a moment before taking a step back. “Daddy! Daddy!” Aries was a ball of happiness, all the time. Harry said he was just like Louis. If Louis was like that, he needed to be shot down.

                “Daddy!” Aries ran at the alpha before he could step inside. Harry set down his brief case. “Hello, puppy.”

                Aries squealed, bouncing from foot to foot. The child cried into his dad’s pant leg. Harry bent down to rub his back, “why, pup?” Harry chuckled, “Why do you cry when I come home?”

                Louis watched with soft eyes. Aries always cried when Harry came home from work.

                “Happy –happy, daddy!” Aries hugged him. “Miss you!”

                “Oh, pup.” Harry lifted him. “I missed you very much.” Harry kicked off his shoes, approaching Louis. He kissed his omega a few times, before grabbing his hand. “Did you go swimming today, precious?”

                “Y –yes, daddy.” Aries wiped his eyes, keeping his face in Harry’s scent gland. “With mama.”

                “Ooh, how nice.” Harry sat on the couch, Louis beside him. “How was the pool?”

                “Good.” Aries sat up, rubbing his nose. Louis reached over to help him.

                “Tell daddy what you did in the pool today.”

                “Oh yeah!” Aries got off Harry lap, kissing Harry’s hand before standing in the middle of the living room. “I swim with mama and mama tell me to jump!” Aries did his best to try to not talk over himself. “Yeah, mama tell me to jump and I jump and I wasn’t scared daddy! I made a big splash!”

                “Woah.” Harry leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “That is amazing, pup. This Sunday we should go to the pool, so I can see.”

                Aries jumped, “yeah! Yeah! And –and we –we can have ‘sicles from nana’s shop! And –and play! Daddy no work!”

                “That’s right, baby.” Harry leaned back, letting Louis cup his face. He felt Aries at his feet, playing with his pant leg.

                “How was work, baby?”

                “Good, doll. Gavin’s doing really good.” Harry yawned with a smile. “He’s no you, but he’s actually keeping up. I think he wants to quit.”

                “Clearly.” Louis laughed. “You work him too hard.”

                “I know but with the new corporations popping up, I need 100% from everyone.”

                “I know, alpha, just remember that everyone has limits. I mean, not me, but other people.”

                Harry grinned, bringing Louis close for a kiss. “I love you.”

                “Mama!” Aries shot up. “Mama! I go to Re’s tomorrow?”

                “Yes, sweetie. Daddy and me are going to stay home and you’ll go to your titi’s house.”

                “I pack now!”

                Louis held out his feet, trapping the boy in a lock. “No, I need to pack with you and dinner is in –five minutes.”

                “I pack fast!”

                “Nope.” Louis pulled him close. “Stay with daddy and me, please.”  
                “Mm!” Aries tried moving away when Louis groomed his cheeks. “No licks!”

                “You love my licks!”

                “No!”

                Harry grabbed his son, kissing his hands. “That’s okay, mama, I’ll take his licks.”

                “No!” Aries pushed Harry away. “Me, mama! Me, please!”

-

                “When daddy comes to nana’s, mama?”

                “He will be here for dinner tonight, Ari.” Louis was trying to sleep.

                “When?”

                “I don’t know.”

                “I not sleepy yet, mama.”

                “I know.” Louis huffed, pulling Aries closer to him. “But try for mama, okay?”

                “Okay.” Aries closed his eyes, breathing in Louis’ smell. “I try.”

**

                “Aries stop playing in dirt, it’s gross.”

                Aries looked at Harry for a while before letting the dirt fall. “Mama plays in dirt!”

                “I know.” Harry growled. “Don’t follow mama.”

                “Uh, I’m right here.” Louis pointed at himself from inside the pool. “Thank you.”

                Aries ran to Harry who laid in the sun. He climbed on his father, sitting on his stomach. “Daddy?”

                “Yes?” Harry lifted his sunglasses.

“I have a secret.”

“Yeah?” Harry sat up a little. “What’s that?”  
                Aries looked back at Louis who swam around. “Can’t tell mama.”  
                “No?”

“No. Promise!”

“I promise.” Harry chuckled, “what is it?”

Aries leaned down to Harry’s ear. “Mama has a baby in his tummy.”

Harry shot up, catching Aries before he fell. The child stared up at him with big eyes. Aries quickly covered his mouth, “I don’t wanna be in trouble!”

“Louis!’ Harry shouted from the chair. “You’re pregnant!”

Louis stopped swimming. “No?” He lifted himself out of the pool. “I’m not. I’m on birth control, baby.”

Harry sighed before looking at Aries. “Why’d you say mama has a baby?”

Aries blinked with big eyes. “Mama does.”

“No, I don’t.” Louis laughed sitting at the end of the long chair. He poked Aries, “I think I’d know.”

Aries crossed his arms, getting upset. “I smell a baby!”

“Maybe daddy has a baby.” Louis teased.

                Harry kicked him softly. “Idiot. –mama isn’t pregnant, pup. Daddy can’t smell a baby.”

“I can!” Aries shouted. He got off of Harry, “mama has a baby in his tummy!”

“Aries.” Louis slapped his stomach. “I don’t, precious.”

“Don’t!” Aries eyes watered. “You hurt it!”

                “Puppy.” Harry picked him up even when the child cried. “I promise, there is no baby.”

                “I smell it!” Aries growled.

                “Careful, pup.” Harry spoke seriously. “You dont get to scream.”

                Aries whimpered, reaching for Louis who took him. “I don’t have a baby, Ari. I promise.”

                “I smell it.” Aries cried.

                Louis sighed, “how about I take a test and if I do have a baby I will give you chocolate every night after dinner for the whole week.” Aries looked up. “And if I don’t, then no dessert for the whole week.”

                Aries hid his face. Louis smiled at Harry who shrugged. Like hell Aries would bet dessert.

“Fine!” Aries lifted his thumb.

Louis, surprised, pressed his thumb to Aries’. “Okay, pup.” Louis nodded at Harry, impressed. “Deal.”

-

“No sleep!” Aries bounced all over his room. Harry and Louis could only watch with gloomy eyes.

                “Wanna play!”

It was the third day with chocolate after dinner. They wanted to die.

“Why bet that, Louis?”

“Oh, excuse me. How was I supposed to know birth control doesn’t work on me?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “you should have checked first.”

“I didn’t think I was pregnant!” Louis smacked him. “You didn’t think so either!”

“Birth control suppresses smell.”

Louis almost cried when the pregnancy test read positive. What’s worse was that Aries was there to see the double lines. Louis shouldn’t have explained what they meant.

“I a king!” Aries screamed jumping off his bed onto the floor of stuffed animals. He did it three times.

“Children can smell babies.” Harry shook his head. “Incredible. Both pregnancies, surprises. –First surprise felt a lot better than this one.”

Louis wrapped around Harry’s arm. “It’s kinda nice.” Louis grinned. “We learned a lot.”

Harry sighed, “I guess.” He rubbed his eyes. “Which angle do you wanna grab him from?”

“I go right, you left.”

Harry nodded toeing into the rough terrain of their child’s bedroom. “On three.”

**

“Hello!” Harry called.

                Aries was crawling backwards downstairs as fast as his body would allow. “Daddy! Daddy’s here!” Aries was halfway there, Harry was waiting for him. “I coming, don’t leave! I coming, daddy!”

Harry kneeled, letting his son run into him. “Oh, pup!” Harry held him close. “I missed you so much.” He sat at the bottom of the stairs. “I missed you so very much.” Harry let Aries cry, licking the boy’s tears. “Did you be good with Nana and Baba?”

“Y –Yes! And –and I took good care of mama!” Aries whimpered, letting Harry lick his pain away. “I was very good!”

“Good boy.” Harry hummed, “such a good boy. I love you, thank you.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Harry had been away on a business meeting. He left Louis and Aries with his clan, safest place he could think of was here.

“You’re just like your mama.” Harry laughed looking at the socks on Aries’ hands. “Are those mine?”

“Yes.” Aries wiggled his covered hands. “Mama does it, so do I!”

                “And where is mama?”

“Napping!” Aries lowered his voice, “Mama was sleepy but he still plays with me.” Aries pouted, “Love mama.”

“He’s such a good mama, isn’t he?”

“Yes, the bestest!” Aries cupped Harry’s face. “Baby sister is okay.”

“Good, precious. You’re so good, Ari.” Harry cradled him. “I’m so happy to be back.”

“I happy too.” Aries kissed Harry’s cheek. “Mama’s belly is little but I smell baby sister more!”

“Yeah? I can smell her from all the way down here.”

“Me too!” Aries giggled. “Nana teach mama and me to sew!”

“Really? That’s amazing, puppy.”

Aries smiled proudly, “it hard but me and mama did it. Nana was happy.”

“Good boy.” Harry held him close. He could smell Louis scent becoming stronger, signaling he was awake. “You’re going to be an amazing omega, just like your mama.”

Aries beamed, “mama is strong! I be strong too!”

“That’s right, pup.”

Harry looked up at Louis in all his glory. His shirt was Harry’s, his pajama pants were covered in holes, Louis’ fur was over his shoulders, he had Harry’s socks on his feet and on his hands. They were currently trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Harry wanted to pounce him. He could see the small bump that was hidden underneath his shirt. Aries swore up and down that it was a girl. Louis and Harry just agreed, no deals this time.

“Alpha.” Louis smiled tiredly from top the stair case.

If Harry wasn’t too busy staring at Louis he would notice that Aries was staring at him the same way.

“Omega.” Harry wanted to run to him.

“Omega!” Aries shouted pointing at himself.

“That’s right.” Harry kissed his forehead, eyes watching Louis’ every step. “You are an omega.”

 

               


End file.
